Doing the Impossible
by greenkid
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. After acquiring Goku's body, Captain Ginyu struggles to reach his true potential as he faces challenges across the universe, attempts to bring the rest of the Ginyu Force back to life, and learns what it means to be a true Saiyan warrior.</html>
1. Ultimate Strength of the Ginyu Force

Hey. I'm not really going to give much of an introduction. This is an AU story where Ginyu was successful in keeping Goku's body. Most of this first chapter is taken from the funimation dubbed anime. If you want to skip towards the end, go ahead. Anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Doing the Impossible<strong>

Chapter 1**  
><strong>

The sound of green waves crashing onto rock overshadowed the sound of great silence. There wasn't much sound to begin with and within the past few days, it seemed as if it was growingeven weaker and would eventually fade away.

The sound of peaceful Nameks was quickly replaced by the loud obnoxious extra terrestrials that inhabited the planet temporarily in search of the dragon balls. Fortunately, there had been some Earthlings who traveled a great distance to prevent them from being fallen into the wrong hands.

The Grand Elder knew that the dragon balls would do Frieza no good and there was no point in fighting him, but perhaps with the Earthlings' help, he can restore the beautiful planet. After all, he was responsible for all his children.

In the past few hours it seemed as if things weren't going so well. The Saiyan Prince Vegeta was forced into an alliance with the Earthlings due to the arrival of the elite Ginyu Force. The three managed well until a last Saiyan warrior arrived to step in. Finally, it looked as if there was hope for the Namekians and the Earthlings after all. Three of the five Ginyu Force members were defeated and the Saiyan warrior Goku could easily defeat the last two.

Across the planet the two warriors were about ready to engage in battle. Goku's eyes were severe and he had no intention of backing down. He knew that he could beat the last of the force and had a pretty good idea that Ginyu knew as well, but for some reason, the force leader was laughing uncontrollably.

"Captain Ginyu?" Jeice called from down below. His expression was one of surprise. He didn't know what to think of the situation in front of him. His comrades had just died in battle and his leader was laughing.

However, Captain Ginyu ignored this and kept with his laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Goku asked in a serious tone. The man's response was simply more laughing, but stopped for a moment to throw a ball of ki at Goku, which was deflected easily.

"You crack me up, bucko," said Ginyu in-between laughs. "I've never seen someone so cool in the line of fire."

"I'm warning you to go home," called Goku.

"Oh, I know you are, but I think we should just turn it up a notch!" A series of ki blasts were once again hurled in Goku's direction, but quickly deflected.

"For a peace loving warrior like yourself, I'm pretty impressed!" said Ginyu with his laugh once again. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's get it on!" Even more blasts of ki were hurled at Goku. "Yeah, that's right folks! It's time for the grand finales of grand finales! No one beats the power of the Ginyu Force!"

A thick cloud of smoke was created around Goku. The Saiyan didn't even bother to dodge or deflect these blasts. Ginyu's final blast seemed to have done the trick from the explosion that followed. However, as the smoked cleared, Goku was left floating in the air as he was before without a single mark on him from the explosion. Jeice was surprised, but Ginyu wasn't in the least bit. His laugh was followed by him taking off his green scouter.

"Hey Jeice!" he called. "Hold onto that!" The Ginyu leader dropped his scouter and watched as Jeice caught it.

"But," Jeice began with a confused look, "Captain, you'll need the scouter!"

_What is he thinking?_ Jeice thought to himself. _Has he gone completely insane?_

"I think not," Ginyu replied. "The stronger this guy is, the better!"

With these words, Jeice was finally relieved. The captain hadn't lost his mind after all, but was coming up with a good plan. "I hear you," the subordinate replied.

It was now Goku who looked confused. Captain Ginyu started charging up his ki in his right hand with a devious smile. The man finally lifted up his hand as if ready to attack Goku once again, but surprisingly punched himself in the chest. Goku watched in shock as blue blood immediately came trickling down the captain's armor. Thin blood lines could be seen all over his chin due to the blood spewing out of his mouth.

_Just what's this guy up to?_ Goku thought. "This guy… is nuts."

Captain Ginyu finally retrieved his right hand from inside his chest. "Now… it's time… to reveal the ultimate strength of the Ginyu force! Watch, 'cause the show's just about… to begin."

"What's he doing?" Goku asked himself.

Ginyu seemed to be gathering his last bits of strength. His body throbbed in pain and power as Jeice encouraged him. Goku, on the other hand, decided not to let his guard down and was ready for any attack.

"You're… mine!" Ginyu called. He cried out as Goku looked even more puzzled. "Change now!" A yellow blast of light was transferred between Goku and Ginyu's mouths as their souls floated between the bodies.

In the next few seconds, the light had passed and the transfer was done. Ginyu looked down to see his changed apparel and body structure. As soon as he was sure the transfer was complete, he laughed as Goku looked back at him in astonishment.

"Why you…," said Goku with an accusing finger pointing at his former body. "Hey! What kind of… powers… did you use?"

"The power to metamorph into your body and fool your men!" Ginyu answered.

"It's impossible… no! It can't be!"

Jeice traveled up to Ginyu with the green scouter. "Captain Ginyu, here's your scouter back."

The captain placed the scouter over his left eye with a sly grin on his face. "Good, now let's head back to the ship."

The last members of the Ginyu Force took off towards Frieza's ship. Ginyu couldn't control his laughter as he sped through the air. "Hey, this new body is pretty quick! Some fun, hey Jeice? And now, I have an unbelievable amount of power!" He flew down closer to the water to get a look at his reflection. "I've gotta admit, this new face doesn't look half bad. What do you think Jeice?"

"Looking good, mate!" Jeice called from behind.

The journey to the ship didn't take long at all, but Ginyu could make out two figures down near the ship. "Jeice, I think I see some of those runts down there. Let's go take a look!"

The two plummeted down to the ground and made a hard landing against the rock. To his surprise, no one was around. And if there was, they were gone by now. The captain looked around for a few seconds before Jeice began to speak.

"What the…?" Jeice began. "Look Captain, its all seven dragon balls! Right there! They're all dug up!"

"How convenient," said Ginyu as he made his way toward the dragon balls. "Jeice, any ideas on who dug them up?"

Before Jeice could even speak, the bald headed man came out from behind a rock with laughter. "Hey, Goku! It's me, Krillin! Me and Gohan were really worried about you. What took you so long, huh?"

Jeice tried to suppress his laughter as Krillin continued. "Boy, for a second there I thought you were that Captain Ginyu coming, but you must've taken care of him, right?"

This seemed to anger Ginyu slightly, but he was still amused. "First of all, Captain Ginyu was a worthy opponent. Now, how did you find the balls?"

"Will you quit kidding around Goku? You know good and well that we used the dragon radar to find them."

"A dragon radar?" Jeice asked. "What the heck is that?"

"So, Krillin," Ginyu began, "have you made your wish?"

"Well we didn't know… the password," Krillin replied slightly confused. "Hey, do you know what it is Goku?" A moment of silence passed. "Uh… Goku?"

"Maybe. Why don't I try?" Ginyu asked with a sly grin.

"Goku, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Krillin asked the force leader. "I mean, you sound kind of strange. Is everything okay? And am I missing something? What are you doing hanging around with Jeice? Isn't he the enemy or did he switch sides?"

"Good question," Captain Ginyu responded.

"Hey Krillin!" the boy yelled out from behind the rock. Goku's son, Gohan, seemed to notice something wrong. "That guy isn't my father! Look out! He's behind you!"

Krillin had turned around for a moment to see Gohan, but was smacked in the face by Ginyu. He did a flip on the ground and regained balance right next to Gohan.

"I see you're tougher than you look," said Ginyu. "But hey, I'm not interested in you two runts. Where's the challenge? I could easily dispose of both of you in an instant."

"What are you talking about?" Krillin asked Ginyu.

"Krillin, he's not my dad," Gohan informed him.

"What do you mean he's not your dad? Take a look for yourself. How can you be so sure, Gohan?"

"You gotta trust me," said Gohan. "When I look at his eyes, I can just tell."

Ginyu burst out laughing at this. "Very perceptive, kid. Let's just say I'm taking your dad's body for a test drive."

The two Earthlings gasped at this. "Surprise," said Ginyu. The two force members gave their poses with grins.

"Tell them what time it is, baby!" Jeice shouted.

"It's time for you to die!" Ginyu replied.

"Wait a sec," Krillin began, "if you're not Goku, then what happened to him?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," said Ginyu cheerfully. "Let's just say, I'm going to do to you two twerps what I did to him."

The two begged him to reconsider his actions, but he flung himself at them with a series of punches and kicks. "Having fun yet? 'Cause I'm just getting warmed up!"

Jeice noticed a lower power level from behind him. He turned around to see Ginyu's old body making its way towards them. "Captain Ginyu!" Jeice yelled. "Incoming at three o'clock high, sir!"

"What?" Ginyu asked. The three stopped fighting to see Goku slowly land. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in! I must say, you are one tough customer!"

"Krillin, Gohan!" Goku called. "Listen to me! Be careful! Captain Ginyu has taken over my body!" Krillin and Gohan were astonished and horrified at the same time.

"Be brave Gohan!" yelled Goku. "And listen very carefully! You must defeat him right away! Trust me. I know you can do it!"

"What?" Krillin shouted in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I gotta agree with baldy here," said Ginyu. "I estimate my new body strength at a hundred ninety thousand! No one will stand a chance!"

"That's what you think, Captain Cocky," said Goku. "'Cause I understand that body you're in a whole lot better than you ever will! And you'll never get maximum strength without knowing the secret of uniting body and soul."

"Oh, bravo indeed," Ginyu began, "that was quite the impressive speech, but the first rule is never kid a kidder, right Jeice?"

"Yeah," Jeice answered, pushing the button on his scouter to measure Ginyu's power level.

Captain Ginyu began to power up and everyone around watched in astonishment as his power level grew. "Hey Jeice, give me the read out on my strength now!" However, Jeice looked surprised at the reading. "Now Jeice! Hurry up!"

"Uh… You're at twenty three thousand," the warrior muttered.

"Jeice, would you please speak up?" Ginyu shouted.

"Twenty three thousand, Captain!" Jeice yelled.

"Yeah!" Ginyu said. "Now, you two are toast! You pint sized pubes don't stand a chance against me!" The captain stopped right after realizing the true number. "Huh, twenty three?"

"And… getting weaker!" Jeice yelled.

"It's not possible," said Ginyu. "Maybe you should check it again Jeice?"

"You still don't get it, do you Ginyu?" Goku asked. "Unless you know how to use your mind and body together, you'll only get weaker and weaker. Krillin, Gohan, now's the time to take him out!"

Ginyu looked surprised as Krillin hit him from behind. He stopped himself before hitting the ground and turned back to Krillin. "You little..!"

"Maybe Goku's right," said Krillin. "Maybe we can beat that Ginyu geek after all! Now, Gohan!"

"Yeah… right," said Gohan, slightly confused. Krillin hit him in the back again, waiting for Gohan to make his move.

"What are you waiting for?" Krillin shouted.

"But… it's daddy!" said Gohan. Before he knew it, he was sent flying through the air by Ginyu's punch. Krillin stopped him in the air and Ginyu anxiously waited for the two to return to fighting. A series of punches and kicks followed while Ginyu tried to fend them off.

Ginyu was sent flying into the space ship by their powerful kicks. His scouter flew off and landed on the ground near Jeice. This made Captain Ginyu furious.

"Jeice! Don't just stand there! Maybe you could help me a little bit here?"

"Right, coming," said Jeice reluctantly. Before he could do so, Prince Vegeta stepped out.

"Hey Snow White," he said, "why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Vegeta?" said Ginyu. "What would he be doing here?" Before he knew it, Krillin started attacking again, but Ginyu quickly sent a blast of energy towards their way. Gohan quickly blocked it with his arms.

"Hey Captain Ginyu!" Gohan called. "You can't fool me anymore!"

"What's going on?" Ginyu asked himself after seeing Gohan alive. "I should have plenty of strength in this body. I just don't understand!"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Krillin asked. "Didn't you hear what Goku said? You've gotta use your mind and your body! Now that you understand, how about surrendering?"

Ginyu looked stunned. "Surrender? Captain of the Ginyu Force surrender? Surrender this!" Another series of punches followed as Ginyu tried to successfully hit Krillin. Gohan joined them and the two eventually punched him to the ground.

Ginyu managed to land on his feet. "It's just like Goku said," Krillin told Gohan. "This guy's not so tough after all."

"Right. I think we can take him down, Krillin."

"I hope you're both wearing clean underwear," said Ginyu, "because you're both about to take a trip to the emergency ward!" The three then became engaged in battle. The captain finally started to learn how Goku's former body worked. He managed to fight off Krillin and Gohan and transported between spaces to kick them back and forth. This caused him to wear out, but he was still ready for more.

"It looks like he's figured out my powers," said Goku weakly, trying to fight off the pain in his new chest. "Be careful, Gohan!"

Ginyu began to laugh. "Bingo. Give the man a silver dollar because Captain Ginyu's back in action! Get ready! The captain's coming to get you!" Without warning, Krillin launched into action and started attacking Ginyu. "Wait! I wasn't ready yet!"

Captain Ginyu managed to kick Krillin away and create a blast of energy hurling towards Gohan.

"Alright then! I'm not taking this anymore!" Gohan yelled out in rage, stopping the ki blast with his arms once again.

"That was only the appetizer, kiddo!" Ginyu yelled. He created a much larger energy ball and chucked it at Gohan.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled. "Look out!"

Goku tried to find the strength to fly up to his son, but was too weak. He put every effort into it, but couldn't manage to do it. He watched with horror as Gohan put his hands in front of his face to block the energy.

Within an instant, the Earthling boy was annihilated. Krillin and Goku yelled out in horror to see him fall to the ground in ashes.

It took a moment to register, but all Goku felt after this was pure rage. He was still very weak, but this drove him into action. He hurled himself at Ginyu, punching faster than he ever had before. He was weak, but still tried punching very hard. Ginyu had grown to dodge these attacks.

"So now your little brat is gone, you think you got the energy to fight?" Ginyu called out. "Funny thing is I thought my old body was done for after what I did to it. If that's all I can do to it, it's a good thing I got a new one." Ginyu smiled before launching into attack once again.

Goku wasn't about to waste any of his strength on speaking. His new intent was to beat Ginyu and use the dragon balls to wish his son back to life. However, the pain in his chest began to shoot through his body once again and he couldn't help it. Ginyu noticed this and kicked him towards the ship. Goku hit his head hard and fell to the ground.

"Time to say goodbye!" Ginyu yelled out. He created an energy ball in the palm of his hand and watched it grow bigger and bigger. As he did so, he went charging towards Goku, who was defenseless. Ginyu went for the hole that he'd left in his former body's chest and watched as it exploded. Blue blood went flying everywhere and bits of the armor fell to the ground. "Nice knowing you."

"Well, it's a sad day when you see a body that's served you for nearly fifteen years go to waste. If only someone useful needed it."

Ginyu turned around and was surprised to see Krillin ready for attack. The death of his best friend had surely caused great anger. Ginyu kicked him in the gut and sent him flying backwards, punching him around a few times before disposing of him with an energy blast.

"Finally," said Ginyu to himself, "all three of them are done for."

However, Captain Ginyu had forgotten about Vegeta. He and Jeice seemed to be engaged in battle for some time now, hurling insults at each other. The two didn't even take notice of Ginyu's triumph. He sighed and flew down to the two, punching Vegeta away from Jeice.

"So, you think just because you've managed to defeat those weaklings that you can take me down?" Vegeta asked. Although he knew it would be better for Kakarot to have stayed alive, it did teach him to not give his enemies mercy. Vegeta was cold hearted and it helped him in his time of need.

"I'm a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta called out. "You really don't think you can beat me, do you?"

Ginyu only laughed at this. "You're not a Super Saiyan. I thought this guy was a Super Saiyan, but no. Not yet at least. You may be close, but you won't have the time to become a Super Saiyan when I'm done with you."

"Captain," said Jeice, "his power level. Unbelievably high…"

Ginyu managed to kick Vegeta a few times before he knew what was coming, but this only made Vegeta smile. "Think you're so tough, punk?"

The Saiyan prince fought back and punched Ginyu in the gut a few times. The Ginyu Force leader was sent flying to the ground and created a large hole on the surface.

"Now it's time for the final blow!" Vegeta yelled with his cold laugh.

"Captain!" Jeice called out

Ginyu's eyes opened as Vegeta rose and rose up towards the sky to get more force for a final blow. In both of his palms, Ginyu began creating ki and watched as light escaped his hands. He didn't move from the spot where he landed, but waited for the right moment to strike Vegeta during his attack. Halfway through shooting down to the surface, Vegeta was hit by the energy blasts and a large cloud of smoke covered the area. Jeice and Ginyu watched anxiously and as the smoke cleared.

The body of the Saiyan prince could be seen from there. The explosion had caused him to fall face first into the ground. Ginyu laughed at this as a smirk spread across his face.

"That's what happens when you mess with the Ginyu Force! Ha, Super Saiyan. What a bunch of bullshit. If that little weakling from Earth wasn't a Super Saiyan, you surely aren't." He walked over towards Vegeta with Jeice close by his side.

"I'll finish the job, Captain," he said, trying to reassure his commander. A small ball of energy started to form in Jeice's hand before Jeice received a very harsh glare from Ginyu.

"You idiot! Haven't you learned anything? First you run away in battle like that, then you interfere with _my_ fight, and now you think you're going to kill Vegeta? If you don't recall, Frieza wanted us to capture him. Believe me, if he was wanted dead, he would be gone by now."

Jeice slowly nodded his head before letting the energy in his hand fade. He would have a tough time getting on Ginyu's good side again. His comrades were now dead and Jeice had done several things wrong in the course of a few hours.

Ginyu continued towards Vegeta; his glare was replaced with a smirk again. The captain kicked Vegeta in the stomach when he arrived near the prince. Vegeta yelled out in pain and coughed up a bit of blood before Ginyu began laughing again.

"He's alive alright. Now all there's to do is wait for Frieza to return. He should be back soon with the password to these dragon balls and eternal life will be his!" Captain Ginyu started walking back towards the dragon balls.

In an instant, the man was knocked off his feet. He felt a rush of pain through his stomach as he was knocked to the ground. Vegeta had gotten up and managed another attack. How was it possible? Ginyu had just started getting the hang of Goku's body and now this!

"You fool, did you really think I was going to give up that easily? Your subordinates have put up a better fight than you," Vegeta spat.

Ginyu growled and flew after Vegeta, but the Saiyan was too quick. Vegeta dodged his attack and managed to kick Captain Ginyu in the back, causing him to fall over again. When he was about to get up, Ginyu was again punched in the stomach and sent flying up in the air. He was about to land yards away before Vegeta punched him in the back. The prince then flew upwards and shoved Ginyu hard into the ground.

Jeice was watching closely and started hurling blasts towards Vegeta's direction. The prince was stunned, which allowed Ginyu to get up and move farther away. Blood was streaming down his face and he wasn't feeling too good anymore.

"Did you not hear what I just told you, Jeice?" Ginyu called. "Stay out of my fights!"

"But, Captain!" Jeice yelled.

"No buts!" snapped Ginyu. "Leave him to me." Ginyu waited for a second before Vegeta attacked. Captain Ginyu easily dodged it and started throwing punches and kicks at the Saiyan. Many of them were dodged and the few that actually hit did little damage. Ginyu growled with frustration again. He threw ki blasts at his opponent, which were easily dodged. Vegeta appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground again.

A few blasts were sent down to Ginyu and he went flying. The man was too weak and could barely move. Vegeta was stronger than he thought, but was Ginyu capable of beating him? His eyes moved up towards Vegeta, who was walking towards him with a smirk on his face. Would he have to resort to another body change? Ginyu sighed. It was hard enough trying to get used to one Saiyan's body, but to jump to another one right away would be horrible. He would do everything he could to beat Vegeta, but the body change would be his last resort.

"You don't look so tough anymore," said Vegeta as he made his way to Ginyu. "I could toy with you for a little while, but I suppose Frieza will be on his way any time now."

Vegeta picked up Ginyu by his collar. Captain Ginyu tried frantically to get out of Vegeta's grip, but it was no use. His arms were placed around Vegeta's wrists, trying to break his hold. Vegeta walked over to the water and grinned before putting his hands around the captain's throat. Jeice watched this with a worried look on his face, but knew not to interfere until the last minute.

By now, Vegeta had submerged Ginyu in the water and was choking him. Faint yells could be heard coming from beneath the water. Vegeta laughed at this.

"Come on, Captain," Jeice muttered.

He was so close! How could he let the little Saiyan pest get to him? Ginyu was cursing himself in his head. He couldn't last much longer like this. He wondered what Frieza would say at his defeat. Surely Vegeta would be killed by Frieza soon enough, but the fact that Ginyu had lost to him was a shame.

Ginyu thought about it more. No. He wasn't going to do this. What was he saying? He couldn't let his comrades down. He couldn't let Frieza down either. He'd gone through too much to just give up now.

He gathered up all his energy and used it to create a ball of ki in his hand. At the right moment, he struck Vegeta in the chest, who fell back instantly into the water. Ginyu took this opportunity to lift the Saiyan prince up with his own hands. The man laughed as he started to strangle Vegeta.

"Look who's winning. And… you thought Saiyan scum like you could beat me. Ha, the 'prince of all Saiyans.' What would your weakling father say if he saw you now?"

Vegeta glared at the man before he was sent flying across the water. Ginyu immediately followed with several attacks. Within a minute, Vegeta was left laying on the grass, blood streaming down his face. Ginyu swiftly landed by him and read his power level. It was much lower than before. That was a good thing.

Ginyu went to walk towards Jeice, but found it extremely difficult. "Jeice, get Vegeta into the ship and tie him up somewhere. I'm going to hit the regen tank. I'll stay here until you come back and you will guard these dragon balls with your life."

"Yes, Captain," Jeice replied. He dragged Vegeta into the ship and returned a few minutes later. Ginyu left as soon as he caught sight of Jeice. He walked down the cold corridors to find a room with a few rejuvenation chambers. Several corpses had been left lining the hallways. These were probably Vegeta's doing, but it was no matter now. The henchmen were easily replaceable, unlike the Ginyu Force. Captain Ginyu sighed once again before thinking about his lost comrades. Perhaps Ginyu and Jeice would find some new recruits soon enough.

The man pulled off his orange jumpsuit and threw it aside with disgust. He took off all of Goku's clothing before walking into the tank. He had overlooked all the settings and controls and pressed a button to start filling it up. As the water hit him, he felt a good sensation and placed the oxygen mask over his face before falling into unconsciousness.


	2. Someone They Think They Can Trust

**Hey guys. First I want to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've been pretty busy with school. Second, I'm sorry about this chapter. I uploaded it with some lines that separate parts of the chapter so it's easy to read, but I guess it didn't go through. So now I'm editing it. I deleted the old version and am replacing it with this. I don't know if your reviews will be deleted. Hopefully not. But I can't stand having the chapter all crammed together like this. And I promise I'll get back to you with a new chapter in a little bit. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ginyu's eyes slowly opened and he looked around, trying to remember what happened. He looked down and grinned, remembering that he had a new body now. It still felt odd and would probably be that way for some time. He didn't usually change bodies very often and always forgot what it felt like. The captain peered out in front of him and saw a man working the rejuvenation chambers. Noticing that Ginyu was conscious, he immediately started draining the tank.

After he left the tank, he noticed a set of armor had been already laid out for him. He pulled on his armor and then his boots. A mirror was placed next to the door. Ginyu looked at his reflection and grinned. The Saiyan from Earth didn't look so bad wearing a Ginyu Force uniform… but he couldn't have pulled it off without Ginyu's help.

"Captain, you're awake!" Jeice called. Ginyu turned around to see his comrade rushing towards him.

"Where's Frieza?" Ginyu asked right away. "Is Vegeta tied up? What about the dragon balls?"

"Don't worry, Captain," said Jeice reassuringly. "Everything's in order, mate. Frieza came back a few hours after your fight, but he only stayed for a little while. He's going to finish taking care of some Namekians and then he should be back. Vegeta's tied up a few rooms away. We've got some pretty strong chains on him and from the looks of it, he's not going anywhere. The dragon balls were brought back into the ship and are being closely guarded."

"I don't want those fools handling the dragon balls," Ginyu grunted. "You saw what happened last time Vegeta barged in here. You're going to keep watch over them."

"What are you going to do, Captain?" Jeice asked.

Captain Ginyu put the bands on his wrists and then picked up his scouter. "I'm going to help take care of those Namekians," he said, putting the scouter on. He left the room with Jeice by his side. "But first let's pay a visit to our friend."

He walked down the corridor until he reached a cell at the end. There was a small barred window on the door. Jeice tapped in a code and the door slid open for them to enter.

Vegeta was lying in the corner with chains binding his arms and legs. Dried blood could be seen all over his face and armor. A large hole could be seen in his armor where Ginyu had hit him in the water. Captain Ginyu pressed his scouter to check the man's power level.

"We'll leave him here for now, but he may have to take a trip to the regen tank. We'll wait for Lord Frieza to get back before we make any decisions." Jeice nodded. They left the room after that and Ginyu started toward the exit.

"Now, let's see," Ginyu began. "If I were a weak little Namekian, where would I go?" He smirked as he pressed his scouter. It immediately picked up Frieza's huge power level and Ginyu grinned. He would simply follow Frieza and assist him. Captain Ginyu took off and started toward Frieza's direction.

Ginyu found himself flying all around and speeding up as fast as he could. "This new body really is fast," he said. "He's even faster than Burter. No. _I'm_ even faster than Burter now." He laughed at his own joke and sped up a bit. That made him think more of Burter, Recoome, and Guildo. Surely Guildo would be easily replaceable. The little runt wasn't much help to the force anyway, but Burter and Recoome showcased real power. Plus, now with all them gone, their routine was completely messed up. Ginyu shook his head, trying to clear these thoughts. He would focus only on Lord Frieza's orders now and think about replacing the force after Frieza's eternal life had been granted.

_I wonder how many work benefits I'll get once Lord Frieza's immortal,_ Ginyu thought with a grin.

He looked down at his reflection once again, kind of refusing to believe that he had actually used his body change. It had been so long since he acquired his last body. This one was better though. It was much lighter and faster. He kind of missed the heavier build. It may have demanded more respect from people, but this one was still useful.

_This guy must have trained pretty hard. Kind of odd for a little peace-loving weakling like him to build his body up so much. But then again, how often do you see a peace-loving Saiyan?_

Captain Ginyu landed next to what appeared to be a tower. He reached his destination and he could feel Frieza's power inside the building. He pressed his scouter once again and noticed a very weak power. It was almost as if… it was on the verge of death. Perhaps Frieza was just finishing up getting the password to the dragon balls and was going to dispose of the Namekian soon enough. Ginyu flew through the window, which has obviously been shattered open by Frieza.

"You're telling me you don't care enough for your children to do just this one thing for me?" Ginyu heard the voice of Frieza. He scanned the room to see his small figure placed in front of a very large and old Namekian. "The last one can be dead in an instant if I return to him. I thought it would be nice if I left him there for a while to see what you decided to do. And I know there's still a little brat flying around here somewhere. Don't think I can't kill him in a second either." Frieza heard Ginyu's footsteps and turned around, lifting an arm in defense.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" he asked. "Wait a minute. You look… you look just like that…" Frieza could not finish his sentence. It had taken him a few seconds to take in the image before him. The man in front of him looked just like the low-class Saiyan who tried to rebel against him all those years ago. What was his name again? "Oh, it doesn't matter," he said. "I demand to know who you are!"

Ginyu bowed to Frieza before speaking. "Lord Frieza, it is me, Captain Ginyu. I apologize for the confusion, but I've acquired a new body since you left."

"Ah, yes," said Frieza with a laugh. "Your comrade told me you had gotten pretty beat up and I wondered who would have the power to even take you in a fight. Well too bad for the poor fool who got caught in your trap. You've come just in time to help me get the password out of this wise Namekian." Frieza laughed at his words.

"Now, back to you," said Frieza, turning back to the old Namekian. "I am giving you one more chance to give me that password."

The old Namekian, known as Guru, sat in silence for a moment before speaking. "There is nothing you can do. If I tell you how to activate the dragon balls, you will use them for your own evil gain. You will destroy my planet immediately afterwards. You have already harmed my people enough. Nail has already told you that when I die, that dragon balls will be gone with me. You are running out of time."

Frieza was growing frustrated at the Namekian's words. "You will not deny me what is rightfully mine, do you hear me? How dare you think you can refuse to help me! Do you know what I am capable of?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta had been waiting several hours to gather up his last bit of strength to carry out a plan that had been formulating inside his head for quite some time. He stared up at the camera on the ceiling. Chances are Frieza had <em>someone<em> watching him, but most of his henchmen had been killed by Vegeta. The Saiyan prince sighed. How could he have been so stupid to let Ginyu defeat him? Sure, he would be strong inside of Kakarot's body, but Vegeta had grown much stronger since he left Kakarot with Ginyu. Ginyu was barely strong enough to defeat the Earthlings in the first place.

The Saiyan decided to think this through once again. He was losing his strength. Had he been able to reach a rejuvenation chamber, he would be fine now, but it was obvious Frieza didn't want to risk it after what happened last time with Zarbon. Therefore, if he didn't have strength, he would have to use stealth. After what he heard of Jeice and Ginyu's last conversation, Jeice was still inside the ship protecting the dragon balls. If Vegeta were even to succeed in escaping, there was no way he could reach the dragon balls. Had Vegeta had his full strength, he would defeat the weakling instantly. If only he had one of those beans Kakarot had offered him.

Vegeta looked around the cold, dark room. There were obviously no windows inside this part of the ship. Vegeta knew for a fact that the cells inside of Frieza's ship were barely used. The man didn't like taking prisoners. Why take when you can kill? Well, for Vegeta's case, he was taken because the Saiyan prince had a lot of potential.

The prince sighed once again before lighting up a small bit of energy in his hands. He placed his fingers over the braces that chained him to the wall. The metal slowly heated up and he could feel the sting as the bands burned through his skin. He suppressed his yells of pain as the bands eventually broke apart. He followed the last action with the bands that chained his feet to the wall. During the end of this process, there were burns on his wrists and legs, but they would disappear after a few trips to the rejuvenation chamber.

The prince stared up at the camera once again. He shot a small ki blast at it before getting up. _Just to be sure_, he thought to himself. He waited a moment to hear if any alarm had sounded. Nothing. That was a good sign for Vegeta. He got up and started blasting tiny holes in the wall. He was working with the little power that he had left and he knew it would take him some time before he could leave the room. Several blasts later, the wall had been destroyed enough for him to see the sunlight outside. The prince silently hopped out of the space ship and landed on the soft grass of Planet Namek. He smirked as he did so. He was free, but now he needed the dragon balls.

That's when he sensed a small power behind him. It couldn't be one of Frieza's men. It felt too odd. Vegeta immediately turned around and saw a small Namekian trying to sneak away. Vegeta grinned before grabbing the boy by his collar.

"Well, well, well," he said. "You thought you could just sneak away from me? What are you doing here, anyway? If Frieza's men saw you, you would be dead in an instant."

The Namekian shook a little before speaking. "Let me go," he threatened.

"What are you going to do if I don't, you little brat?" Vegeta asked. "I'm assuming you're here for the dragon balls. Think you can save your dying planet. Well be my guest. The dragon balls are hidden inside of the ship somewhere, guarded by one of Frieza's most ruthless mercenaries. Good luck." The prince laughed a little before the Namekian responded.

"Laugh all you want," said the young Namekian, "but you won't be using the dragon balls. You don't know how to and neither does Frieza."

Vegeta stopped laughing for a second and stared at the Namekian seriously. _The bald one couldn't figure out how to get the dragon balls to work… and he's used them before on Earth. Frieza obviously hasn't used them yet. He doesn't know how to use them either._ Vegeta grinned. He had all the knowledge he needed right in front of him.

"You've come at the right time, boy," he said. "You're going to help me use these dragon balls."

The Namekian struggled and tried to free himself. "No. I know what you did to those villagers and I'm not helping you! Do you think I would _help_ someone who has killed my people?"

"You don't have much of a choice," said Vegeta, tightening his grip a little bit. "Frieza will figure out the secret soon enough and your planet will be gone. He will gain immortality and destroy this miserable place. With eternal life, _I_ would at least let you live… or perhaps even make you my slave."

The Namekian clenched his teeth at Vegeta's words. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but stopped. He could sense Guru growing weaker. There was no doubt that Frieza had already gotten to him. Nail was at a very weak state and would soon be killed. The last three Namekians would all soon die if he didn't do something. The Earthlings were gone and now there was no one to help him. He couldn't do this alone. He looked back up to Vegeta's face and stared him right in the eyes.

"Fine," he muttered.

Vegeta couldn't believe the stubborn boy's agreement. "What was that, boy?" he asked.

"I said 'fine,'" the boy repeated. "I am willing to work with you, but I will not tell you how to summon the dragons. I will be the one to carry out the wishes. The dragon balls here perform three wishes. I will use the first two and I will allow you to have the last, but you must swear not to hurt me or my people."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine," he stated. "If you want to play it like that, you little brat. I was going to split the wishes with the Earthlings anyways. I guess I'll just have to compromise with you, but if you try anything funny, you're dead." The Namekian nodded slowly.

"My name is Dende," he said as Vegeta slowly let him down. "First I will need you to retrieve the dragon balls. It's not a good idea to call upon the dragon inside of that ship." He pointed to Frieza's space ship.

"As much as I would love that," Vegeta began, "I'm running out of strength. Frieza's men will just capture me again. If this is going to work, we'll need a little cooperation from you too."

"What?" Dende asked.

"I was thinking bait," he said with a laugh. "I mean, look at you. You're small and weak. You'd be perfect for the job."

The thought of this scared Dende slightly, but he shook his head. This was for the best. "Alright, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>"You're frustrating me," Frieza said coldly. He'd been staring at the large man in front of him for the past minute in silence. Ginyu remained by his side, waiting for something to happen.<p>

Guru had decided to stop talking. What was said was how he felt and there was no need to speak anymore. He spent his time trying to search for his last remaining children. He could read Dende just a little, but barely felt anything of Nail. It seemed that the Namekian was growing weaker.

"Captain Ginyu," said Frieza, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This is going to take longer than I thought. You need to secure the dragon balls. I need to trust that they're in good hands."

"As you wish, Lord Frieza," said Ginyu. He saluted to the short man and flew off into the distance, heading back to the space ship.

Jeice hadn't moved from the same spot for quite some time now and he was growing irritated. The dragon balls were safely hidden inside a room of the ship. Vegeta was weak and wouldn't be leaving that cell any time soon. Perhaps he could just leave for fifteen minutes. What was the worst that could happen? But he stopped himself.

"No," he whispered. "The captain's already mad at me for screwing up last time. I need to make sure I do this right." He stood there for several more minutes before he heard yells from men down the hall.

"Quit your screaming!" Jeice yelled. "What is it _this time_?" The Ginyu Force member peered down the hallway before making the conclusion that no one could be seen. Suddenly, a small Namekian could be seen shooting down the hall. He flew amazingly fast and paid no attention to the people around him. "What the?... What is going on here?" He sprinted down the hall and took off, shooting towards the Namekian. _How did a Namekian get inside of here?_

He immediately caught up with the boy and shot right in front of him. The Namekian stopped in an instant. He was shaking. The boy turned around and tried to start flying the other way before Jeice flew in front of him and stopped him.

"Well, decided to pay a nice visit, eh?" Jeice asked. "I'm sure Lord Frieza would be pleased to see you when he gets back." Jeice grabbed hold of the boy. "I know, mate. I'll just put you in with Vegeta until he gets back. He's a bit of a monkey, but don't worry. He won't bite… if you keep far enough away from him." Jeice laughed at his joke before slowly flying back down the hall. The Namekian was still shaking. He had said nothing since Jeice had caught him. The boy struggled, but obviously couldn't break free.

Jeice eventually made it to the cell he had placed Vegeta in. "Now, I think you'll find it quite cozy in here." He turned to the cell door and was in shock. Vegeta was gone and there was a large hole in the space ship wall! "Damn it!" Jeice yelled. He threw Dende into the metal wall before taking off back to the room where the dragon balls had been hidden.

The door slid open for him and he ran inside. The dragon balls were gone and a small figure could be seen shooting across the ocean. "Damn him," Jeice growled in anger. "No. I won't let this happen. Not this time."

The Ginyu Force warrior was getting ready to take off after Vegeta when the clanking of boots against the metal floor interrupted him. Captain Ginyu was back and he didn't look pleased.

"Now, Captain," Jeice started, "there was a little Namek boy flying around here and they distracted me. Vegeta has the dragon balls now, but I swear I'll get them back!"

"Then go get them!" Ginyu ordered angrily. Jeice didn't say a word, but took off after Vegeta. Ginyu turned around and walked angrily to the small Namek boy. His fists were clenched and his teeth were clenched together. He wasn't going to let anything happen to the dragon balls. Vegeta was leach and couldn't hold up for long. Jeice would be able to easily defeat him.

He kicked the Namekian in the stomach. "Come on, now," he said. "Get up." The Namek boy slowly got up off the ground and looked up at Ginyu. "I know you did that for Vegeta and I'm not going to let you help him! You're going to tell me how to use the dragon balls." Captain Ginyu laughed at Dende, who was shaking a little bit.

"I refuse to help you!" Dende yelled. Ginyu let out a deep growl and picked up Dende. He then threw the Namekian inside a nearby cell and shut the door.

"Damn it," he muttered. "Damn it! None of these damn Nameks will give out their secrets! And now Vegeta's gone with the dragon balls! Frieza will have my head if he comes back and they're gone." Captain Ginyu began pacing back and forth, thinking for several minutes.

"They don't trust anyone," he muttered to himself. "They'll only give out their secrets to someone they think they can trust. All the Earthlings are dead. There's no one I can use to…" He stopped walking and looked up. A mirror had been placed on the wall where he was standing. A devious smile suddenly spread across the captain's face. "If they want someone they think they can trust, I'll give him to them."

He made his way down the hall and to the room where he was last in the rejuvenation chamber.

* * *

><p>"Where is that little pest?" Vegeta asked himself. "He should have been here by now." The sound of feet hitting the grass rang through Vegeta's ears. He turned around, expecting Dende. The man who stood before him was not Dende at all. It was Jeice.<p>

"Don't think you can just take those dragon balls and not expect me to come after you!" Jeice growled. "If you think I'm going to let Frieza down, you're mistaken."

Vegeta's eyes moved back and forth between Jeice and the dragon balls, which he had thrown into the same spot and gathered up to put next to each other. _I'll have to buy some time_.

"You know, I've always hated that stupid accent of yours," he said with a smirk.

"Don't try to turn this around," Jeice replied. "You're acting tough, but I know that you're weak. Captain Ginyu took too much out of you and you just barely made it here. I'm going to beat you and then take you back to the ship with the dragon balls. Frieza will probably have me kill you once he returns."

"Are you sure he won't have _you_ killed?" Vegeta asked, smiling. "I mean, I'm sure I'm a big target with him now, but after that last slip up, I'm sure he's ready to kill you the moment he sees you."

"You dare?" Jeice yelled. He shot forward and started attacking Vegeta. The prince still had some fight in him, but probably wouldn't last very long. He had been punched several times by Jeice and was having a hard time dodging. The two lifted up higher and higher in the air. Vegeta noticed himself slowly losing his speed. It was hurting him just to attempt to hit Jeice.

The prince was punched up in the air and beaten back down against the ground. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open and he was ready to slip into unconsciousness. His hands were shaking and he felt a stream of blood coming out of his mouth and his forehead. There were cuts and bruises all over his body and he was nearly ready to give up.

Jeice walked over to Vegeta and picked him up so that his head was perfectly level with Jeice's. He then proceeded to punch the man in the face over and over again. Blood was gushing out of the Saiyan's nose and he fell to the ground upon being let go.

"That should take care of you," Jeice said, clapping his hands together to get a bit of dust off his gloves. He then pressed against his scouter. "Captain, I dealt with Vegeta and the dragon balls."

"Good," said Ginyu from the other end. "Now _make sure_ this time you see to it that no one gets their hands on them. Leave them where you are and I'll find you later. I've got a bit of business to take care of first.

* * *

><p>Ginyu flew at full speed, only glancing down at his reflection in the water a few times now. He was now wearing Goku's old orange jumpsuit. It was kind of funny looking down at himself. It was like seeing the real Goku again, except for the scouter of course. It was still placed over his left eye. The small device beeped and a light started blinking. He was close. The man searched desperately for a Namekian standing around.<p>

"There," Ginyu said. "I've got you now!" He was careful to take off his scouter before landing. A full grown Namekian man lay on the soft grass. A bit of blood could be seen on his face and his clothes were torn up. Ginyu could tell Frieza had already been to him.

"Are… are you okay?" Ginyu tried to act convincingly, laying a hand on the man's shoulder. "Hello?"

Nail opened one of his eyes first and looked up at Captain Ginyu before opening the other. "Greetings," he said weakly.

"I should get you some help," Ginyu said, trying his best to look concerned.

"Ha," said Nail. "Don't worry too much about me. I'll survive. I just got beat around a little. You should be worried about yourself. But then again, I don't think you should worry too much. Your friends have told me a little bit about you. You're that guy from Earth that's supposed to come and save us." Nail grinned. "Well, I'd say you came a little late, but there's still a little bit of time."

Captain Ginyu grinned at the man. "Well I'm here now," he said, "but I need some help. You see, we can't – er – get the dragon balls to work."

Nail looked confused and then a little scared. He searched for Guru's life force for a second and then relaxed. Guru was still alive. "You got me worried there for a second," he said. "Now I get it. You're from Earth and the dragon balls work differently there. Here, our dragon balls give three wishes and our year is only 130 days, so the dragon balls reappear after 130 days. Well, how do you get the dragon balls to work on your planet?"

Ginyu looked shocked. "Uh… um…," he stood there for a second thinking. "You know, it really slips my mind right now. I haven't used them in so long, I…"

"Well here we have to call upon the dragon," said Nail. "The dragon here is known as Porunga and you must call him by his name. You also need to know that your wishes must be asked in our native language. They can't be asked in the common tongue."

_Damn_, Ginyu thought. _I don't know any Namekian!_

"Any chance you've got a translator around here?" Ginyu asked hesitantly.

"You can always bring the dragon balls to me," he said weakly with a smile. "I know I don't look like I've got much time left, but give it a shot."

"You see," said Ginyu, trying to think of a good story, "We can't move the dragon balls. We don't have much time left before Lord Frieza gets to them. "

"What do you need to know?"

Ginyu was shocked. He didn't know how to respond to this question without losing the Namekian's trust. "You see, Frieza is incredibly strong. I… I don't know if I'll be able to beat him and get out of here alive… with my friends. I need to… wish for immortality."

Nail looked a little surprised. "That Saiyan, Vegeta, was going to wish for immortality. Your friends were going to split the wishes with him. Is that still the plan?"

Ginyu hesitantly nodded. "I… I need to know how to wish for Vegeta's immortality." Nail nodded.

"If you'd ask me, I'd say it probably isn't the wisest choice," he said, "but after all, they _are_ your wishes." Nail then recited the wish for Ginyu. The captain asked for him to repeat it twice so that he could remember it in his head. The name "Vegeta" was always thrown in at the very end and Ginyu knew it would be easy to replace this name with "Lord Frieza."

"Good luck," said Nail. "I'll hopefully be seeing you soon."

Ginyu smiled, but he was really contemplating whether or not to kill the man. _No,_ he thought. _If things go wrong, I'll have someone to come back to._ Captain Ginyu thanked the man and took off, heading back to the base. He would see if Lord Frieza had arrived back.

* * *

><p>Dende wasn't having a very good day so far. His head was still throbbing violently and he wondered if he had a concussion. His surroundings had appeared to be spinning around him for the last several minutes and he felt like he was going to puke.<p>

The boy rubbed his head with his hand and stared over at the metal door to the cell he was being held in. It was shaking along with everything else in his sight. He waited several more minutes before even attempting to get up. It seemed like the hardest thing in the world. He was carrying his own small weight, but it felt like he was carrying a ton. All he felt like doing was collapsing and falling asleep for a long time.

_The door_, he thought. The door in front of him hadn't been shut all the way. It had been jammed and a small space had been left open. It was just enough space for Dende to put one eye through. The boy slipped through the door within a few seconds. It was a tight squeeze, but it proved no problem for Dende.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Jeice yelled. He stumbled to the ground after Vegeta lunged himself at the Ginyu Force member. "You just won't give up, will you?" The man had to have been extremely tired by now and knew he would be defeated soon, but something kept him going. He was kicked several times in the stomach and face by Jeice and was sent flying.<p>

The prince landed nearby and slowly got up. He flew up a few yards above the ground and stared down at Jeice. The man's face was expressionless. He no longer had any look of anger or frustration. It was hard to read what was going through his mind.

Meanwhile, Dende had landed next to the dragon balls. He was aching from being thrown into the wall, but was still as quick as possible. He ran to the dragon balls and immediately started yelling out to the dragon. The skies grew dark and lightning flashed all across the land. Jeice and Vegeta continued fighting and took no notice to their changing surroundings until a bolt of lightning struck close by. Jeice stopped for a moment and was punched in the face by Vegeta. He was sent flying back a little bit before catching himself.

_They said the skies grow dark when the dragon balls are being used._ Vegeta looked down and saw the dragon balls glowing. Dende was standing next to them and suddenly a large form appeared before them. It was the dragon.

Jeice noticed this and shot down to the ground. He darted towards Dende, but was stopped by Vegeta. The Saiyan punched Jeice in the stomach and shot a ki blast at him.

A loud, booming voice started speaking and Vegeta believed it could only be the voice of the dragon. "State your first wish."

The small Namekian immediately started screaming his first wish at the top of his lungs. He had no time to waste and he knew what he wanted. "It shall be done," the dragon bellowed. A moment passed before the dragon spoke again. "You have to wishes remaining. Speak your next wish."

Jeice was frantically trying to get down to the Namekian, but Vegeta kept getting in his way. The Namekian had already stated his second wish before Jeice had managed to finally push Vegeta away and started making his way to the dragon balls.

Two figures could be seen flying in the distance. The energy trail they left behind was massive and showed that they were flying extremely fast. It could be none other than Frieza and Captain Ginyu.

"Boy!" Vegeta screamed over the loud thunder. "Listen to me! Nothing will save you now, but my immortality! Hurry up and state the wish or we will both be gone!"

Dende hesitated a little bit. Captain Ginyu and Frieza started closing in on him and were getting ready to land. "Give me what is rightfully mine, boy!" Vegeta yelled. "You made a promise with me! Hurry up or we will both be dead!"

Dende gulped and nodded toward Vegeta's direction. He looked up at the dragon, which was growing impatient with him. He started stating the wish. It was hard to believe that he was doing this for an enemy, but it was the only chance for him to survive. His people would be safe, but he may still have a chance to stop Frieza from his evil conquest. Vegeta was still bad, but not as bad as Frieza would be.

The boy was about to finish off his wish. He started pronouncing Vegeta's name, but was attacked by a large figure and shoved into the ground. A hand was tightly placed over his mouth and he could not finish the wish. "LORD FRIEZA!" The man screamed. The man got up and shoved Dende back into the ground.

"Your wish shall be granted," the dragon said. Vegeta watched this in horror.

"NO!" he screamed. "NO!" He was growing furious at the boy's stupidity. Had the Namekian started his wish only a second earlier, Vegeta would have gained eternal life.

Frieza stopped next to Ginyu with an expression of anger and confusion. As the dragon disappeared, he felt a sudden rush inside of his body. Frieza lifted his hand to look at it. He was trembling as a strong force shot through his body. His body was now giving off a light glow and he peered down at himself for several seconds before looking at his surroundings. The dragon had disappeared and the dark sky was now light again. Vegeta's screams of defeat were now gone and all eyes were on Frieza.

"It is done," he said with a laugh. "I am immortal."


	3. Don't Even Know Who You're Up Against

**Hello again. I'm updating with another chapter. This one's shorter and I'm really sorry for that. It's more of a filler chapter, but I'm hoping to write more soon. I'm not exactly happy with this chapter, but hopefully I'll map out more of what I want from this story soon. **

**Greendragonsheart: First, I want to say thank you for reviewing first. Sorry you had to wait about a month for another chapter. I've been pretty busy with school work. Tomorrow's actually my last day. And I thought the whole idea of this fic was a twist in itself, haha. I'm going to see what I can do with this.**

**LinkinparkGxVyaoifan: Thank you. The problem is I have a good idea for a story, just don't know where exactly to take it. But we'll see if we can get there.**

**PihlajaPuu: Haha, yeah. I thought making Frieza immortal would be a key part in this fic and we'll see how it plays out. I thought putting Vegeta and Ginyu as the main characters would raise some eyebrows. But for the most part, we're focusing on Ginyu for now. I have some plans for Vegeta and maybe Goku later.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Captain Ginyu was caught in so much awe that he almost didn't hear the sound of Vegeta leaving. He quickly turned around and screamed at Jeice to go after him.

"No," said Frieza. "Let him go. I've already won and now he can go find a dark, quiet corner in the universe to be miserable."

Ginyu nodded. "Congratulations, Lord Frieza," he said. "It has been an honor serving you. We've run into some bumps along the way, but the challenge proved to be nothing for us. And now you are finally immortal!" Ginyu laughed.

"Well," said Frieza, "I'll have to say I was disappointed in some of your actions, Captain, but I cannot be upset at this point in time. Now, I have some business to take care of. I'll be leaving immediately, but I can trust that you two will dispose of this planet?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza," said Ginyu.

"Very well," Frieza replied. "I will perhaps see you soon." He looked down at his body again, which was giving off a faded glow. It had died down since his wish was first granted, but he could still feel the new sense of strength. He then took off back in the direction of his ship.

Captain Ginyu scanned the area once again and saw Dende laying there. He hadn't moved one inch since Ginyu tackled him to the ground. The captain shot a blast of energy and the Namekian was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, Jeice!" he yelled up to his comrade. "Let's do a little last minute scanning before we get rid of this place." The two took off and flew for several minutes.

"Stop!" Jeice stopped at Ginyu's command and scanned the area around him. Why had the captain stopped him? Nothing looked different than what they'd seen in the past few minutes they were flying. "Check it out." Ginyu pointed down to an area between two large boulders.

"Who is that?" Jeice asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out," said Ginyu. He laughed and shot down to the area between the boulders. The sounds of waves crashing up against the rocks rang through his ears as he stepped forward.

The blue-haired woman in front of him had no idea what was going on. She turned around a second later and looked shocked, but then smiled. "Goku!" she yelled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but out of all people, I'm glad to see you! You finally made it here and this means you get to take me back to Earth! Thank God! I've been on this planet much too long. I saw the sky get dark, so I'm guessing you used the dragon balls, huh? I heard you get three wishes too, so we got to wish back some more people! And Piccolo will be back now, so we can wish back the rest on Earth when the dragon balls reappear within the year! You know, for a second there, I thought you might have been Vegeta, or worse, one of Frieza's goons." The woman stopped to take in a deep breath. She almost exploded with excitement.

Ginyu grinned at the woman. He was trying to decide if he should even say anything. Perhaps it would be better to take her by surprise… but he couldn't. He was going to have fun with this. "Well, it's a good thing I got here in time. You must've been dying to get back to Earth. But first, tell me, what are you willing to do to get home?"

Bulma frowned. She was confused by Ginyu's words. "Goku?" she asked. "Your voice sounds a little scratchy. Are you alright? And what's with the Saiyan uniform and the scouter? Did you lose your normal clothes?"

Ginyu shook his head. He pulled the woman closer to him. She was pushed right up against his chest. The woman began to scream and attempted to punch Ginyu, but it was no use. He slammed her against the hard rock and pushed himself up against her. He pressed his lips against hers and held on to her hands while doing so. He squeezed tighter as she attempted to scream louder. Her yells were faint as Ginyu suppressed them with his own mouth. When he was done, he punched her hard in the gut and threw her down against the rock. Her face had been cut and a little bit of blood started trickling out of her mouth. Ginyu walked over towards the water and ran his hands through it. He placed some of it over his face and wet his hair down just a tad. The man grinned. He actually had hair that he could feel against his skin. It was an odd feeling.

"You done, mate?" Captain Ginyu turned around and grinned at Jeice.

"I guess," said Ginyu. "I was trying to decide whether to bring her along. We're going on vacation after this anyway. God knows we deserved it." Jeice smiled at this. He started thinking of all the women he would soon meet up with.

He looked back at the woman. It was hard to decide if he should have gone further with her, but she wasn't worth his time. He'd been with dozens of women before their deaths on purging missions, but he didn't feel like it today. Today was different. It was a day for victory. He would probably return back to base and find some women there.

Within a few minutes, the two had started flying again. Ginyu's wet hair had started to dry as the wind whirled through it. "What a deadbeat place," he said to Jeice. "I don't think anyone will miss this planet. When we go on our next purging mission, you better make sure the planet is worth it!"

Jeice sighed. He wondered how many missions they would be getting with more than half of the Ginyu Force gone. Surely Frieza would be kind to them, but it would be odd purging without the other guys.

Before Jeice realized it, Ginyu had landed down below. Jeice shot after him and swiftly landed on his feet. "Check this out," said Ginyu. There was a large spaceship before them. It wasn't nearly as big as Frieza's, but it was larger than the space pods they'd used to arrive. "This is the ship that Saiyan on Earth came on." Ginyu walked into the ship with Jeice following him.

"These Earthlings are weak fighters, but it looks like they're pretty good at building," said Ginyu in a surprised tone. He looked around the ship for a few minutes. One of the doors opened to a large selection of orange jumpsuits. Ginyu smirked at this. The Saiyan should have packed some better armor. Ginyu poked around for a bit more and discovered some food. The last thing he did was test out the controls towards the middle of the ship.

"This guy must have had a pretty fierce training plan," Ginyu said. He tapped on a few controls and instantly felt an enormous weight on him. The man collapsed to the floor first before Jeice.

"Captain!" Jeice called. "What did you do?" He attempted to get up, but couldn't move a muscle. He was stuck.

"I… don't… know," said Ginyu. He was struggling to get up too. The man looked around. There was nothing on top of them crushing them. How could this have happened? _The controls_, he thought. _This guy thought of everything. This is how he got so strong! He's been training under a lot of gravity!_

It took nearly a minute to gather the strength for Ginyu to even move. He pulled himself closer to the controls and slowly lifted his hand. It moved around for several seconds before finding a large button. When he pressed it, he felt instant relief and he sunk back to the floor. He never knew that normal gravity felt so good.

"Damn it," Jeice muttered. "Just who the hell is this guy? I don't think I know anyone who'd go this far to train… except for maybe Vegeta, but we both know he probably won't be training very long now." He laughed.

Ginyu got up and looked around again. "Maybe we can learn something from this guy. Just imagine what this ship did to his power level. We better take this thing back with us."

"What about the space pods?" Jeice asked, just a little bit concerned.

"Forget about those lousy things," said Ginyu. "This thing's state of the art. And even if we need space pods, it's not like there's a shortage." He looked around once more and saw the words "CAPSULE" in large letters written on the panel of the controls. "Looks like this 'capsule' makes pretty good ships. I think I saw that woman with some sort of device that said 'capsule.'" Ginyu thought about it for a second. Images of him up against her started swarming around in his head before he remembered a small device that surely enough, had the word "capsule" etched on it.

Ginyu nodded. "Maybe you should go get her and that device. This guy's got connections and she's got to be part of it. And even if she isn't of much use, I guess we can give her a chance and let her work as a concubine." He laughed.

"Right, Captain," said Jeice before taking off. Ginyu looked around a little more before Jeice came back holding the unconscious woman.

"Now," said Ginyu, "if we could just get this thing to work." He studied the controls as Jeice studied the woman lying near him. There was a bit of dried blood near her lips and her hair was a mess from the wind. She wouldn't be getting up anytime soon and may even need some medical attention when they got back to base.

"I get it," he said, smiling. "These Earthlings may be good with training stations, but they sure as hell don't know how to make a ship on their own. These are the same controls as in the space pod. Just a little outdated, that's all." He pressed a few buttons and heard the ship start. "There we go."

"We're done here, Captain?" Jeice asked.

"I believe so. You can do the honors of destroying this place on the way out… if you will. I think I'll take this little lady into that room over there." He picked Bulma up and placed her in an area that was clearly made of resting. After that, he checked the coordinates, zooming out to a larger map of the galaxy. The ship would have to be reprogrammed a little if it was to do him a lot of use. The only two marked planets were Earth and Namek. Ginyu would have to search for the base from memory. After a few minutes, he successfully found the base he was looking for. Within an instant, the ship started taking off.

Jeice was standing near the door, waiting for this moment. He waited nearly a minute before hitting the switch near the door. Raising a hand, he created a large ball of energy. He began shooting it down at Namek. Smoke could be seen rising all throughout the planet and after a moment, a large crumbling noise could be heard. The planet wouldn't obliterate, but it would certainly be destroyed within the next few hours. Jeice could already see the shifting of the planet. It was going into a very vulnerable state. It would most likely just fall to pieces and slip away far off into space.

"Looks like we've got a few days, Captain," said Jeice. He was looking over the controls again.

"Enough time for training," the captain replied. "Hell, I can't remember the last time I even bothered with training, but the way that Saiyan almost defeated me, I don't think it's such a bad idea."

Jeice was about to say something, but paused for a moment. He was going to just forget about it, but decided to get it out. "What about the others? What about Guildo… and Recoom…. And Burter?"

Ginyu looked up and stared at Jeice for a second before answering. "Nothing we can do about that," he said. "I have to admit that our choreography is going to be off for a bit. Maybe we'll spend some time coming up with some new poses. And I guess…" The captain paused. "Alright, fine! They'll have to be replaced. There is no Ginyu Force with only two men! But we're not going to do it right away. It could take _years_ to replace men like those." Ginyu went on for several more minutes, lecturing about how fantastic the Ginyu Force was and how it would be hard to replace his deceased men.

"Well, mate," said Jeice, "it's been a while and I think it's time for me to hit the shower." He took his scouter off. "That's the good thing about not being cooped up in those little space pods for a long time." Ginyu nodded and Jeice made his way to the shower area.

Ginyu looked back at the controls. He studied the gravity changer for a second and started moving it down. The Saiyan was training at one hundred times his normal gravity. No wonder the guy got so strong. Ginyu placed the number down to five and pressed a button. He immediately felt a shift in his balance, but grinned. This, he could handle. He'd been on planets with different gravities, but he would surely have to work his way up to a high amount of gravity. The man got down on the floor and started doing pushups. After around fifteen minutes, sweat trickled down his face. His hair was growing damp again and he smiled. It felt good to be training again.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm getting noticed just a little bit more," said Ginyu. He looked around and saw several women staring at his direction. They had been sitting in the bar for the past half hour or so and were chugging down drinks. Jeice, who sat across from Ginyu, had been locking his eyes on a short woman in the corner.<p>

"Yeah, mate," said Jeice. "I think we're both in for some good ones tonight."

It had been nearly two weeks since the two men had arrived back at base. They had heard no word from Frieza just yet and decided to head closer to the inner city. Most of their nights had been spent at bars and staying home to drink and play cards. The vacation was treating them well so far, but Ginyu was starting to become worried. The henchmen back at base hadn't contacted them at all about the blue haired woman and they hadn't asked for them to report back.

"Just ease up a little, mate," said Jeice. He noticed the stressed look on his boss's face. "What do you say we get some girls to come back with us?"

"Just hurry up and take that one in the corner you've been eying for the past half hour. I think I'll stay here for a bit longer. Don't get too drunk. I don't want you throwing up all over the floor and I'm planning on heading back to base tomorrow." Jeice didn't say a word as he got up and approached the woman in the corner. She put down her drink and started toying with her hair.

Ginyu chugged down what was left of his drink and slid out of the booth. He made his way out the door and found a little bit of wind brushing through his hair as he started down the sidewalk. The city was very large and lights were shining from very far in the distance. In this part of the city, there were fewer pedestrians walking around. They were just outside the middle where the main action usually happened. In this area, it was mostly alley after alley with the occasional bar or apartment complex.

The atmosphere was warm and it was a good thing. This planet was rarely at a cool state and normally was around seventy degrees Fahrenheit. He shuddered a little thinking about the few missions he was sent to where the planet's normal temperature was actually below zero. This was nice.

Most of the captain's attention was directed towards the sights and sounds of the city, but it took him several minutes before he actually looked up at the sky. It was nearing midnight and Ginyu had only walked a couple of blocks. It was hard to see any stars due to the bright lights of the city, but one thing was for certain. A full moon hung over the city. This planet's was very large and placed close.

A small grin appeared on Ginyu's face. There had been so many legends revolving around the Saiyans. There was that idiotic one about the Super Saiyan. He had no idea if it was actually true, but if it were, it was definitely irrelevant. Then there was the one concerning the great apes. He hadn't actually _seen_ it, but he knew for a fact it was true. Back when the Saiyans lived on Planet Vegeta, he heard them boast about it all the time. They would supposedly transform under a full moon.

"Saiyan!" There appeared to be a man walking behind Ginyu, but he ignored it. He was passing an alley with a dim light on the side and several dumpsters lining the brick walls.

"Saiyan!" he yelled again. Ginyu stopped and turned around. A tall muscular man stood before him. He had a skin tone that was a light shade of blue. His hair was gray and he wore tattered clothing.

"Well, well, well," he said. "What do we have here? It's been too long. I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to answer to 'Saiyan' around here, but I guess you really are. You probably don't recognize me, but I sure as hell recognize you. You haven't changed one bit."

Ginyu rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Of course you don't," said the man. "Well it's been about twenty years, but I'll never forget you. You've probably killed millions more in that time. You probably can't even keep track of how many planets you've purged. It's a funny thing seeing you here. I almost didn't recognize you without your tail." The man gave a weak laugh.

Ginyu's look of frustration turned to a smile. "Actually, I think I might remember you. Refresh my memory, will you?"

"You purged my planet when I was just a kid!" the man yelled. "I was sold into slavery for a while, but I eventually got out of it. I heard Frieza got rid of your planet too. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?"

Ginyu stood there with a smirk on his face. He didn't move an inch. A moment passed and the man in front of him ran forward to make an attack. He started punching at Ginyu, who easily dodged his attacks. The man was growing frustrated and started kicking, eventually punching Ginyu in the gut. The man landed hard against the brick wall.

"Damn it," said Ginyu under his breath. He still had some getting used to in this body. Had it been his old body, the other guy would have been dead by now. He shot up from his spot on the ground and started attacking back. Ki blasts were shot towards the other man, but they weren't doing much.

"I'm a little stronger now, as you can tell!" the man yelled and punched Ginyu in the gut again. He stopped himself from falling on the ground again and steadily regained his balance. He'd only had a few drinks, but perhaps it was a few too many.

He stopped himself for a second to allow himself to truly focus on his opponent. Captain Ginyu shot forward and punched the man in the face. Blood started oozing from his mouth as he was sent flying back. He immediately regained balance and shot forward at Ginyu, throwing punches. Ginyu easily dodged these and threw a few of his own punches back, which were dodged too.

"You're like a little cockroach, you now that?" said Ginyu with a grin. He shot up off the ground and sent some ki blasts down towards his way. The man shot away from the alley just in time to dodge them. A bit of the brick building was damaged and there was smoke rising from it.

"So what do you think of me now?" the man asked, rising up to Ginyu's level.

Ginyu laughed. "I think I'm just getting started with you." Another blast was sent towards the man and it made impact, but did little damage. He was sent flying back a bit, but stopped himself and sent some of his own ki blasts towards Ginyu. The captain tried to dodge them, but was hit and fell down to the dry pavement. He felt it scrape up against his neck and could feel just a little bit of blood trickling down.

The man quickly landed near Ginyu and started walking towards him. "You're finished. It's been twenty years, but I finally got my revenge."

Ginyu lifted himself up and punched the man in the gut. He left his fist near the man's stomach and lifted him up in the air. He punched him once again and sent him flying up towards the sky. Captain Ginyu shot up above him and kicked him back down to the pavement, creating a small hole in the ground.

"The sad part is you don't even know who you're up against, kid," Ginyu said. "That Saiyan you're talking about… he's long gone. You just picked a fight with the leader of the Ginyu Force… and lost. It's time for you to die!" Ginyu grinned as a shocked look spread across the man's face. The man was obliterated with a final ki blast.

Ginyu brushed off a bit of blood and dirt off his neck and face. He then continued walking back towards the inner part of the city. "Captain!" Ginyu looked back and saw Jeice speeding towar

Thds him. "I heard something about a bit of a fight outside the bar."

"Don't worry about it, Jeice," he said. "Some idiot mistook me for the guy who blew up his planet. But we're going back to base first thing in the morning. No more fooling around." Jeice nodded and the two continued walking off into the night.

The moon was still shining as brightly as ever over the large city. It was practically begging for a true Saiyan to return and make use of his full potential.

* * *

><p><strong>If you guys are wondering, the man in the street confused Ginyu for Bardock. (Because Bardock and Goku look nearly identical). Sorry for any confusion. I know Ginyu appears weak, but he's supposed to be. He was able to beat Vegeta, but that was at his maximum strength with much trial. And as you can see, Vegeta wasn't as his strongest at Namek. Hopefully we'll see more of him soon.<strong>


	4. Not in a Position to Say No

Chapter 4

"Gotchya."

Jeice had been sitting nearby. He had let himself go the past few weeks by sleeping in hours later than usual. Usually, Burter would wake up the whole force early for a meal. Things were different now.

"What is it?"

Ginyu had been typing away at the computer for nearly half an hour now. It was incredibly odd to see him doing this. Jeice could usually see him practicing poses or eating in the morning, but it looked like the man hadn't been interested in either.

"The guy from Namek," said Ginyu, "you know, the guy I took the body from. He was from Earth. He was pretty damn strong, but he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to. He even _asked_ us to leave, remember?" Jeice nodded his head at this, as he was only slightly listening. "Well when I left that bar a few weeks ago, this guy thought I was a Saiyan and started a fight with me. He thought I was the one who purged his planet."

"So?"

"So that fool from Earth could never have the guts to purge a planet. He was a little weakling. I've been looking through these files forever, but I've finally got it. He said his planet was purged about twenty years ago. So I looked up some of the bigger planets that were purged and I found the guy's race. Back then, they kept records of the purging teams sometimes, especially the ones that seemed more of a threat. And boy did this guy seem like a threat. The guy's name is Bardock and he led a team of low class Saiyan warriors. He's been dead for twenty years now, but the guy sure as hell looks a lot like me."

Jeice looked up to the large screen and saw an old picture of a man that did look identical to Ginyu. "Except for that scar. But I thought those were supposed to go away. Don't Saiyans heal quickly?"

"Let's take a look." Ginyu pressed a tab on the side that gave him a short summary of Bardock and his abilities.

_Low Class Saiyan Mercenary. Leads team on purging missions. Known to recover fast. Takes a lot of damage. Three Sons._

He scrolled down. The word "THREAT" was written in red in all capital letters.

"He only kept records of people that mattered," said Ginyu. "I mean, what's with this guy? Saiyans are supposed to be powerful, but this guy ain't special. He looks like any other Saiyan I've seen."

"Probably thought he was a hot shot," said Jeice. "You know those damn Saiyans. They think they own the universe with the way they are. You've seen Vegeta in his younger days. I still wonder why Frieza ever took the little brat."

"Hmm." Captain Ginyu pressed a tab that read "Related Files." Several files popped up. Ginyu scrolled through "Saiyans," "King Vegeta," "Prince Vegeta," and finally hit a file that said "Saiyan Survivors." A small paragraph could be seen that talked about the destruction of Planet Vegeta. A picture of three Saiyans could be seen.

"They got the other two here," said Ginyu. "The bald one and the one with the long hair."

_Prince Vegeta, General Nappa, and a low class Saiyan known as Raditz are as of now the only three known survivors of the destruction of the Saiyan race. Several Saiyan children and toddlers were sent on missions hours before the destruction had begun, but none have reported back or have been contacted._

"Well there's the mystery of Goku right there," Ginyu muttered. He scrolled down once again in search of more information. His eyes widened when he saw a picture before him. Three pictures of three Saiyan babies had been placed next to each other with a caption.

_Saiyan brothers Kakarot, Turles, and Raditz. All three had left for missions that day, but only Raditz had reported back._

"So," Ginyu said with a grin, "it looks like Goku had a few brothers. And he _did_ have a real Saiyan name. Looks like he's either Kakarot or Turles. The two look so much alike, I can't tell which one he is. And I bet you that low class threat was their father. Was probably a big shot with the women. I'd be surprised if either of these guys have the same mother." Ginyu chuckled.

Jeice put his fork down and pushed his plate away. While Ginyu was looking through the archives, Jeice had been eating his late breakfast. "So now I guess we know what all those computer guys do. It always seemed like they never did anything to me. Guess we should probably give them a _little_ more credit, mate."

Captain Ginyu shrugged. He had never accessed these archives before and it had never occurred to him to use them until now. His interest in the Saiyan race was increasing, but he still didn't know why. It looked like all the Saiyans were dead now.

"I can train all I want, but I can't get this body's full potential unless I know what I'm dealing with." Ginyu looked down at his arms. Goku's body was definitely by far the strangest he'd been in. It was hard to get used to things, but he felt with enough understanding, he could grow even stronger.

"She wants to talk." Both Jeice and Ginyu looked at the doorway. A small, plump man was standing there, waiting for them to come.

* * *

><p>The girl had been kept in a small room for the past few weeks. She'd healed nicely, but wasn't talking very much. Ginyu came to visit her once, but she was sleeping during this time and he didn't want to bother her too early on.<p>

"Looks like the little princess has finally woken up from her beauty sleep," he said. She glared at him and rubbed her forehead. Ginyu extended his hand to Bulma, who looked at it for quite some time without doing anything. "Come on! It's me, Goku! You don't want me to help you up? What do you say we go grab something to eat? Maybe I'll take you to the bar. I just got done with some training and I'm in the mood for something like that."

"You're…," Bulma stopped for a second. "You're not Goku. I can tell by just looking at you. Something's off." She didn't dare speak of it, but she had a faint memory from a horrible experience on Planet Namek. Her confusion grew into anger. "Who are you and what did you do to Goku?"

Captain Ginyu had to laugh at this. Her reaction wasn't as good as the little twerps back on Namek, but it was still giving him a good laugh. "I'll tell you what I told the little guys back on Namek. I'm taking his body for a little test drive. Well, I guess I'd say now it's my body."

Bulma's expression was one of horror. She was confused and horrified at the same time.

"I'll make you a deal," said Ginyu. "I saw what you made on Goku's space ship. It's actually pretty nice. I'm surprised we don't have one of those yet. I've been testing it out for a while now. Now I want you to build me my own personal training area."

"And what if I say no?" she asked. "You haven't exactly given me any reason to be helping you! I don't think you deserve my help! You kidnapped me and stole my friend's body! Especially after what you did to me back on Namek! That's right! Don't think I forgot!"

Ginyu gave another laugh and stepped forward, grabbing hold of the woman's arm. It was scrawny with barely any muscle on it. The captain could easily break it if he wanted to. He started squeezing tighter. "Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed. She was attempting to punch the man with her free hand, but it wasn't really doing any good.

"I don't think you're exactly in a position to say no," said Captain Ginyu. "I could do to you what I did to your friends back on Namek… or if you want, I can do ten times what I did to _you_ on Namek." He laughed and proceeded to place his hand on Bulma's cheek. She smacked it instantly, but he didn't remove it until a few seconds afterwards.

"I wouldn't exactly say you know how to treat a lady," she said, giving up on trying to pry Ginyu's hand off of her arm. She calmed down a bit and thought about the situation. She obviously didn't want to build this guy a training area, but she didn't want to die either. And she certainly didn't want to be given any other kind of torture. This was just like Namek all over again. She'd have to buy some time and then try to work things out. She could either concoct an escape plan during this time or better, convince this guy to let her go when she's done.

"Fine," she said. "I'll build you a training area, but let's make a deal."

"What?" Captain Ginyu asked.

"Take your hand off me and I'll let you know."

"You're a feisty one," Ginyu said. "That could be a bit of a good thing… or a lot of a bad thing." He took his hand off her arm and watched her rub it with her other hand.

"I want to go back to Earth," she said. "As soon as I'm done, you'll take me back home and you'll leave me and my friends alone. You'll get what you want from me and I'll be free."

Ginyu thought this over for a second. "We'll see about it," he said. "We'll just have to wait for a while. I'll consider it."

Bulma rolled her eyes at this. "I'll need to see a work area and some tools. I'll need some paper for blueprints and all that. I'm sick of waiting around in this cramped little room with barely any food or water. If you want me to work on this, I'll need to work under some good conditions."

"Alright," he said. "I'll see what I can do. You'll probably have to meet up with some of the guys down below in the work station rooms."

"Okay," she said. "Just go now. I'll be fine on my own until you come back. Well, I guess that really doesn't matter because you don't really care. But you can go now."

Ginyu didn't budge, but just stared at the blue-haired woman. "You aren't going to give me a proper introduction? Come on, I'm a man who likes to match up names to faces."

Bulma glared at him. "You certainly didn't think of that when we met the first time. If anything, you're more of a man of action!"

"Alright, alright," said Ginyu. "I'm… Captain Ginyu! The fearless leader of the all-powerful Ginyu Force!" He struck a pose and remained there for a few seconds while Bulma tried to control her laughter.

"My name is Bulma," she said. She then turned away from the man and started to walk towards the corner of small dark room.

Ginyu glared at the back of her head and turned around to walk away.

* * *

><p>Silence. Not even the sound of the space pod rushing through the galaxy could be heard. Like always, there was nothing the man could hear except his own train of thought. He had been sitting in the pod for nearly a month now. Most of the time had been spent sleeping, but now he was wide awake, with nothing to do but listen to himself think.<p>

There was no one left. His comrades were dead and that was partly his own fault. Nappa had been killed by the man himself and he didn't expect much interest in saving Raditz. The last remaining Saiyans were now gone. Even Kakarot was dead. It was first an enjoyment for Vegeta to see the low-class Saiyan die, but now it was a pain. The man could have helped him recover the dragon balls… or even defeat Ginyu. He was strong, but was too merciful. It was funny how Captain Ginyu could easily pick that trait out. It was funny how the man would have died a horrible death had he not noticed Kakarot's weakness when it came to fighting others.

But now it wasn't really funny at all. Vegeta was all alone in a changed universe. Solitude certainly was not a bad thing before, but the man may have been stupid in his ignorance and lost all the people that could have helped him. No one would want to help him now. Frieza was immortal and there was no stopping him. Namek was surely destroyed by now and the dragon balls on Earth ceased to exist.

Vegeta thought of the times he was on a team with Nappa and Raditz. The three worked pretty well together, but that was when they worked under Frieza. It was funny to think about how determined he was back then. Now it was as if life was… meaningless. He could easily find a small planet and live there, in fear of Frieza for the rest of his life. But that itself would be meaningless.

_No_, he told himself. _I'm not going to give up. There's a way to stop Frieza. It's taken me years and I still have a long way to go. He's immortal now and it will be pretty hard to beat him, but I can do it. I know I can._

* * *

><p>Bulma looked down at the sheet before her. The lines were perfectly straight and it was starting to give her a headache. She'd been staring at it for almost an hour now. She could usually easily start designing something. In fact, if she put forth the effort right now, something could be drawn instantly.<p>

She barely had any time to take this all in. This man had taken Goku's body, which probably meant he and the rest of them were dead. Her eyes didn't move from the blue paper in front of her. She was usually pretty emotional about this kind of thing, but she was at a vulnerable state.

"If I don't start working soon, they'll know," she muttered to herself. She started tracing out a small diagram. She worked out the little things in her head, like what her father probably used. The man had mentioned to her that there was a gravity machine on the ship, which was actually pretty impressive. _Goku must've thought of that_. Her eyes welled up with just a little bit of tears thinking about the little boy she met years ago. He was now a young man with a child. Both were dead. It was hard to believe.

She looked back to the other end of the room. The metal door had been sliding open and shut every few minutes. Little men in their uniforms kept running back and forth, obviously concerned about something. There was probably a problem with one of the systems on the base. Bulma thought about offering her help, but decided against it. It wasn't a wise idea.

"He's not going to take me home," she whispered to herself. She'd been contemplating the idea for the past hour. He hadn't promised anything. How could she allow herself to be talked into this? "He's going to get what he wants from me and then kill me. Or worse…" She thought about Namek. Little bits of images flashed through her head. It was absolutely horrible, yet she knew it could have been worse. "There has to be some kind of ship that can take me home." Come to think of it, she hadn't even seen the outside of this place. She knew she was on some sort of far off planet, but she didn't even know what it was like.

Without thinking it over much, she quietly placed her pencil down on the desk in front of her and started pacing back and forth. Eventually a small man started to make his way out the door and she followed close behind him. She walked down a long metal corridor for several minutes before reaching a flight of stairs. Nobody paid much attention to her, which was quite surprising. It wasn't long before she made it all the way out the door of the base. When she knew she was safe, she made a run for it.

* * *

><p>The long line of people in front of Captain Ginyu all looked pretty nervous in front of him. Neither of them dared to speak.<p>

"I suppose you're probably wondering why I called you here," he said. "As some of you know, the Ginyu Force now has three new open positions. You men are lucky. It's not every day there's such a demand for great warriors. I'm going to have to spend a lot of time judging you men, but if you make the force, it'll be worth it, won't it? Now… show me your best poses!"

All of the men looked confused and none of them even bothered to move. Ginyu slapped his hand up against his head. "One of the first rules of the Ginyu Force: If your leader tells you to do something, he expects you to do it!" He created a ball of energy in his right hand and started raising it. All of the men immediately placed themselves in some sort of ridiculous pose. They didn't have much time to think of anything.

"Hmm," said Ginyu. He walked down the line once looking at everyone. Once he stopped at the end, he started walking back towards the other end, studying the men more closely. "You call that a pose?" he yelled at one man. He picked several of the men up by their collars and threw them off into the distance.

"None of you look like you have what it takes!" he yelled at them. "What do you think you're doing? Don't you understand posing? You need to draw attention to yourself with a pose, not fade into the background!" He gave them an example of a pose and watched some of the men trying to copy it.

"Now I want you to give me a _real_ pose!" he said. "Cut the crap this time! Ready, set, pose!" The men started to pose while citing all their names at once. "Hmm. Adequate, but not exactly good enough. Put it this way: I'll give you a chance if you can take me down." He smiled as a few of the men hesitantly stepped forward. Within a few seconds, they all tried piling on top of the man, who punched and kicked all of them off of him. They were all sent flying off into the distance with the rest of the men. "I guess I'll just have to do a little bit more searching," Ginyu muttered to himself, half serious, half joking.

Jeice had been spending most of his time out by Ginyu, but had been doing a little bit of training. He wasn't training very hard, but felt obligated to do just a little bit of training since Ginyu had started.

"I say we go check on our little lady friend," said Ginyu, nudging his head toward the base. They had been just outside the base with the men. Jeice nodded and followed Captain Ginyu inside. They walked to the stairs and made their way towards the back room where they last left the blue-haired woman. The door slid open and Ginyu searched around for her. "She's… she's not here." He rolled his eyes.

Jeice was surprised the man didn't look very mad. "She probably thinks she can go find a ship out there," he said. "I think I'll wait a little bit before finding her." He sounded confident in himself.

"But Captain," said Jeice, "you're not worried?"

"Why should I be worried?" he said. "She's the one in trouble. Even if she makes it to the city, she won't last very long."


	5. Time to Rescue the Damsel in Distress

**Chapter 5**

He'd been training for a few hours now and he wasn't ready to stop anytime soon. He'd managed to get up to twenty times gravity and that was a major accomplishment in itself. It still puzzled Ginyu how the man had made it up to a hundred. He didn't want to admit it, but the Force leader was struggling at twenty. The man was starting to grow frustrated with this body's limits. Usually, switching bodies meant an easy increase in power. With this one, he wasn't even capable of reaching his old body's maximum power. "Maybe I should've just squashed the guy while I had him in my arms," Ginyu muttered to himself. "I wouldn't be in this mess."

The limits on his strength meant he had to find some sort of way to break it. Ginyu would first increase his strength by training hard, but he knew there was more to it than that. He would need to practice some of Goku's techniques. The man was still set on his own. He was perfectly capable of using his own attacks, but knew he wouldn't reach the body's full power unless he learned some of Goku's. He managed to get some of the Saiyan's ki blasts down and killed the Earthlings with them. "He must have been using some sort of technique to raise his power level. There's no way he increased his power level to a hundred ninety thousand without a little help.

Sweat dripped from the man's face. "I can do this." He placed one hand behind his back and proceeded to do pushups with only one of his hands. His right arm was shaking with pain and his breathing was becoming very heavy. His face was one of frustration. He was trying not to concentrate on the pain that surged through his right arm. He was trying to focus on other things. Getting stronger. Beating his opponents.

A beeping noise started to ring through the man's ears, but he ignored it. There was a small timer set up on a table nearby that he had set a few hours ago. A few minutes passed and Captain Ginyu grew tired of the noise. He stretched his other hand out and released a small blast of energy. The timer exploded and finally the beeping stopped. "Timers," he muttered. "Worthless. I don't need a timer to tell me how long to train." Before proceeding with his pushups, he stopped to increase the gravity level to twenty-five. A sudden weight fell upon his shoulders again and he dropped to the floor. Instead of keeping up with pushups, he started to do pushups. _I'll start with three thousand and work my way up from there._

Ginyu could only take about ten thousand before deciding to call it quits. He was no longer keeping track of time and didn't know how long it had been since blowing up the timer. He made his way back to the controls and changed the gravity level back to zero. He felt a wave of relief as a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. It felt strange to be walking around in normal gravity. It was almost as if it was too light. "Perfect time for some poses."

Ginyu practiced a few before leaving the space ship. It was still in place outside the base. The captain was growing tired of staying at base for too long. It was always relaxing to come back for a bit after missions, but the planet was boring. He needed to leave soon or he'd start to go insane. _No new missions. Frieza hasn't reported back here yet. Where is he?_

"Alright, time to go rescue the damsel in distress," Ginyu muttered. He wiped his face with a towel. It was drenched with sweat. The man threw it aside and started making his way back outside.

* * *

><p>Bulma couldn't keep track of time. She knew it had been at least a few hours, but it had taken her forever to make it to the city at least. It reminded her of her hometown. All the lights, the noise, and the overall craziness. Maybe this planet wasn't much different than her own after all.<p>

"Damn," she muttered, "it's getting dark." Fear started to set in as Bulma realized the sun was starting to set. She couldn't make her way around the city during the day. That meant she sure as hell couldn't find her way around at night. "I came the wrong way. There aren't any ships here. Just a bunch of rundown buildings and apartments."

She looked disgusted as a group of several women passed her. Their tight clothing and makeup crammed on their face only meant one thing. They gave her dirty looks as they passed by and she tried not to pay any attention to them.

"Thanks a lot, Goku," she said as she kept walking. "Leave me here to be taken hostage." She then shook her head. "Oh, who am I kidding? I shouldn't be joking around like that. Goku, I miss you. That Ginyu guy should pay for what he did to you." As the sun began to fade, she could see the many distant planets and stars. The woman would be delighted to stay at this planet to do a bit of research had she not been taken captive.

It was only then that she started to take more of a notice of her surroundings. It was hard to concentrate on where exactly she was going. Each building, metallic and gray, looked exactly the same to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a man behind her. He was wearing ragged old clothing and appeared to have a drink in his hand. The woman started to walk just a little faster and noticed the guy behind her pick up the pace as well. _He's following me._

She waited another moment before breaking out into a run. Bulma sprinted as fast as she could and took a turn down an alley, but it didn't look like it was much use. The man was right on her tail. She turned to get a glimpse of the man, but then hit something big and bulky. She was expecting to have run into a wall, but turned to see another man right in front of her.

"Hello," she said quietly. His skin was a light shade of blue and his eyes were pure black. He didn't say a word. The blue haired woman turned around in an attempt to run, but then caught sight of the other man who had previously been chasing her. His skin was a little bit darker than hers and he had bushy red hair.

"Back off," the blue skinned man growled. "She's mine."

"I saw her first," said the red haired man.

A worried expression passed across Bulma's face before she began to yell. "Help! Help! Somebody help! Doesn't anyone on this planet care about helping a poor, defenseless woman?" Neither man paid much attention to her. They growled a little more before lunging at each other. Bulma backed away up against the metal wall of a building.

She began to sprint back the way she came, but one of the man's hands suddenly slammed up against the wall. He wasn't going to let her pass. She turned to the other direction and the other man's hand slammed against the wall as well.

"Here's an idea," said the blue skinned man, "why don't we share?" The red haired man thought this over and then nodded. Both grinned excitedly as each one grabbed one of her arms. She let out another scream.

"Calm down, woman," one of them grunted. Bulma wasn't paying much attention at this point and didn't know which one it was. She looked up once more and saw the red haired man edging nearer to her. "This is going to be a bit of fun. Trust me, by the end, you'll be happy." He moved closer, but before he could even lay a finger on her, he stopped. Before Bulma could grasp onto what was actually happened, the man's head slid off his body and onto the dry pavement. She then let out a scream as the other man hurriedly turned around. He was searching around for the killer. In a second, the blue skinned man was kicked in the stomach and hurled hard up against the metal wall. He was kicked in the stomach once again. Bulma didn't pay much attention and mostly covered her eyes.

She heard yells of pain after every punch until they slowly died away. After this, she waited a moment before uncovering her eyes. The person in front of her surprised her greatly. "Ginyu," she muttered. The man approached her. He looked a little worn, but it was hard to tell if it was from the fight that just took place. He pressed a button on his scouter and peered down at the blue skinned man. There was a ringing through his ear as the number 0 appeared before him. A low laugh left the man's mouth as he turned back to Bulma.

"Scum," he said. "They practically crawl around these parts of the city, waiting for someone like you to come wandering in here."

Bulma was still a little shocked at the sight she'd just seen, but was beginning to calm down a bit. Her breathing slowed and she brushed off a bit of tears on her cheeks. "Someone… like _me?_"

"Don't make me say it." Ginyu brushed off a bit of dirt off his armor. He picked up the man's corpse below him and threw him across the alley into a dumpster.

"Say what?"

Ginyu looked back at her before rolling his eyes. "Well, _look_ at you." It took Bulma several seconds to realize what the man was talking about. Her cheeks became bright red and she gave sort of a weak grin. She still didn't like the man, but she wasn't going to refuse a compliment.

The man started approaching her again. "I'm starting to think I don't need your services," he said. "Goku's space ship has been serving me pretty well. I doubt I'll need you to build another training area." Bulma looked a little surprised and panic entered at the back of her mind. What would Ginyu do to her if he no longer needed her?

"But of course…," he said, "It's my pleasure to have you around. Maybe you'll keep me company. Most of my force is dead now. Yep, it's just me and Jeice." Bulma was taken aback. She was surprised the man was actually talking to her like… a normal human being. "Come on," he said. "Unless you want to stay here waiting for the next guys in line, I think it's a good idea you come with me." Bulma sighed. She didn't want to go back to Frieza's base, but she quickly learned it was better than being stuck in this strange city alone at night without protection.

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the lack of talking to anyone the past few weeks. Maybe it was the fact that Ginyu just saved her life. Hell, maybe it was just that Bulma was starting to slowly go insane. But the word blurted out of her before she could stop herself. "I wasn't the one who built that ship."<p>

Ginyu looked a little surprised as he sat down. They were sitting in an area of the base that held a large computer. A few tables were spread out across the room. The man placed a cup of water in front of Bulma before sitting down across from her. "Who was it then?"

"My father," Bulma replied hesitantly. "We had a pretty big business back on Earth. Some of the studies showed we were one of the richest families on the planet." Ginyu laughed a little.

"I didn't know I was taking an important woman hostage," he said. Bulma gave sort of a nervous laugh, but tried to remain serious. Ginyu's expression was currently emotionless. "So, tell me about this Goku."

Bulma was hesitant, once again, to say anything. "First you tell me something."

"Tell me what you need to know."

"How did you take his body? Where is he? Did you, like, manage to clone him or something?"

Ginyu gave a weak laugh. "The Ginyu Force is a powerful group of warriors from all across the universe. We're all mutants, which means all of us have special abilities. Mine is the ability to switch bodies, and it just so happens that I took a liking to your friends body."

"So Goku?..."

"Is dead," Ginyu finished for her. He drank a bit of water. "He tried to put up a bit of a fight in my old body, but he was too weak. I finished him and those other two pint sized twerps off." Ginyu laughed a little.

Bulma glared at him and then took a sip of her own water. She had accepted the fact that her friends were gone, but she was still unhappy. "So?" Ginyu asked her as she took another sip of her water, angrily setting the glass back down.

"Goku was a Saiyan," Bulma remarked. "He was sent to Earth as a kid to blow it up, but he got amnesia and forgot about his mission. He grew up on Earth like any other normal human, but he was anything but normal. You could just tell by seeing he had a monkey tail."

"Most Saiyans do," said Ginyu in all seriousness. "What happened to his?"

"It was cut off," said Bulma, "a lot of times, actually. When a full moon came, he didn't know what happened. He would turn into a monster and never wake up with any memory of it. You don't know how many times he almost killed us. We had to cut off his tail. It was too dangerous."

Ginyu studied her face for a moment. "You said it was cut off a few times. Is there any way to grow it back?"

"_What_?"

"You heard me, woman," said Ginyu. "Is there any way to grow Goku's tail back?"

Bulma shook her head. "Why in the world would you want to do _that_?"

"I have my reasons," he said, taking another drink of water. "So tell me."

"Well," said Bulma, thinking. "No. There's been a lot of advancements in genetics in the past few years, but I think that's pretty much impossible. Goku is one of the last surviving Saiyans. Or he… was. Vegeta's tail was cut off on Earth… and Goku's brother is dead. And that other guy that came to Earth with Vegeta, as far as I'm concerned, he's gone."

Ginyu sighed with frustration. He got up and started heading to the door. "Wait!" Bulma yelled. "What are you going to do with me?"

The man looked back at her. "I'll decide that tomorrow. Who knows? I guess you're not so bad once I get to know you. But then again, any woman can be a pain in the ass. We'll just have to wait and see." He left her in the room, with no worry of her escaping. Even if she did, he didn't worry much about losing her. She wasn't much use after all.

Bulma shrugged. She wasn't very sad or angry anymore. In fact, she felt the best she'd felt in the last few weeks. Although the conversation wasn't much, at least it was a conversation. Ginyu was a jerk, but he _had _saved her.

_But I wouldn't need any saving at all if it weren't for him_. Bulma groaned as this thought passed through her mind. She wouldn't be leaving the base again tonight, but that didn't mean she'd lost all motive to escape. She got up from her chair and winced. A strong smell had just entered her nose. She approached the glass of water that Ginyu had left on the table. He seemed to be drinking a lot. The strong smell of alcohol entered her nose once again as she sniffed the drink. "Bleh…"

* * *

><p>It was late into the night and the man still refused to stop. He'd decided to do some more pushups at thirty times gravity, but he stopped for a few minutes. Sweat drenched his hair and forehead once again. Ginyu stood up slowly, feeling the pressure on his body as he did so.<p>

He didn't exactly know what he was doing. The man had been training hard with strength workouts for weeks now and he was showing progress, but there was something missing. It was as if… his body had a sudden instinct. He didn't know exactly what it was. The man shifted his stance a little bit, feeling a surge of energy through his body. What was going on? _Have to release it_, he thought to himself. He gave some sort of odd hand gesture and then pushed the energy out of his body in the form of a ki blast.

The blast was pretty powerful, but he knew he could do better if he practiced a bit more. Ginyu waited a minute or so before trying again. He shifted his stance once again and pushed his hands out, releasing a large ray of energy. This one was much larger and it was traveling around in a circle. Ginyu's eyes widened and he panicked as he saw the blast traveling back around the other way. It would hit him right in the back if he didn't do anything. "Shit."

Ginyu suddenly turned around and blocked his face with his arms. He felt the warm blast of energy hit him. The pain was pretty bad, but he'd experienced worse. Within a few seconds, he opened his eyes. The blast had faded and there was a bit of smoke coming from him. His arms were scorched a little and he felt a great deal of pain surging through them. "Time to call it quits," he muttered.

The force leader left the ship and travelled back to the base. He didn't find as much comfort sleeping in a bed lately, but had been spending a lot of nights in the healing tank. The man entered the healing room before slipping off his armor and entering the chamber. He knew he would slip into unconsciousness any minute, but before he did, he smiled, remembering his little fiasco with Bulma earlier that day. The water started to fill the tank and he slipped the mask over his face before shutting his eyes.

* * *

><p>Most people who weren't close by would have considered it a miracle. It was just a sudden flash of light that could brighten anyone's night. Some couldn't tell if it was a shooting star or an airplane. Most thought, considering how fast it traveled, it had to be a shooting star. Both were wrong.<p>

The space pod made impact with the ground before anyone could take notice of what was happening. It was a small forest just on the outskirts of the city. A teenage boy and girl had been camping nearby. Their tent was pitched deep into the forest, but from what they saw, the thing had landed closer to the city.

"Come on," he said, trying to drag her away from the tent.

"I'm not going," the girl replied.

"You saw that!" he yelled. "You have to be curious! What if it's… an _alien_?" The girl looked up at her boyfriend and shook her head.

"I didn't even want to go on this stupid camping trip anyway," she told him. "I don't know what the hell your problem is. If you ask me, we should've just gone to the movies this weekend."

The teenage boy sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll go by myself." He started jogging to the end of the woods and eventually broke into a sprint. It was several minutes before he reached the end of the forest. Sure enough, there was a large hole in the Earth where the thing had landed. The sound of impact still rang through the boy's ears, even after several minutes.

The boy edged closer to the sight. He could feel the warmth of the space pod before he even caught sight of it. It was like something straight out of a comic book. The boy was astounded at the sight. He moved a little closer and suddenly felt his foot slip on a bit of mud. He fell on his back and his whole body started slipping down near the pod.

That's when the door opened. The boy hadn't been paying much attention. He was trying to get himself up. A thick coat of mud covered his jeans and jacket. There was some on his face as well. The _whoosh _of the pod door opening was what caught his attention. He moved closer to the door. Fear ran through his entire body now. It never actually occurred to him what might actually _be_ in the pod.

The man didn't look alien at all. His dark hair seemed naturally placed upwards in one large spike. He was wearing some sort of odd clothing and a bit of dried blood covered his face. Other than that, he seemed alright.

_No_, the boy thought. As he peered closer, the boy could sense that this man was very weak. He smelled pretty bad as well. The boy edged closer to the door as the man started to slowly move out. He could barely stand.

"Sir," the boy said. The man's eyes caught the boy's and a surge of fear ran through the boy's body once again. "Sir, you look like you could use some help. I can call an ambulance. Or I can drive you to the hospital."

The man didn't say a word. His gaze suddenly turned into an intense glare and he lunged forward at the boy. The short man clutched the boy by his collar and pulled him up into the air. "I don't need your help," he hissed. "Boy, you made a mistake by coming here." Vegeta wasn't in a forgiving mood. He was still upset about what had happened on Namek and was in his old mood for killing. It would be times like these when he wished Nappa were still by his side.

The boy let out a weak yell before Vegeta threw him out of the pit. A scream could be heard before a loud _crack_. The boy's yells were quickly reduced to muttering as Vegeta crawled up out of the pit. "Stupid Earth scum," he murmured. "I hate this damn planet." He tried to get back up on his feet, but knew it was useless. He'd spent so much time in his space pod and now he could barely walk. Still, it was better than accepting help from that stupid Earth boy.

Vegeta crawled for a minute or so longer before slowly slipping into unconsciousness.


	6. Killed Me When He Had the Chance

Chapter 6

"_Do you really think you can defeat me, boy?"_

_As those words rang through his ears, anger welled up inside of him. He was _not_ a boy. He was a man. He was old enough to fight in the army. Yes, just _barely _old enough. But old enough. He had been assigned to a section nearly a month ago. He'd been training for quite some time now and he could feel he'd been growing stronger. He was stronger than many men in the army._

_But still, now he felt a wave of fear pass over him. He wasn't feeling as strong anymore. The bit of muscle he'd built in the past few months was nothing compared to the man in front of him. The man in front of him had years of experience. His big, bulky figure was in contrast to the soldier's thin figure. He was just a boy crammed in a suit of armor._

_None of them were prepared for this invasion. It had come as a huge surprise to everyone on the planet. The soldier was drafted into the army, but this was the first huge threat he saw. It was kind of funny that this invasion was happening just as the soldier entered the army. _

_Frieza's men had landed on the planet only hours before, ready to take it from them. They weren't going to give up without a fight. The boy was a little scared at first, but his confidence grew as the invasion went on. The other soldiers thought of him as an outcast. He didn't seem to care much about protecting the planet. In fact, he seemed to care more about fighting and killing than trying to save his people from destruction._

"_Did you hear me, kid?"_

_The soldier turned back to the man in front of him. He was wearing a recognizable suit of armor. It was easy to just look at the man and tell he was a soldier from the Cold Empire's army. His skin was a light shade of gray and he had cropped dark hair. He wasn't probably a very high class soldier._

_Then there was the other soldier. He was a thin man, a teenager. His skin was a dark blue and his head lacked any hair at all. _

"_What's the matter?" the mercenary asked the teenager. "Are you scared? I can tell you're new at this. You're just a kid."_

_Both of the boy's fists started to clench. He wanted to clench them down farther. He wanted to break something that was seemingly nonexistent. It was an odd feeling._

"_Are you stupid or something? Can you not talk?"_

_A small smile reached the boy's face. He'd been dragging this out too long. "You're mine!" The sudden flash of light appeared in an instant. With all the fighting going on around them, barely anyone noticed the transfer happening. Before long, the transfer was complete. Ginyu had successfully taken the body from Frieza's soldier._

_The other man looked very confused for the moments following. "Hey, what gives?" he said._

_Ginyu just laughed before proceeding forward, ready to go in for the kill._

Captain Ginyu jolted for an instant. It had taken him a second to realize where exactly he was. He was in the healing tank… once again. The man slowly opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. When the small man before him noticed his eyes opening, he made his way to a control panel.

_Another stupid dream_. Ginyu had been having quite a few dreams lately. The last one he had was a recurring one. It was his first time ever trading bodies with anyone. He was just a little teenager trying to fight off some of Frieza's soldiers. That was years ago now.

* * *

><p>"He's in here," said the young girl. She'd been spending most of her time at the hospital for the last couple of days. She turned around to face the two people she'd led into the room. A small boy and a short, bald man had followed her into the hospital room.<p>

"Thank you for your help," said the bald man. Krillin was dressed in his street clothes. He wore jeans, a jacket, and a baseball cap. Gohan was dressed in similar attire. His hair had grown out a little bit since returning from Namek.

"You better watch out for this guy," the girl said. "I told you what happened, right? My boyfriend went to get him help and the goy totally beat the crap out of him. He broke an arm _and_ a leg. And I guess after that, the guy passed out. And I found both of them just lying there in the woods. So I called an ambulance." Both Gohan and Krillin nodded, recalling the girl's story from before.

Gohan and Krillin had been spending most of their time in West City at Bulma's house. They'd advised Dr. Briefs about what happened on Namek and told him they were going to get Bulma back. They'd been spending weeks strategizing and planning things out. Then they heard a news story about a local space ship landing and they investigated from there.

The girl who had led them into Vegeta's hospital room was also visiting her boyfriend. Oddly enough, the two shared the same room. She had brought him some chocolate from the supermarket across the street.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Gohan made their way towards Vegeta's bed. "Yep," said Gohan, "it's him, alright. Why would he come back here?"

"Isn't it obvious enough?" Krillin said. "He had nowhere else to go to. And he can't defeat Frieza without any help."

It appeared that Vegeta had heard what they were saying, because after Krillin spoke, the Saiyan started to slowly open his eyes. A doctor nearby noticed and walked over to him.

"Hello?"

The Saiyan didn't say anything as he started to get a grasp on his surroundings. He felt a little dizzy and lightheaded.

"Well good morning," the doctor said. "You're quite the fast healer. Now I don't know what happened to you, but you were in pretty bad condition. That being said, you should be ashamed of yourself! This young man right here told me you picked a fight with him. And you know what? You broke one of his arms and one of his legs! For whatever reason, karma decided not to take revenge on you."

Vegeta glared at the man and a deep growl started in his throat. He was still a little weak and didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. He would wait for the fool to say another comment like that and the doctor would be as good as dead.

The doctor backed away and Krillin and Gohan moved closer. At the sight of those two, Vegeta's eyes shot wide open. "What the… hell?" Vegeta's eyes moved back and forth between Krillin and Gohan. "I thought you two fools were dead! Ginyu killed the both of you! How could you have…? Unless… I'm…." Vegeta instinctively started to get up from his bed and look around.

"You're not dead, Vegeta," said Gohan. The Saiyan prince looked down at the little half Saiyan. "Dende wished us back to life with the dragon balls. We were wished back to life before we even reached the after world."

Vegeta's expression was one of surprise. He was angered by this. "Two whole damn wishes wasted!" he yelled. "The little Namekian brat took forever! And what the hell did he wish for? You two to be brought back to life!"

"Well," Krillin began, "technically, no. Dende wished for all the Namekians and Earthlings who were killed by Frieza and his men to be revived and transported back to Earth."

Vegeta growled. "Oh, so where's Kakarot, then? Come on, I know he's got to be around here somewhere! I'm gonna kill the bastard for letting Ginyu take his body! Kakarot should have killed him when he had the chance!"

"If I remember right," said Krillin, "you left him to fight Ginyu alone."

"And you think he couldn't have taken him on?" Vegeta yelled. "Saiyans are supposed to be merciless killing machines. Kakarot is the only exception. So where is he?"

"Dad's coming back later," said Gohan. "He wanted to train some more with King Kai before he returned to Earth."

"Why the hell does he have to train even more?" Vegeta asked. "You two saw his power level on Namek." The Saiyan started to think and then a grin appeared on his face. "Oh… please don't tell me… he's still in Ginyu's body?" Gohan didn't say anything for a moment, but then slowly nodded. Vegeta bursted out laughing. "That fool! Now he has to train all over again because he was stupid enough to let Ginyu take his body! Well guess who's stronger now, boys?" Vegeta looked at the two of them with his evil grin. They didn't want to admit it, but Vegeta was right. He probably was stronger than Goku at his current state.

"If he was going to stay in the afterlife, he would have taken his original form," said Krillin, "but he's training right now. Ginyu's still in his body. When Goku comes back to Earth, he's going to be in Ginyu's body."

"You mean _his_ body?" Vegeta said with a laugh. "You two might not like it, but that's Kakarot's new body now. So how do you like it, kid? Knowing your dad looks like that?" Vegeta just couldn't stop laughing. Gohan started to glare at the man.

"Cut it out, Vegeta," said Krillin. "We all know why you're here. You just don't want to talk about it. You need help bringing Frieza down, but you just don't want to admit it."

Vegeta's laughing stopped and it was replaced with a fierce glare. "I wouldn't be talking, baldy," he said. "If anything, you two need _my_ help. Kakarot surely won't be in much condition to fight anymore. I'd be your strongest ally."

"That's what you think," said Krillin. "When the dragon balls come back, Goku will be in his old body. He'll be stronger and we'll be able to fight."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. "Frieza's immortal now. He has no use for the dragon balls. He destroyed Namek."

"Did you not hear what we just said?" Krillin asked. "Dende wished for all the Namekians and Earthlings to come back. Piccolo's back. That means the dragon balls on Earth are back." Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"Thanks for the info, baldy," he said, "but if you two really think you can beat me to the dragon balls, you're sadly mistaken."

"They're not back yet," said Krillin. "By time the dragon balls return to Earth, Goku will be back on Earth. And once we get the dragon balls, Goku will have his old body back."

"You're an ignorant moron," said Vegeta. "If you didn't hear what _I_ said, Frieza is immortal. This planet is open for attack and I guarantee you it will be targeted at any time. The only thing that can stop him is if we wish for him to be a regular mortal again. Or, we can play it safe and wish for _my_ immortality."

Gohan shook his head. "There's no way we're wishing for that. You've proved too many times that we can't trust you, Vegeta."

"Whatever, kid," he said. "But you two know you need me. In fact, if I wanted to, I could make this whole planet go up in smoke. I could kill each and every one of you and then wait for the dragon balls to come back."

Gohan shook his head once more. "You're not going to do that though. You need our help finding the dragon balls. And you need our help fighting off Frieza and his men."

Vegeta just looked at the boy for a moment before speaking. "Fine, kid. I have no reason to do anything rash. I'll wait it out like you say I will. But don't think this means we're going to be all buddy-buddy now. That wish is _not_ going to be another waste. I don't give a shit what you two think you're going to wish for. At the end of the day, it's going to be what I say."

Both Krillin and Gohan glared at the Saiyan. Once again, they were forced into another temporary alliance with him. "We'll see. Goku should be back soon enough."

"Ah," said Vegeta, lying back against his pillow. "You two are still putting much too faith into Kakarot. Maybe you should do yourselves a favor and actually learn how to fight. Then you wouldn't have to sit around waiting for the bastard to come save your asses." Vegeta turned to his side and Gohan and Krillin left the room to sit out in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"You think you can surpass him?" Bulma's eyes had been following Ginyu as he did sit-up after sit-up.<p>

"Who?"

"Goku of course," she replied.

"Obviously," Ginyu grunted. "I've had years of training to get where I am today. I'm going to surpass him soon enough. But I gotta admit, it's not the easiest. I saw your friend's maximum power on Namek. He should've been smart. He should've killed me when he had the chance. Or better yet, he should've joined Frieza. There's no way in hell, no matter how strong Goku was, he would've never been able to defeat Lord Frieza. If he joined us, the opportunities would be unimaginable for him. He would be an elite under Frieza. Think about it. He would've been stronger than _me_. Well, I guess it is a good thing the guy didn't have the guts to kill me."

"He would have if he knew what you were going to do to him," Bulma said angrily. "And Goku would've never joined you. He's fighting for peace. Consider yourself lucky he didn't kill you. He only kills real threats who won't stop. Like his brother…"

Ginyu looked surprised at this. "His brother?"

"Raditz…," said Bulma. "At least, I think that's what his name was. He came to Earth over a year ago looking for Goku, saying he needed Goku to complete a mission. When Goku wouldn't leave with him, he stole Gohan and threatened to leave with him. But Goku and Piccolo managed to kill him. The guy was a ruthless jerk."

"How Saiyans should be," said Ginyu. "How I am. Don't you get it? The problem with Goku was he wasn't ready to kill in an instant. He didn't finish the rest of my force off. That damn Vegeta probably killed them because Goku was too much of a coward to do it."

"Just because Goku's a Saiyan," said Bulma, "doesn't mean he has to be a ruthless killer. I've known him since he was just a little guy. No matter how ignorant the kid could be sometimes, he was always good. No matter what. He has a pure heart. Goku was just a normal person. Saiyan or not, he was a good before. Before you were a part of this whole planet trade business. Who were _you_?"

"Nobody."

"Come on," Bulma said. "Why do you care if I know? I'm not exactly asking for your whole life story."

Ginyu grunted. He'd only mentioned his story a few times to his force members, and obviously to Frieza, but no one else knew. No one else knew Ginyu's original form. No one knew where he came from. "Alright," he said. "That was it. I was a nobody. Some stupid kid who got drafted for the army. Frieza invaded our planet because it would fetch a big price on the market. He'd made a deal that if he purged the planet of life, these people would pay him a large sum of money and would allow him to place several bases on the planet for the Planet Trade."

"Like this one?" she asked. "Is there even more life past the city? All I've seen is a lot of desert."

"There's a few more cities," said Ginyu. "They're smaller. The bases nearby them are smaller too. This planet's pretty small in itself. But yeah, you could say that. My planet was larger. We were pretty high tech. We had a lot of state of the art weapons. We were a strong race too. But Lord Frieza's always been one step ahead of everyone else, hasn't he? Anyway, the invasion just began. I'd fought off a few guys, but that's when I came face to face with a really tough guy. Come to think of it, his power level was nothing now. But I thought he was tough back then. He was going to kill me. At that moment, I knew we were done for. There were too many of them and they were too strong. So I went for it. I traded bodies with the guy."

"And you abandoned your people?" Bulma asked, slightly disgusted. "The people you were supposed to be fighting for?"

"You gotta watch out for number one," Ginyu said with a laugh. "Frieza is one of the strongest people in the universe. Don't you get it? You join him or you die. Most of my reasoning for joining him, though, was out of respect. The guy's worked hard to get where he is today. I'm perfectly happy working under him. I mean, at that moment, I had no idea I was going to work under him, but after I met him, I knew. Purging missions are fun too. It's a good life."

Bulma tried to control herself and not say anything about this. "So then what happened? After you stole that guy's body?"

"Considering he was one of Frieza's elite," said Ginyu, "he knew. He knew there was something different. So I told him my story. I told him I respected him and I wanted to work under him. He let me. Eventually, after another new body or two, I found Jeice and Burter. They were mutants, just like me. Then we found Recoome and finally Guldo. Frieza decided to form an elite squad. I named it after myself, of course. And there you have it. The greatest fighting force in the universe was formed. The Ginyu Force was created. I have to admit, I'm more than a little pissed at your friend for killing them off. We spent years perfecting our choreography."

"You know," said Bulma, "I don't exactly know if your choreography is the most _frightening_."

"You dare question the Ginyu Force?" Ginyu said, getting up. "Make all the fun you want, but at the end of the day, we've still won."

Before he left the room, he turned back to Bulma. "I'm leaving for a few hours. I'll probably be back with some food."

* * *

><p>"Now," the doctor said, "I wouldn't be walking around too much for the next week or so. Just relax. Don't move too much. You should heal pretty fast." Vegeta glared at the doctor once again. As he turned around, a small ball of ki formed in Vegeta's right hand.<p>

"Vegeta, no!" Gohan yelled. Before he could do anything, a small hole had been made in the wall right next to the door. Vegeta had only slightly missed.

"Relax, kid!" Vegeta said. "Just having a bit of fun. Didn't your father ever teach you to have fun every once in a while?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Come on. Krillin's got the car waiting for us downstairs."

"_Car_?" Vegeta asked.

"Mode of transportation," Gohan said with a sigh. "It runs on gasoline."

"Why the hell are we using that?" Vegeta asked. "All of us know how to fly."

"It's just easier," said Gohan. "Plus, you're not fully recovered yet. You shouldn't be really flying until you feel better. You heard what the doctor said."

"Screw the doctor," said Vegeta. "You know how long I've been here? Back on my planet, we had these things called healing tanks. We'd feel better in only a few hours. Your _doctors_ don't know what they're talking about."

Gohan sighed again and went over by Vegeta to help him out of the bed. "Get away from me, kid. I can get up myself." Gohan backed away and waited as Vegeta slowly got up. He was wearing nothing but underwear.

"Now where's my armor?" Vegeta looked around. His battle armor was nowhere to be found, but the under armor he usually wore had been sitting on the window sill. He snatched it up and quickly put it on before sliding on his boots and gloves. "Great. I'm going to need some new battle armor. As far as I know, this damn planet doesn't have any good armor."

Gohan didn't say anything as Vegeta followed him out the room and down the stairs to the first floor. Krillin was waiting inside a hovering car. Both Gohan and Vegeta slid into the back seat. "Alright, guys," said Krillin before taking off.

"Where are we going?" Vegeta quickly asked.

"We're going to talk to Dr. Briefs," said Krillin. "Bulma's dad. She's the one who made the dragon radar."

"So she's the brains behind everything," Vegeta stated, thinking back to the blue haired woman he'd met on Namek.

"Basically," said Krilin, "but Dr. Briefs is pretty handy too. We're going to ask him if he can figure out a dragon radar for us to use when the dragon balls return to Earth."

Krillin pulled the car into a very large driveway and made his way into the large house before him. "Your friend is pretty wealthy," said Vegeta.

"That's Bulma," said Krillin. "She's been rich as long as I've known her. Her dad owns this big company."

The three were quickly greeted by Dr. Briefs, who appeared to be working on a small object in the living room. A screwdriver was by his side. The television was on, but he wasn't really paying attention to it.

The man looked up at them. He had bags under his eyes and his face was unshaven. He appeared to not have slept for quite some time.

"Any word on Bulma?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"No," said Krillin in a sad tone, "but we do have someone who can help. This is Vegeta. He's a Saiyan, just like Goku."

"Hopefully he doesn't have the same appetite," said Dr. Briefs, obviously joking, but Vegeta wasn't laughing.

"You've built Kakarot a training area, correct?" Vegeta asked.

Dr. Briefs looked at Vegeta, puzzled. "Kaka-what?"

"You built Goku a training area?" Krillin asked.

"Yes," Dr. Briefs answered. "I built him his ship for Namek. It had a specialized training area just for him."

"Good," said Vegeta. "Then I have a request for you. Build me one."

Krillin and Gohan both glared at Vegeta, but Dr. Briefs didn't say anything. He thought it over for a moment. "I can't right now."

"When can you?" Vegeta asked.

"When my daughter is returned," the man replied. "Krillin and Gohan told me she's probably dead. But we can use the dragon balls to return her."

"No," said Vegeta. "Your daughter isn't dead. In my weak state, I barely managed to escape Namek alive. I saw Jeice carrying her. She was unconscious, but surely not dead. They probably took her back to one of Frieza's planets."

Dr. Brief's tired eyes shot open. "Bulma's… alive?" Krillin asked.

"You three need to save her!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed. "What if she's in danger?"

Vegeta laughed to himself. _She's probably working as a concubine. Knowing Ginyu._

"I'll cut you a deal then," said Vegeta. "I'll return your daughter. You build me a training area."

"Yes!" said Dr. Briefs. "I'll have a space ship ready for you as soon as possible. In the mean time, you're going to have to stay here."

Vegeta nodded and left the room. "Vegeta, wait!" Gohan yelled, running after the Saiyan prince. "What do you think you're doing? Have you not thought this out? That Ginyu guy is probable there with her! He killed both of us!"

"He killed you two weaklings," said Vegeta. "He didn't kill me. He won't kill me. I know what I'm doing. Plus, Ginyu's too much of an oaf. Did you see him in Kakarot's body?"

"He almost killed you too, Vegeta," said Krillin. They were walking down the hall at this point. "If we're going to do this, we need to have a plan."

"Fine," said Vegeta as he picked up his walking pace. "We'll plan. Do whatever you want. I'd say we could bring some backup, but Kakarot is gone now. And there really isn't anyone on this god-forsaken planet who can help us."

Krillin and Gohan both looked at each other. "Piccolo. We can go talk to him tomorrow."

"Whatever you say," said Vegeta. "Now I require some nourishment and I smell some cooked meat coming from this direction." He pointed down the hall toward the kitchen door, where Mrs. Briefs could be heard humming as she cooked some dinner.

Gohan and Krillin hurried to keep up with the Saiyan prince.


	7. My Name is not Kakarot

Hey. I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I was busy at the end of June and I guess I was just too lazy to start writing another chapter. I kinda had writer's block. But I had fun with this chapter. Just to be clear, Ginyu's mission takes place several months after the last chapter. I didn't have much exposition, but him and Jeice are on a purging mission. And thanks for the reviews! Especially to the new reviewer. I didn't want to give up on this story, but you kinda inspired me to write more. Haha

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"Some fun, eh?"

The scene around them shouldn't have been describes as fun. It was a scene of terror. People were screaming as loud as they have ever done in their lives. Buildings were collapsing and people were dying. Injured and dead filled the streets. The scene was one full of mixed blood, sweat, and tears.

Yet still, Captain Ginyu stood there with a crooked smile on his face. "It's just what I needed!" Captain Ginyu called back, blasting a few injured people in front of him. They were obliterated in a second.

No, it wasn't the same purging planets without the rest of the team, but it didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it. "I'll catch up with you later!" he yelled up to Jeice, who was destroying some nearby buildings. "Going to the next city!"

Ginyu lifted off the ground and started heading towards the countryside, but was soon stopped by a small boy. He had run into him, it seemed, purposely.

"What are you doing, kid?" Ginyu yelled. "Do you have any idea where you're going? And watch who you run into! You're going to be sorry you ever touched me, kid."

The boy appeared to be not a day over eighteen. He barely had any muscle on his scrawny arms and the armor he wore was much too large on him. However, the expression on his face was unmistakable. It was one of anger.

"You have no business here!" the boy yelled in anger. "Leave now!"

Ginyu laughed at this. "You're starting to sound like that Goku guy. And you know what, kid? I'm gonna do the same thing that I did to him… to you!"

Balls of ki seemed to be forming in the boy's hands. "I'm not a kid! I'm a man! And I'm fighting for my home!" Ginyu was about to lunge forward for the kill, but he stopped himself. The boy had looked nothing like Ginyu's original form, but he reminded him so much of his former self. Images of his own home planet being destroyed flashed through Ginyu's mind.

He hadn't been paying attention. The next thing he knew, a small pain surged through his cheekbone. The boy had flown forward and punched him in the face. Ginyu glared at him. "You're going to pay for that!" he growled.

It was effortless. Ginyu flew forward and punched the boy in the neck. A cracking sound could be heard and he fell fast to the ground far below. "Stupid kid," Ginyu muttered to himself. "Doesn't know what he's doing."

Captain Ginyu rubbed his cheek and then sped off toward the next city. All life would be gone before sundown.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand."<p>

Piccolo sat there, refusing to look at either of them in the eye. "My understanding is I must stay here to protect the dragon balls."

"But Piccolo," Krillin said, "we have no chance of actually getting the dragon balls unless we get Bulma back."

"And go out into space to get her?" Piccolo asked. "King Kai showed me what happened to you guys when you went to Namek. If we leave the planet, we won't know when we'll get back and there's no guarantee that we'll even get back at all."

"Coward."

Everyone looked, surprised, at Vegeta, who was sitting across the table from Piccolo. They had been sitting in a small shack found out in the country, where Piccolo had been training.

"Oh, really?" Piccolo asked. "If it's my understanding, _you're_ the one who left Goku to get attacked by Ginyu back on Namek. And if you hadn't left him, we wouldn't be in this mess, would we?"

Vegeta was growing frustrated. "How many times do I have to explain to you fools? Kakarot should have killed Captain Ginyu when he had the chance! It's his own fault he's stuck like that. My moves were for personal gain. I'm not going to lie to you. My moves right now are for personal gain too, but they're in your interests as well. You'd be a fool not to go there with us."

"I'd be a fool to trust you!" Piccolo roared. "What makes you think I should just go there with you? What makes you think I don't know you're secretly planning to corner us and kill us out there? You have not presented any bit of evidence that your trustworthy!"

"Listen here, Namek," Vegeta began, "I don't give a shit if you think I'm trustworthy or not. I'm the strongest man on this planet and I could kill you right here and now if I really wanted to."

Piccolo didn't say anything in response, but merely stared back at Vegeta's cold, dark eyes.

"Piccolo." Everyone turned their attention to the small half-Saiyan sitting to the right of Piccolo. "Please, Piccolo. Don't do this just because it will help us get to the dragon balls. Do this just because you know it's the right thing to do. Bulma's our friend and we need to save her."

Piccolo didn't say anything at first. His stare shifted back and forth between Gohan and Vegeta. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Ginyu had been flying for about twenty minutes. It was nearing sunset and he was doing a last check of the planet. There was surely more life out there, but that's what last checks were for. He would spend the next few hours clearing small towns and villages.<p>

He flew downwards a bit to get away from the clouds. A large forest lay beneath him and he knew he'd be flying for at least ten more minutes before the forest ended. It seemed to go on forever.

That's when he saw it. The tree was massive and towered over the rest of the vegetation around it. It was oddly placed, but doing very well compared to the rest of the trees in the forest.

Ginyu stopped and flew downwards to get a closer look. "What the… hell?" In all his years purging planets, he'd never seen anything so strange. He landed on the forest floor and stepped close to it. "These plants around it are dying while it survives."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Ginyu quickly turned around to see who was speaking. A muscular man about his height was standing before him. His skin was a bit tanner than Ginyu's, but his spiky hair resembled the captain's. Ginyu's eyes finally came to rest on the man's tail wrapped around his waist. The man was a Saiyan!

The man's eyes shot up in surprise upon seeing Ginyu. "You look… just like me," said Captain Ginyu, peering at the man before him. "How is it… possible?"

"Brother," the man breathed with a grin on his face. "I've been meaning to check up on you. I've heard you've been staying on a weak little planet called Earth. I guess I won't have to go there anytime soon seeing as you're already here. So what, have you been hiding out from Frieza all these years? I don't blame you."

Ginyu growled. "You should show some respect to Lord Frieza!"

"Alright," he said. "I'd think my own brother would be smart enough to leave that tyrant. But it's alright now, Kakarot, because you're going to be joining me."

Ginyu was growing angrier by the second. "My name is not Kakarot. My name is Captain Ginyu."

The man grew even more surprised. He eyes the small Ginyu Force symbol on Ginyu's armor. "But that's… impossible. I think I'd know what my own brother looks like. And the last time I saw Captain Ginyu, he was a big purple guy with horns. Unless… unless…"

Captain Ginyu laughed at the man. "People change. Or at least, I do. Your brother was a Saiyan alright. A damn powerful one. But he was a fool. He could've killed me when he had the chance, but instead he told me to leave, so I decided to take his body."

"So Kakarot is -?"

"Dead," Ginyu said. "And you are?" Ginyu was growing more and more interested in the man before him.

"My name is Turles," he said. "I'm Kakarot's brother, but it looks like that doesn't matter now. I was going to ask you to join me, but I'm not so sure anymore. As you _are_ Captain Ginyu, I suppose you're on a purging mission for Frieza. And we just can't have that, can we?" Turles smirked and sent a blast to Ginyu, who quickly dodged it.

"What is this?" Ginyu asked, pointing at the tree. "What are you doing here?"

"That's the tree of might," Turles replied. "You see, after I left Planet Vegeta as a child, I discovered a secret. This is a special kind of tree."

"Well, I can see that."

"For years I've been traveling from planet to planet, planting this tree. When the tree grows stronger, life on the planet starts to die. It steals all the energy and power from each planet. When the fruit grows and ripens, it holds the planet's power. When I eat the fruit, guess who becomes more powerful?"

"How can I be so sure you're telling the truth?" Captain Ginyu asked. "For all I know you're just a regular Saiyan."

"Read my power level," Turles commanded. Ginyu pressed his scouter and watched as the numbers soared.

"It's… impossible!" he said. "Saiyans aren't supposed to be this strong! How - ?"

"Well, Kakarot was strong, wasn't he?" Turles asked. "I imagine that it took him years of training. As for me, it's been very easy. Once I take the power from this planet, my own power level will increase substantially."

"Hmm." Ginyu was trying to think of how to handle the situation before him. "Turles, you're a very powerful warrior with a very useful capability. That's what the Ginyu Force is looking for. Unfortunately, three of our five team members were killed back on Planet Namek. We've been looking for new recruits and I think we've finally found someone worthy."

Turles didn't say anything at first, but simply looked back at Ginyu. "Why should I do that? From what I know of you, you're nothing but Frieza's pets. Don't you understand? Once I've taken enough planets, I'll be able to take on Frieza. If anything, _you_ should be joining me."

"That would work," said Ginyu, "if Frieza could die. Haven't you heard? Frieza's immortal now. He was given immortality after wishing for it back on Namek."

"No," Turles grunted. "That's just a horrible rumor. That's not even possible."

"Wanna bet?" Ginyu asked, smirking. "If you ever try to take on Frieza, you'll be sorry."

"Even if he's immortal, I'm not joining you," he said. "It's obvious who has the upper hand here. You can't purge this planet while I'm stealing it's life force. I can't steal this planet's power while you're purging it. So why don't you do me a favor and leave?"

Ginyu growled once again and lunged forward. He attempted to punch Turles several times, but the man easily dodged them. Turles punched Ginyu in the gut and watched as the captain went flying back into the tree of might. The captain groaned. How could just one punch do so much damage?

Captain Ginyu slowly got up and moved toward Turles. He soared forward and attempted another series of punches and kicks at Turles, who kept dodging them once again. The two soared up into the sky as Ginyu kept attempting to hit him. Finally, Ginyu managed a punch to the Saiyan's face and he was sent flying back a little, but easily stopped himself. He moved forward quickly and kicked Ginyu in the face.

Captain Ginyu sent several blasts of ki at Turles, who quickly dodged them. He zoomed forward and kicked Ginyu in the back. Before he knew what was happening, Ginyu was punched in the gut once again and his body was slammed hard against the tree of might for a second time. He growled loudly as he got up.

"Just think about it, Ginyu," said Turles. "If you do join me, you'd have a small piece of this power. You wouldn't have to hide behind Frieza anymore!" Ginyu growled louder than ever and shot a large blast of ki at Turles, who didn't seem to be expecting it. His body shot down to the ground, but he quickly got up.

The man smirked at Ginyu before shooting up back to the sky. Ginyu shot up after him and followed the Saiyan as he zoomed around the tree, toying with the captain.

The surroundings around them were growing darker and Ginyu noticed the plants starting to die even more than they previously had. He flew faster and caught up to Turles, who kicked him in the face. He felt blood coming from his lip as he was pushed backward. Turles flew back to him and punched him in the gut for a third time and kicked him down to the ground.

Captain Ginyu could barely move. His body was aching with pain. Turles smirked at him once again. "If you don't mind, I think I'll have a bit of a snack before I finish you." He walked back towards the other side of the tree and disappeared from sight.

Blood streamed down Ginyu's face. He could barely move. "Is this how it's going to end?" he asked himself. "After killing a Saiyan and defeating another one, you're going to be killed by yet another one?" He seemed to be talking to himself in a mutter. He struggled to get on his feet. He had thought of calling for Jeice, but knew it was no use.

Ironically, a call from Jeice came in. "Captain, where are you? I'm doing a last check before we leave."

A little bit more blood left Ginyu's mouth before he spoke. "Ran into some trouble."

"Need help?" Jeice asked from the other end.

Ginyu thought about this for a second. Having Jeice there wouldn't help him in the slightest. He was going to do this alone. "No. Just finish your check. If I need you, I'll talk to you."

"Sounds good, Captain," Jeice said before leaving the line.

Captain Ginyu pushed himself away from the large tree. He was going to need all the energy he could take out of this body. He thought about all the disrespect Turles had shown to the Ginyu Force and Lord Frieza. He thought about the consequences of failing Frieza. Within an instant, he felt his power rising. When he opened his eyes, a form of red ki appeared around his body and he grinned before attempting to power up even more. _So I've got Goku's little secret technique down._ He waited to reach the full extent of his power and the red ki forming around his body disappeared.

Laughing, he soared to the other side of the tree and down a large opening. He swiftly landed, lighting up his index finger with a small ball of ki. He moved around slowly, looking for Turles in the darkness.

"Come on," Turles muttered. He was looking at the fruit in front of him. To anyone else's eye, it looked fine, but he knew he had to wait for it to be exactly ripe to get the full power. He reached his hand out to touch the fruit and was surprised to be kicked in the back. Turning around, he saw Ginyu, who hurled a blast of ki at him. Turles was thrown off his feet and forced up against a pile of dirt.

"Stronger than I expected," Turles grunted. He pressed his scouter to read Ginyu's power level. "Yes, very strong. You might have a real chance now. But after I'm done with the fruit, you're dead."

Ginyu had no idea his own power level. All he knew was he felt much more powerful than before. He charged at Turles, who quickly ran out of the way. Turles threw several blasts of ki, but Ginyu punched them back. He was feeling much more confident now. He cornered Turles and was about to punch his neck like he did to that boy, but Turles dropped to the ground and kicked Ginyu off his feet. The captain fell and quickly got up, brushing dirt off his armor.

"Try to run, but nobody beats the awesome power of the Ginyu Force! You've put up a good fight, but it's time to get pulverized!"

"I wouldn't talk so soon," Turles grunted before attempting to punch Ginyu. The captain caught his fist and began to twist it with a smirk on his face. Turles immediately threw his other fist at Ginyu, but he caught it and began twisting that one as well. Captain Ginyu used his foot to punch Turles in the gut. The Saiyan was sent flying up against the tree. He felt pain surge through his chest as he got up.

"Your time's up, Ginyu," he said. Captain Ginyu expected the Saiyan to come charging again, but to his surprise, Turles grabbed a piece of nearby fruit and bit into it.

"Shit," Ginyu muttered. He watched as Turles' muscles began to enlarge. He crushed the fruit in his hand and the scouter in Ginyu's ear began to ring. The new power level in front of him _was_ substantially higher than the last one.

Turles immediately lunged forward and punched Ginyu in the face, causing even more blood to come spilling out of his mouth. He kept punching and kicking him as hard as he could until Captain Ginyu fell to the ground. He quickly got up and attempted to punch Turles, but the Saiyan was too quick. He moved behind Ginyu and kicked him in the back. The captain fell forward into the tree. He heard the blasts before he could feel them. Turles had shot at least twelve blasts of ki at him. Ginyu felt his back sting as each blast hit him.

Turles moved forward and placed his foot on Ginyu's neck. "You should've joined me when I offered," he hissed. The Saiyan applied more pressure on Ginyu's neck and the captain let out a cry of rage and pain. Turles then moved his boot to the back of Ginyu's head. "Now I'll give you one more chance, understand? I want to hear you beg for mercy. I want to hear you give your full allegiance to me." Ginyu didn't say anything at first. He was actually tempted to do as Turles told him. He was tired of the pain.

"Alright," Ginyu grunted. "Alright. I'll join you. You've proven yourself to be a worthy leader." Turles grinned.

"That's the spirit," he said with a smirk. "Grab some more fruit and follow me back to the ship." Captain Ginyu did as he was told. With his telekinesis, he moved the fruit and followed Turles slowly outside. It had grown dark and the plant life around them seemed to be dwindling. Ginyu moved the fruit into a pile up against the tree.

Turles noticed that the captain wasn't following him anymore and turned around. "What is it?" he asked, confused.

A ball of ki appeared in Ginyu's fist and he grinned before punching himself in the stomach with it. A great deal of pain surged through his entire body as he did so.

"Are you mad?" Turles asked. "What are you doing? I asked for your allegiance, but I didn't expect _this._" Ginyu only laughed at this, as blood came streaking out of his mouth and seeping down through his armor. There was now a large hole in his armor near his stomach.

Turles looked off into the distance to see if there was anyone else around to see this, but he soon caught a glance of the bright moon off in the distance. It was the full moon.

"Change -! Huh?" Ginyu glanced at the Saiyan, who seemed to be in some sort of trance. He grew before Ginyu's eyes, transforming and growing tons of hair. His armor grew with him as he transformed into the great ape.

His voice was now loud and booming, instead of quiet like before. "I get it now! I guess I don't blame Kakarot for falling for that old trick, but don't expect _me_ to do it now! You were going to steal my body! Well guess what, Ginyu? Lucky for you there's a full moon tonight!"

Ginyu cursed under his breath, clutched the hole in his stomach and zoomed as far away as possible, several pieces of fruit flying around him. He flew as fast as he could for being injured. Behind him, Turles had started to smash the trees nearby. He opened his mouth and a blast of energy came out. It was directed to Ginyu, but he managed to dodge it and flew higher up to the sky.

"Jeice!" he yelled through his scouter.

"Captain! What's the matter?"

"Jeice," said Ginyu, "get to the space pods. I'll meet you there as soon as I can." He zoomed as fast as he could through the forest. The ape wasn't far behind him.

_Come on, Ginyu,_ the captain thought to himself. He picked up his speed as he flew through the lifeless city below. Not a single living person could be seen, which was usually good for a purging mission, but in this case it was bad. Ginyu would be very easy to spot. He heard the sound of destruction behind him and managed to fly even farther with drops of blood falling from his stomach.

The captain finally managed to reach his space pod, where Jeice was standing. "Go! Go! He's gaining on us!" Ginyu yelled to his comrade. Jeice nodded and sprinted to his pod. Ginyu got in his own and shut the door. He heard the pounding of Turles nearby. With the tapping of a few buttons, he shot up into the sky.

As he left the planet, he peered down at the ape, who's red eyes were glaring back up at him. It was amazing. If only he could have that kind of power… if only his body transformation would have worked.

He looked down at the pile of fruit near his boots. Now feeling the pain in his chest more than ever, he picked up one of the fruit and took a small bite out of it.


	8. We've Got Company

Chapter 8

Ginyu's eyes opened slowly and he instinctively stared down at his chest. He'd been stuck in the space pod for days, but he couldn't do anything about the dried blood on his armor and face. The hole in his stomach had begun to heal, but it still hurt a lot. He knew he'd be in much worse condition if he hadn't eaten that bit of fruit from the tree of might.

He still couldn't get over Turles and his power. The Saiyan was a challenge even before he transformed into the great ape. "If only I had that kind of power," Ginyu muttered to himself. He'd been smart to take some of the fruit with him, but he knew Turles had an endless supply of fruit coming his way. He would always be stronger than Ginyu, which only meant one thing. Captain Ginyu would either have to dispose of him or find out his secret of planting the tree of might. With Turles growing stronger all the time, it would be incredibly hard to keep up with him. He would have to train harder than ever. He'd finally reached fifty times gravity back on the ship, but he knew it wasn't that much of an accomplishment now seeing Turles and his amazing power.

Ginyu thought back to his own offering of Turles to join the Ginyu Force. It disgusted and angered him how Turles had insulted his team of warriors. There were several stronger warriors who wanted to join in the past, but Ginyu had stolen their bodies and left them in the dust. _If_ Turles had agreed, Ginyu would either have to grow substantially stronger than him or take his body.

In a nearby space pod, Jeice sat there. He'd been awake for several hours, thinking. It wasn't normal to sit in silence on the journey back from purging missions. He would either be sleeping or talking to the rest of the Ginyu Force on his scouter. He would be talking to Captain Ginyu, but Jeice knew better not to bug him while he was deep in his own thoughts.

The man missed his team more than ever now. It was his first purging mission since the three members were killed. He missed the moronic comments from Recoome and especially the fights and smart comments from Burter. He even missed Guldo just a little bit, taunting the little man and pressuring him into doing things he didn't want to. He missed having drinks over the weekend with his pals and gambling. Captain Ginyu surely wasn't the same, always focusing on getting stronger, which was good, Jeice supposed. He was fine with that. He just wished he had at least one of the former members back to keep them company.

Jeice peered out the window of his space pod. They were nearing Frieza's planet that they had left a month beforehand. It would be nice to get out of the space pod and stretch his legs, but he knew another purging mission would be coming soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Ginyu," Bulma muttered as she paced back and forth. "Leaving me trapped here for a month with nothing to do! He could've at least brought me with them!" The month she'd spent alone was probably the worst month of her life. It was even worse than the time she spent in the space ship on the way to Namek. She had nothing to do all day but sit around and think. It was driving her insane. Before leaving, Captain Ginyu had given the henchmen permission to let her go to the city, but she'd only done so a few times. She made sure to stay clear of the darker parts of town.<p>

Bulma sat down and started typing away at the computer. She didn't spend much time on it, but she was very bored today. She'd managed to get to Earth satellites and now had access to the internet. It had only taken her about a day to get all of that straightened out. The henchmen didn't like her tampering with the computer too much, but she assured them that she knew what she was doing and she wouldn't mess with their security files.

The page in front of her was genetics research. She'd been spending about a week doing research on growth of lost body parts. Her conversation with Captain Ginyu about the Saiyan tail had been instilled in her mind. She hadn't gotten very far yet, but was making an improvement. She was sure it was impossible to regrow a Saiyan tail at Goku's age, but she still wanted to make sure.

The rumble and shaking of the ground was unmistakable. Bulma couldn't help but grin. Ginyu and Jeice had finally arrived back! "Pshtt… Taken them long enough," she sneered. However, deep inside she was incredibly happy. She ran over to a mirror near the door and smoothed out her hair, making sure everything looked alright. When she was finished, she walked out into the corridor. She tried to walk casually down the hall toward the entrance door of the base.

Before she could make two steps, a fiery explosion appeared in front of her. The wall at the end of the corridor fell down and with it came smoke and a bit of fire. She couldn't see anything and started coughing as the smoke started entering her mouth. After a few seconds, she could hear a distant voice.

"Are you insane? The whole point was to go in stealthily! I told you to play it cool!"

"Shut up!" another man barked back. In front of her, Bulma could see a short figure. As it closed in, it was unmistakable.

"Vegeta," she whispered. Her eyes grew wide with fear and turned around to sprint back to the room where she came from. She managed to slip behind a corner and stayed there, breathing heavily as she heard the footsteps edge closer.

"Bulma! Bulma!" Someone was calling her name.

"Shut up, kid!" Vegeta ordered. "You want the whole damn place to know who we're looking for?"

"I'd say they already know considering half the people here are dead and you just blew up the entrance to their base." It was a low, husky voice that Bulma immediately recognized at Piccolo's.

"Piccolo," Bulma whispered to herself. "But it can't be. Piccolo's - ."

"Come on, Piccolo," another voice boomed. "Let's just find Bulma."

"Gohan," Bulma whispered. "But if Piccolo and Gohan are here… that means they're… not… dead!" Bulma jumped up to her feet and sprinted around the corner. She ran right into Vegeta, who glared at her.

"Watch where you're going, woman," he commanded.

"Gohan! Krillin!" She ignored Vegeta and ran to Gohan and Krillin. She hugged both of them at once, squeezing them as tightly as possible. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two! I've been stuck here for months! You have no idea what I've been through! I thought you guys were dead!"

* * *

><p>"Captain." The voice coming in through Ginyu's scouter greatly surprised him. He hadn't heard it in months and he was almost expecting not to hear it again.<p>

"Lord Frieza?" Ginyu said, trying to look more presentable, even though Frieza couldn't hear him.

"It's my understanding that a group of Earthlings, a Namekian, and Vegeta have just broken into the base where you are stationed at. I'd like to know how this is possible." Captain Ginyu sensed no anger or worry in Frieza's voice, but he couldn't help feeling that his leader was disappointed.

"We're on our way back from a purging mission," Ginyu replied. "My most humble apologies, Lord Frieza. We're landing right now. I assure you that they won't get far."

"I'm not worried, Captain," Frieza said. "I just thought I'd inform you. If you let these people slip through your hands, I just thought you'd be mocked at the tournament next month. I suppose a new reputation comes with a new body."

"Uh… er- Yes, Lord Frieza," said Ginyu. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Frieza's cold voice came before leaving the line. Ginyu growled with frustration as the space pod made contact with the ground. As he did so, he felt the sharp pain in his chest and stopped.

"Hear that, Jeice?" Ginyu called to his comrade through the scouter. "We got company. I was planning on a nice trip to the healing tank, but I guess we gotta take care of some business."

Captain Ginyu struggled to get out of his space pod as the door swung open. He glanced back at the fruit behind him. It was tempting to take another bite, but he knew it would be best to eat it after he'd been to the healing tank. It wasn't going to do him a lot of help in the long run if he was weak.

A large space ship stood next to the one that Ginyu had taken back from Namek. It was obviously another ship from Earth. The two looked very similar and a large "Capsule" logo was placed on the side. The front entrance of the base had been blown up. Bits of rubble and debris could be seen everywhere.

Captain Ginyu slowly entered the base, not wanting to be seen at first. He was in a weak state and didn't very much feel like fighting at the moment. He stopped Jeice from edging any further into the building and put up a finger over his lips, signaling for him to stay put and be quiet. He could hear voices.

"Dende revived everyone who was killed by Frieza and his men. Then he sent them all to Earth!" The voice sounded familiar. Ginyu racked his brain, trying to think of where he'd heard it before. Then he remembered. _It's that bald Earthling. But I thought I-… killed him._ Ginyu gave a sour look. It was true. The little Namek boy had wished back all the dead and they were now inhabiting Earth. Those were the boy's first two wishes.

"Bulma, it's alright!" came another voice. Ginyu recognized it to be the voice of Goku's son. "Piccolo's back, see? Dende says that Guru died of natural causes. We couldn't revive him, but Earth's dragon balls are back. They should return in about four month's time. Our plan was to get my dad his old body back, but we might have to change that. Vegeta says it's best to wish for Frieza to be mortal again."

Ginyu clenched his fists and marched into the corridor, Jeice close behind him. "You're doing no such thing!" The captain sent a blast of ki at Gohan, who jumped out of the way at the last second. "You little brat! You're supposed to be dead!"

Gohan glared back at the eyes of his father's old body. "You body-stealing coward!" Gohan growled. "My father was twice the warrior you are!"

"Your father is dead!" Ginyu roared, hurling blast after blast at the boy. "Jeice, give me a hand!" Jeice did as he was told, firing blasts of ki at the boy. Before any could actually reach Gohan, Piccolo jumped in his way and punched them back.

"Leave the boy alone," he said. "We came here for one thing only. I can see you're in no condition to fight. All I ask is we take her back to Earth and we'll leave you alone."

Captain Ginyu growled at this. "You're not going anywhere with her, ya hear me?" At this, Vegeta, who had been standing still the whole time, jumped forward and punched Ginyu several times in the face. Fresh blood came oozing out of his nose as Jeice lunged forward, pushing Vegeta back. He managed to push him up against the wall and punch him in the gut.

However, in a few moments, Vegeta managed to escape and cuffed his arms around Jeice's shoulders. The Ginyu Force member struggled desperately to free himself, but couldn't. "Ready to die, Snow White?" Vegeta asked. "Or should I take care of Ginyu first?"

"Vegeta, no!" Gohan yelled. "You can't kill them! We came here for Bulma, remember? We don't have to harm them."

"Keep out of this, brat!" Vegeta growled. "Know your place!"

"Vegeta, stop!" Krillin yelled.

"Why should I listen to you?" Vegeta grunted back, his fist close to Jeice's neck, ready to kill him with a single blast of ki.

"Because you're in no position to do such a thing," Piccolo answered as he stepped forward. "You were to come here and help us get Bulma, then come back to Earth with us. That was the plan and you're going to stick to it. If you kill them, you'll have no help in defeating Frieza from any of us. We won't be helping you find the dragon balls either. Goku will need Ginyu to be alive when the dragon balls return. He can't have his body back unless it's alive."

Vegeta stared coldly back at Piccolo and then let Jeice go. He pushed the Ginyu Force member back up against the wall and punched him one more time.

Ginyu barely had the strength to get up. He looked around at all the faces before him. He eyed Bulma, who was trying to keep her gaze away from the man. "Bulma," he hissed. She didn't respond.

"We'll be back for you, Ginyu," Krillin said. The group of people left the corridor, leaving Ginyu and Jeice alone.

"Captain!" Jeice said frantically. "They're getting away!"

"Don't worry about it, Jeice," said Ginyu, wiping some blood from his nose. He turned around and walked down the metal corridor with Jeice close behind.

* * *

><p>Ginyu spent the next hour finding a few bottles of alcohol and mixing drinks. He and Jeice sat alone in a quiet room that was usually known as the cafeteria, but there was no one else to be seen. The ones that weren't dead were probably hiding.<p>

He explained to Jeice what happened back on the last planet they'd purged. He talked about Turles and the tree of might.

"He's still out there," said Ginyu, chugging down the rest of his drink. "Probably stealing more power from more planets right now."

"Captain," Jeice said, "what are we going to do? You heard what that Earthling said. They're going to use the dragon balls on Earth to make Frieza mortal again."

"No, they're not," said Ginyu firmly. "Think about it, Jeice. The dragon balls are gone from Namek, but they're back on Earth. We get one wish. What are we going to use it for?"

Jeice stared down at his own drink before answering. "We're going to bring the others back to life!"

Ginyu grinned at Jeice's answer. "Just what I was thinking. They were lucky today. I wasn't in shape to fight, but when we meet again, I'll be stronger than ever before. Goku and Vegeta won't stand a chance. And when we get the rest of the team back, we can take Earth as ours. We'll have a bit of fun. Just like old times, eh?"

Jeice grinned thinking about this. He would give anything to have the old force back.

Captain Ginyu got up and left the room, dropping the large bottle of alcohol to the floor. It shattered into several large pieces. He made his way down the hall and to the healing room. There weren't any technicians working there, but it didn't matter. He still felt the aching pain in his chest and it was time to go to sleep after a very long day.

After taking off his armor, he jumped into the tank, ready for unconsciousness to overtake him.

* * *

><p>The return home was definitely a happy one. Bulma found herself flinging her arms around her father, who was crying tears of joy. Her mother made her way out of the kitchen and joined them. It had been several days upon leaving Frieza's planet and it was a relief to finally be back home.<p>

"Now that we've had our nice little family reunion," Vegeta said, "I think it's time for the other end of the deal."

Dr. Briefs looked up at Vegeta. "Oh, yes," he said. "Dear boy, your chamber has been built in the back. Spend as much time in there as you want. I built it especially for you." Vegeta marched off without saying a word to either of them.

"What an ungrateful brute!" Bulma yelled after she heard the back door slam. "He should be saying thank you to you, Dad."

"But Bulma," said Dr. Briefs, "how could I ever repay him? He returned you home safely."

"Please," said Bulma. "He barely helped. If anything, you should be thanking Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo." The family looked behind them to see Krillin and Gohan sitting on a nearby couch. Piccolo had returned to the countryside to train.

"He doesn't even appreciate what you've done for him," said Bulma. "At least Ginyu would - ." She stopped herself from finishing this sentence. She no longer wanted to think of her time on Frieza's base. She was back on Earth now and that was what mattered to her.

"Come on, all of you," Mrs. Briefs said. She beckoned them to come into the kitchen. "Dinner's just about ready and I'd love to have a sit-down dinner with all of you. Now if we could only get Vegeta back in here."

"Mrs. Briefs," said Krillin, "that probably isn't such a good idea. I mean… you know what Saiyan appetites are like. It's best we leave him the leftovers for after he's done training."

"If you insist," said Mrs. Briefs sadly.

Across the yard, the Saiyan prince was already hard at training. He hadn't done any training in such a long time, he was starting to worry about his shape. It was easy taking on Ginyu and Jeice back at Frieza's base, but they had just returned from a purging mission and Ginyu was in no real shape to fight at all. If he wanted to take them on at their full power, he'd have to put in a lot of work.

* * *

><p>Across the universe, another Saiyan body was hard at work. He hadn't given himself even a day of rest. He was already back in the Capsule space ship, training for what was ahead of him. There was a part of him that was pushing himself harder because of how Vegeta humiliated him in front of the Earthlings. Part of him was pushing himself because of how Turles had greatly disrespected the Ginyu Force and Lord Frieza back on that dying planet. Part of him was pushing himself to get ready for the tournament next month. However, most of all, he was pushing himself to fulfill his mission. It was his duty, under Lord Frieza, to serve him faithfully. He would overcome some bumps in the road, but he had to do this. He had to become stronger to revive his comrades. He had to become stronger to keep the name of Lord Frieza and the Ginyu Force good.<p>

He got up from his situps to adjust the gravity level. He switched it from sixty to one hundred. Instantly, he felt a great force pulling on him, but he had to get up. He had to do this.


	9. Thought You Could Pull a Fast One on Me

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! As for writing Ginyu, the force is probably my favorite group of characters from the show. I know they're added in as sort of a comic relief during the Namek saga, but I sometimes feel that some authors on here portray them **_**way**_** too much as clowns. I mean, they're funny, but they have to have a serious side. For this fan fiction, I kind of wanted to portray Ginyu in a way to show that he's determined and he's worked hard. **

Chapter 9

Captain Ginyu edged his way through the crowd. They'd just arrived on a new planet where the sun was beating down hard on everyone. He felt a trickle of sweat running down his face as he walked. Jeice was beside him, looking around at all the women in the crowd. Lately, it seemed that women was the only thing on his comrade's mind. The captain couldn't really blame him though.

After several minutes, Ginyu had finally made it to Frieza. The tyrant sat on a high positioned chair. It would be where he was staying for several days during the tournament. Some guests had been invited for this first day and Ginyu had been one of them. "Lord Frieza," said Ginyu as he bowed to the man. Jeice quickly did the same. "How's immortality treating you?" Both of them got up at the same time.

"Very well, indeed," said Frieza. "I've been able to accomplish a few things I haven't been able to before, but I have a few things I'd like you to help me with in the near future."

"The Ginyu Force is always of service to you, Lord Frieza," said Ginyu humbly.

"Yes, yes," said Frieza. "It will all come in due time. In the meantime, how did it go with those Earthlings?"

"Um...," Ginyu muttered. He didn't want to say anything. "We actually decided to let them off easy. I'd just been back from a rough purging mission. Don't worry, Lord Frieza. They'll pay for what they did." Ginyu didn't want to mention anything of the dragon balls and their plans.

"Very well," said Frieza. "I shall wish you good luck for the competition this year. I know you're very powerful, but it looks as if you have some real competition this year." Ginyu's eyebrows raised. He wondered who would be strong enough for him. The captain and Frieza talked for a few more minutes before he walked back off into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this idea at all, Vegeta," Bulma said as she toyed with one of the dragon radars. She'd been hard at work creating a new one. She was surprised Vegeta had even bothered to leave the training area that had been built for him. The Saiyan prince only seemed to want to come out to eat. Bulma didn't know how the man was getting by without much sleep. She'd gotten plenty of sleep and even she remained exhausted after working all day.<p>

"Don't you understand? Fighting is what I do. I've participated in this tournament since I was a child."

"That's different," she breathed. "If Frieza's going to be there, you know why it's a good idea to stay clear. We've already got enough on our hands with Ginyu. Who knows when Goku's coming back? The point is we need you."

"You underestimate me, woman," said Vegeta, glaring at her.

"I underestimate you?" Bulma roared. "I'm not calling you a weakling, Vegeta! I never said that! I'm looking out for your best interests! In fact, I'm looking out for _all_ of our best interests. If you go there, it would be an incredibly selfish thing to do."

"You forget that I'm not looking out for you," Vegeta sneered. "Stupid Earth woman. Saiyan warriors only look out for one person and that person is themselves. That's why your idiot friend went and got himself killed. I know how to take care of myself. I've been doing it for nearly thirty years now."

"First of all," said Bulma, throwing aside the scouter, "if it hadn't been for my _idiot_ friend, you wouldn't be standing here right now. The rest of us wanted to kill you when you first came to Earth. Goku, being the good person that he is, let you go. It was a stupid decision, but - ."

"Yes, very stupid indeed," Vegeta hissed. "Kakarot wasn't a strong warrior during his time on Earth, but his power level was alright for a third class Saiyan. He was easily the strongest living thing here. It would've taken him a year at most to dispose of this planet. I assumed that he'd been hiding out here and that he'd taken the planet as his. He could've been a ruler, a dictator. But instead he turned into a weakling who only uses his power for others."

"So that's what you're going to do?" Bulma said, her eyes dead set on Vegeta. "You're nothing but a bully. I can't even believe we're helping you right now. So what? You plan on using the dragon balls to help you take down Frieza? Then what? You're just going to replace him. Nothing will change. You two are more alike than you'd think."

A low growl grew in Vegeta's throat. "You don't know what you're talking about, ignorant woman! You don't know what he did to me! You don't know what he did to my people… to my father. I see the way you are with your parents. Your father is across the hall. My father is dead. He's been dead for nearly two decades. And while he was alive, instead of being honored for fighting valiantly, he was used as a tool, a mere puppet, by Frieza. My people were used as mercenaries, but our pay was being able to stay alive. And when he was afraid of us? When he thought we might actually have a chance to say no to him? What does he do? He kills all of us. He kills everyone left on the planet. So go ahead, stupid woman. Take everything for granted. Cherish your stupid Earth family and tell me off about looking out for only myself."

Bulma had been startled by the speech Vegeta had just given her. She didn't say anything as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. "Vegeta! Wait! I didn't mean - !" she called. He slammed the door on her. She knew he was probably heading back to the training chamber in the backyard.

The prince walked down the corridor and passed Mrs. Briefs. She gave him a wide smile as she walked by, carrying a tray of food. "Good afternoon, Vegeta. Would you like a snack?"

Vegeta eyed the food in front of him, but he shook his head. The man was very hungry after training, but he wasn't in the mood. "No," he said firmly. He walked further down the hall and started muttering to himself. "That's what a woman should be doing. Not throwing around her stupid, ignorant opinions." He walked into a large guest bedroom that he'd been staying in for his stay on Earth.

He instinctively picked up a lamp sitting on the nightstand and threw it into the ground. It shattered into a hundred pieces. He then kicked the nightstand and it broke. His fists were clenched and his eyebrows as far down as they could possibly go.

"All this damn sympathy for Kakarot," he breathed as he sat down on the bed. "Nobody gives a shit about the man who's had everything taken from him. But I don't care. Keep your damn sympathy. I don't need it. Without it, I'll do much better. I've been looking out for myself for my whole life and that's not about to change."

The Saiyan prince took out a small box from underneath his bed. It was something he kept with him during his travels. He kept it under the seat in his space pod. The World Trade mercenaries were on the move all the time. Therefore, he had no proper place to put it. He'd never let anyone else know that he kept it with him all these years. Not even Nappa or Raditz knew of its existence.

Vegeta opened the small metallic box. Inside was a necklace with a medallion attached on the front. The royal Saiyan symbol had been put on the front of it. He only took it out every couple of years, usually when he was in a bad mood. It sometimes calmed him down, but today it made him realize his own stupidity. He hurled the necklace at the ground and stamped his boot on it. The medallion had broke into several pieces.

"They're gone," he muttered to himself. "You idiot, you're making yourself sound like Kakarot." He clenched his fists again and took a deep breath. "Focus on what's important."

The Saiyan got up and grabbed a duffel bag that was sitting on the dresser. He checked to make sure there was nothing inside of it before leaving the room and heading back down the hall. The strong smell of nourishment filled Vegeta's nose as he headed closer to the kitchen. Saiyans were known for having a very strong sense of smell.

He entered the kitchen and set the duffel bag on the kitchen table. Mrs. Briefs was sliding a baked chicken out of the oven. "Finally hungry?" she asked as she noticed Vegeta standing by the table.

Vegeta slowly nodded and almost felt like licking his lips as he eyed the chicken. "Go ahead, honey," said Mrs. Briefs in her sweet voice. Bulma and Mr. Briefs are already full from those sandwiches. My husband, always telling me I cook too much food. Now here's the chicken and I've made some potatoes over here. I'm just going to go upstairs and fix my makeup. Call me if you need anything." Vegeta nodded as she walked away.

He immediately ripped apart pieces of the chicken and began to devour it. After all the meat was gone, he went for the mashed potatoes. After eating all the food in sight, he walked over to the fridge and opened it in hopes of finding something to wash down the food. He grabbed a gallon of milk and chugged the whole thing.

Mrs. Briefs returned a few minutes later. She looked surprised to see the chicken and potatoes gone. "Oh, goodness," she said. "Bulma and them said you had quite an appetite, but I didn't believe anyone's appetite would match Goku's. Would you like some more?"

"No," said Vegeta. "I don't need any more food now, but I'll be leaving tomorrow. I require nourishment for my trip." Mrs. Briefs nodded.

"Alright," she said. "Nothing a few sandwiches can't fix. I'll have some made for you in a bit."

Vegeta grunted and turned around to leave. "Wait!" Mrs. Briefs called. "Where are you going, sweetie? You can't possibly be training more? You've been training on and on for the past few days. Take a break."

"Actually," said Vegeta, his face growing a bit pink, "I was going to go out."

"Really?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to go… shopping? I think that's what you called it. I was going to go _shopping_ for some new clothing." The door swung open and Bulma entered.

"Shopping?" Bulma asked. "Why do you need new clothes? You already have some underarmor to train in. Well… actually, that might not be a bad idea. I think a lot of people would be staring if I took you out in public wearing that." Vegeta's glare told her that the Saiyan was still mad at her.

"I don't need your help, woman," he said. "I'm going by myself."

"How are you going to pay?" Bulma asked. "You don't have any money."

"Pay?" Vegeta asked with a snort. "I don't need to pay. I need new clothing and I will take what I want."

"You can't do that," said Bulma. "This is what I was talking -. Nevermind. Just let me come with you."

Vegeta sighed in frustration as Bulma followed him outside the house. She slid into the driver's seat of one of the many cars. Vegeta got into the passenger seat with a disgusted look on his face. "Why are we using these again? It would be much easier to fly there."

"Once again," said Bulma, "I don't know how to fly."

"Ha," Vegeta grunted with a smirk on his face. Bulma started the car and they took off.

"Look, Vegeta, about what I said before, I - ." She stopped herself, looking at Vegeta's fierce glare. It wasn't the right time to patch things up with him. "So what kind of clothing do you need?"

"I require fighting armor," he said. "Some moron from the hospital took my last armor from me."

"Um," said Bulma, trying to think of anything she could do. "We don't have that kind of armor here on Earth. I could make some for you."

"Foolish woman," said Vegeta, "do you really think you can recreate the Saiyan armor? That kind of armor is advanced."

"Well," she said, "if you haven't noticed, I've been working on advanced technology all my life. We'll go to the hospital on the way back and I'll ask for the armor."

"I need an outfit for stealth," said Vegeta. "Something that can conceal my face." Bulma nodded as she took a turn. She knew exactly where she was going.

In ten minutes, the pair found themselves at the mall. Vegeta couldn't believe that Earthlings devoted such a large space for merchants.

They soon entered a store full of masks and underarmor. Vegeta quickly picked out a black mask and walked away with it. Bulma hurriedly paid the cashier for the mask and ran off to keep up with Vegeta. His eyes passed each shop as they walked by. Bulma stopped at one store to look at some clothing for Vegeta. The Saiyan prince stood their awkwardly with a look of disgust on his face.

By time they'd left the mall, Bulma had bought hundreds of dollars worth of expensive clothing that Vegeta probably would never wear.

Mrs. Briefs had finished several sandwiches for Vegeta and placed them in a small cooler. Vegeta threw some underarmor in the duffel bag along with some clothes that Bulma insisted him bring with. She asked him to come with her to look at the armor she'd picked up from the hospital on the way home.

"Interesting," she said. "I've never seen anything like this before. What kind of material is it made of?"

"Don't ask me," said Vegeta. "I don't know. It was the type of armor we found on Planet Vegeta when we conquered it."

"What?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Well," said Vegeta, "when we found Planet Vegeta, we were looking for a new home. Our old planet was dying and we needed a new place to stay. However, there was another race already occupying the planet. They were a weak little race, much like your own. But they had one advantage. Their technology was far beyond anyone else's in the universe. We struggled to take the planet from them and finally my father managed to lead our race to victory."

"You took their… home?" Bulma asked.

"What do you expect?" Vegeta asked the blue haired woman. "Where else were we going to go? And no, I'm not going to deny that we wanted the whole thing for ourselves. But the others viewed us as barbarians, incapable of much but fighting. As I am King Vegeta's son, I was royalty. I was part of the elite force, which means that my power level is naturally higher."

"What about Goku?" Bulma asked. Vegeta clenched his fists at this. He didn't want to admit that low class trash had been doing better than him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got up from the armchair. As he passed Bulma, he stopped. A strong scent filled his nose. It was something almost irresistible. She had now gotten up from her own chair to face Vegeta. He stared at her for a moment longer before putting himself forward and touching his lips against hers. It was over in an instant. The Saiyan quickly pulled away and didn't dare look at her as he left the room.

Vegeta slammed the door behind him upon entering the bedroom. He noticed the pieces of medallion still lying on the floor and scooped them up with his hands to place them on the dresser. He thought back to life as a teenage boy. How Nappa used to talk to him about female Saiyans. How Vegeta had experienced his own changes as a young Saiyan warrior.

"Stupid Earth woman," he muttered before shutting off the lights and collapsing in bed.

* * *

><p>Captain Ginyu pulled away from the girl in front of him. He'd been with her for the past hour or so. He looked at her once again. Her skin was a light green and her hair matched it. Her piercing yellow eyes stared back at the captain. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Don't you want to have some more fun?"<p>

Ginyu rolled his eyes. "I think it's time you leave. I've got some work cut out for me the next few days." The girl nodded her head, picked up her belongings, and left.

Ginyu had been left sitting in the empty apartment. The sheets and covers on his king sized bed were all ruffled up now. He got up from the bed and moved over to the sliding glass door. He walked onto the balcony to peer over the city. The view was fantastic. The city was completely different from the one he'd left behind. This one was a masterpiece as far as architecture went. It was nothing like the trashy city on Frieza's last planet.

Several miles away stood a large stadium. It was where the annual World Trade Tournament was held every year. It had been almost every year that Ginyu had won for his division. He'd even swapped bodies once in the stadium.

The captain turned back to the apartment and found his way back inside his room. Within the next few moments, he heard several loud noises, which could only mean one thing. Jeice was returning with his own woman. Captain Ginyu got up and made his way to the apartment entrance. Surely enough, Jeice was stumbling into the apartment. He struggled to keep a beautiful, young woman in his arms as he held a bottle of liquor in the other. He grinned at the captain as he walked by. "Captain," he muttered. He then proceeded onto his own bedroom.

Ginyu went back to the balcony and took off into the night. He could see tons of people crowding around the city, even at this time of night. When he'd finally made it to the stadium, he landed swiftly on the ground. Thousands of seats were crowded into the stadium, yet on this night, not a single person was there. Except one.

The woman had been doing pushups for probably an hour now. It was quite an odd sight to see. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore nothing but skin-tight shorts and a sports bra.

"Lovely weather we're having tonight, isn't it?" Ginyu asked as he walked over to her. The woman did a few more pushups before bothering to look up at Captain Ginyu.

"If you don't mind," she said, "I'm kind of busy."

"Not busy enough to go have a drink with me?" the captain asked.

"I said I was busy," said the woman in an aggravated tone. She shot a blast of blue ki from the palm of her hand. Ginyu waited for the right moment to punch it away from itself. It collided with one of the stone seating areas in the stadium. The stone collapsed and the two were left in a lot of smoke.

"Impressive," said Ginyu. "In all my years I've been competing here, I've never seen a woman enter. What's your name?"

The woman rolled her eyes at Captain Ginyu again. The man then cleared his throat before speaking. "I am the all powerful Captain Ginyu." This caught her attention. Ginyu did sort of a pose for her as she looked up at him.

"So," she said, "_you're_ the one everyone's saying to watch out for. I've heard no one knows what you'll look like. But lucky me." Ginyu grinned at her. "I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime, but not now. I've got some work to do."

Ginyu stood there, admiring her. She was much different than the woman he'd just been with. He could tell by just looking at her that she was more aggressive and more experienced in fighting, but she wouldn't match the power of Captain Ginyu himself.

Ginyu felt a sudden blast of ki and turned around to punch it away from himself. It traveled to near where the previous ki blast had gone. Another round of smoke filled the stadium and Ginyu stood there with a smirk on his face. "Thought you could pull a fast one on me, eh? Don't underestimate the power of the Ginyu Force!"

The smoke slowly began to clear, revealing a muscled figure about Ginyu's height.

"Turles."

**Yeah, I know this was sort of a filler chapter. Sorry about that. This isn't going to turn into a romance story, but I thought it'd be nice to have on the side. More action soon to come.**


	10. Turles Will Get His Soon Enough

**Sorry I'm so late with updating. Had a bit of writer's block, but I'm back!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Come on, mate. It isn't that bad. The guy shouldn't stand a chance against you. And if he does, well... you know what to do."

Ginyu turned around to glare at his comrade. "I never said I was having any trouble, Jeice!" he growled. "I can handle this. I've got this under control. If anything, you should be worried about yourself. I heard that new guy's pretty good."

"Yeah," said Jeice, "and he's pretty full of himself too. I heard he doesn't speak at all. Just runs around fighting people with that damn mask on his face."

Jeice was right. The new opponent had only showed up a few days ago, but he was definitely a mystery. The guy wore a mask over his face and spoke to no one. Of course, he had to register himself, but that was probably the only time the man had actually spoken.

"The guy's smart," said Ginyu as he pulled on his boots.

"What?" Jeice gasped. It was rare that the captain complimented anyone besides himself and Lord Frieza.

"You heard me," said Ginyu. "The guy's smart. He's a newcomer who must think he's got some sort of shot at this. He doesn't want anyone knowing his race or where he comes from. He obviously doesn't want people knowing his attacks. Either that or he's some sore loser who's come back, but doesn't want anyone knowing who he is."

Jeice nodded as he slipped on his armor. "So why no girls the past few nights?" Ginyu asked.

"Figured it's time to focus, mate," Jeice replied. "We've both got big days ahead of us. I don't need any girl getting to my head."

Ginyu simply laughed while putting his scouter on. "Good thing Burter isn't here to egg you on."

When the two were done, they left their apartment and started heading down the hallway. It didn't take a minute for them to run into someone. Standing at the end of the corridor was the masked man. He wore regular fighting armor and a spandex sort of jumpsuit that went all the way up to his head and covered his face.

"So you're the new guy?" Ginyu asked with a sly smile. He extended his hand, but the man did not shake it. In fact, he didn't move at all. He stood there motionless.

Captain Ginyu drew his hand back and glared at the man. "Hey, show some respect to the leader of the Ginyu Force!" Ginyu growled. He threw a punch at the man, but the masked guy caught his wrist and began to twist his arm. Ginyu quickly grabbed the man's arm with his other hand and pushed it away. Before anything else could happen, the man turned around and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Jeice asked.

"I don't know," said Ginyu, "but he didn't feel very strong. This guy's supposed to be the real deal too." Ginyu thought back to Namek and how Goku easily changed his power level to fit his needs. Maybe it was possible this guy could too.

Ginyu turned around as footsteps rang through his ears. He was surprised to run directly into Turles.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck out there today, Ginyu," he snarled. "You sure as hell are going to need it from what I saw of you last time we fought."

"I'm watching you," Ginyu warned. "You try anything suspicious... anything at all, I'll know. As far as I'm concerned, you're a threat to Lord Frieza's power."

Turles simply grinned and extended his hand. "May the best man win." Ginyu reluctantly took it. Turles immediately started to crush the captain's hand, but he started to squeeze back. He withdrew a few seconds later and glared at the Saiyan.

Turles' smug grin grew even larger before he turned around and walked away, his low laughter being heard throughout the corridor.

"Don't let him get you down, Captain!" Jeice barked. "He's all talk, no game. I mean, just look at him. He's a damn Saiyan who's too full of himself to realize his true place."

"Jeice," said Ginyu, "you and I both know Saiyans are capable of more than they seem. You know what happened on Namek. And if I don't recall, you were in for a bit of a tough time with Vegeta. Well, at least the little runt was willing to go in for the kill." He laughed once more, thinking about Goku's failed attempt at making them leave Namek.

The sound of crumbling cement filled the air as Jeice and Ginyu both turned around, a yell of frustration piercing their ears. The woman was wearing only armor and a small pair of tight shorts. Her mess of blonde hair covered her face as she retracted her hand from the wall. She had just punched it and caused a chunk of it to fall out.

"God damn it! SHIT!" she screamed. She brushed her hair out of her face and put her head up, slowly turning to face Jeice and Captain Ginyu. "What are you two looking at?"

Ginyu initially grew angry. He walked over to the woman with a fierce glare on his face. "Is that any way to talk to us?" he roared.

The woman didn't say anything, but just continued to brush her hair behind her ears. Her eyes were glistening in the light, as if she was about ready to cry, but she refused to.

"Hey, hey," said Ginyu, significantly lowering his tone of voice. "What's the matter?"

"That asshole," the woman breathed. "The one with the mask. I had him. I was ready to finish him off, but he got to me at the last second. I don't know how he did it, but he was fast. He got to me from behind and threw me to the ground. Since I couldn't get up right away… he won."

Captain Ginyu immediately realized the woman was upset with her defeat by the masked man. He was initially going to say something about the best fighter winning, but he stopped himself. "That guy? You shouldn't be fretting over that guy. He just got lucky. I've seen you training and you've been working too hard for something like that to happen. Just a lucky shot, that's all. You'll do better next time. Besides, that guy has absolutely no sense of style. I mean, did you see the way he moved out there? He has no sense of showmanship!"

The woman slightly chuckled before rubbing her eyes. She put a hand on Captain Ginyu's shoulder pad. Her muscles were bulging as she did so and Ginyu realized this really was not your normal woman. "Thanks for that, Ginyu. I'll be watching both you guys today. I don't know who's fighting who yet, but I hope one of you kicks his ass."

"Why… thank you," said Ginyu nervously. The woman smiled and began to walk away. "Wait! I never caught your name!"

She turned around. "My name's Xenia. Kind of funny you don't know my name yet. I'm one of the only female fighters here. But then again, you guys are such hot shots yourselves." She winked at Ginyu before walking away again. Ginyu didn't stop her this time.

Jeice moved forward and placed his hand on Ginyu's shoulder pad. "Mate, looks like you've found a keeper. Or at least a very good catch for the night, hey?"

Ginyu didn't say anything back. He didn't even bother getting angry at Jeice for teasing him. He just stood there with a stupid smile on his face for the next few moments… until finally, reality set in. He would be fighting _someone_ in the next few hours. He didn't know who yet, but whether it be Turles or the masked man, he had to focus. He had to make it into the finals. In fact, he was going to. Captain Ginyu clenched his fist before starting down the corridor again.

He was going to defend his honor. He was doing this to defend his title as the strongest warrior under Frieza. But deep down, he was partly doing this for the girl too… even if he didn't want to admit it.

* * *

><p>The four warriors were waiting in the tiny room anxiously. It had seemed like hours since they first entered, but they knew it had only been a few minutes. Ginyu and Jeice sat on a bench next to each other, Ginyu's hands placed in each other as he stared at the ground.<p>

Finally, a door across the room slid open and Frieza moved in. His usual sly grin was placed on his face as he looked around the room.

"Well, I must say," he began, "it's been a very interesting tournament so far. Of course, I haven't been able to attend all the fights, but you four are certainly an interesting bunch." He turned to Turles and the masked man, who were sitting on the opposite side of the room. "Especially you two newcomers. I'm starting to wonder why I've never met you before, but no matter. After the tournament is over, I'll have to discuss certain matters with you. I believe you will be great additions to the team." Turles smirked at this, but didn't say anything.

"As Jeice and Captain Ginyu are both a part of the same team, I would find it wise to not pit them against each other in the semi-finals. In the case that they make it to the finals, well, then may the best man win. I've thought long and hard about this. I've decided the first fight shall be Jeice against the newcomer… I'm not quite sure what your name is… the masked man." The masked man simply nodded as Ginyu cursed under his breath. _He_ wanted to be the one to fight the masked man. He wanted to be the one to defeat him, to show Xenia how powerful he truly was.

Frieza turned to Ginyu. "That means you, Captain, will be facing the second newcomer after the fight. Finals will take place tonight. The first two fighters have half an hour to prepare and are expected to be out on the field by then. May the best man win." Frieza's words were cold, as if he looked forward to viewing the violence ahead of them.

In the next few minutes, Jeice and Ginyu found themselves back in the corridor, heading towards the coliseum. "Sorry, mate," said Jeice. "I know how much you wanted to take care of that guy, but I'll be fine handling him by myself."

"Yeah," Ginyu muttered. He was almost secretly wishing that Jeice would lose, so he would get the chance to fight the masked man.

"Well, I'm off," said Jeice. "It's just about time and I've got some fighting to do, Captain." Ginyu simply nodded as Jeice disappeared off into the field. He started up the stairs in search of a good seat to view the fight.

* * *

><p>"You've got this," Jeice muttered to himself. His eyes were focused on his opponent. He made sure to give an outward appearance that was ready to kill, but he knew he didn't have the most confidence. Unlike Ginyu, he had seen the masked man fight. The guy <em>was<em> good. Jeice had made sure to take the time to encourage Ginyu, but he hadn't spent the time to encourage himself. He knew he wouldn't be winning the tournament, but to finish second would be great. He usually competed in duo fighting with Burter, but Burter was gone now… and everything was on solely him.

A loud trumpet-like noise rang through Jeice's ears. The battle had begun.

He wasn't about to waste any time. He shot himself into the air as the crowd watching him began to cheer. He could see signs with his own name up in the air and grinned, feeling a little better about himself.

He looked down at his opponent, who was simply standing there. "What the…?" Jeice murmured. "Why isn't he doing anything?" Jeice slowed down and stopped midair, staring down at the masked man.

Jeice thought back to Goku on Namek. He wasn't going to go through that again. Goku had humiliated him and Burter. Both of them had tried much too hard to attack Goku while the Saiyan barely moved at all.

Jeice slowly floated back down to the ground, much to the disappointment of the crowd. Several people started booing him, but he ignored them. He landed a few feet away from his opponent, a smirk on his face. "Why don't you come and get me?" The masked man didn't respond. He stood there for another few seconds.

"COME ON! DO _SOMETHING_!" a member of the audience screamed. Jeice started to sigh in frustration. He would not make the first move. He wasn't going to fall into the man's trap.

Another few moments passed and finally the masked man started to move forward, but only slightly. Jeice started to laugh. He had succeeded in provoking his opponent. Now all he had to do was defend himself and attack back.

However, before he could even think about what was happening, the masked man lunged forward and punched him in the stomach. Jeice went flying up toward the sky, but was punched once again in the throat before falling back to the ground. He could taste blood in his mouth and feel dirt get in his mess of hair when he reached the ground.

"Shit," he muttered before slowly getting up. His opponent had managed to get back to his original spot at the other end of the stadium in the instant it took Jeice to reach the ground.

Jeice brushed off some dirt on his armor and clenched his teeth. He ignored the crowd, who started to cheer for the unnamed masked man. He clenched his fists and took off from the ground. The Ginyu Force member flew as fast as he could to his opponent, his fists ready to punch the man in the gut. However, Jeice was struck in the face by the man before he could even see it coming.

Jeice found himself back at nearly the same spot he was before he'd gotten up the last time. He yelled in frustration again. "Who do you think you are, trying to humiliate me like this?" He could now hear the crowd laughing. "You're going to pay for that!"

Jeice lunged forward once again, prepared to punch the man, but was once again, hit back to the same spot. He got up from the ground, dirt covering his hair and blood streaking down his face. His fists were clenched and he almost felt like going after the masked man again.

"Stop!" he told himself. "I can't keep going on like this. Especially not with the Captain watching me. Think, Jeice. Think." Jeice thought for a few seconds and grinned. He placed his left hand behind his back before starting to slowly walk forward. A ball of red ki was starting to grow in his hand as he kept moving. The warrior lunged forward once again after his opponent and the masked man shot off the ground to punch him again. Before the man could make contact with Jeice, the Ginyu Force member flew upwards and let the masked man keep flying in the other direction. Jeice threw his crusher ball at the man and grinned as it made contact with the ground.

A large, gaping hole was created in the man's place. Jeice couldn't help but smile. The crowd began to cheer and he could hear people screaming his name. It had taken him a few tries, but he had finished the man. His confidence was now restored.

"Yeah!" Jeice yelled as he placed his fist up in the air. The crowd responded by cheering even louder. Jeice's grin grew even wider, but soon faded as he was punched into the ground. He felt even more blood come down his cheek as he turned around.

His opponent had somehow, miraculously survived the last attack without any scratches on his armor. Jeice screamed out in frustration and shot off the ground once again, but was shot back to the ground by a ray of purple ki.

"I'm done for," Jeice muttered. He could barely feel his arms or legs. He was stuck under a pile of cement rubble at his end of the stadium. He tried and tried to get up, but could barely move.

He looked back up at the masked man, who was charging up a ball of ki in his right hand. A few moments passed and he hurled the ki down at Jeice. Jeice closed his eyes, ready for the impact, but it never came.

Ginyu jumped out of his own seat in the audience and punched the ball of ki back at the masked man, who was hit to the ground.

The loud, trumpet-like noise was heard once again and Jeice sighed.

Frieza's voice could be heard booming throughout the stadium. "Interference! The win goes to the masked newcomer!" The audience roared in applause and the masked man flew back to the ground and walked back into the corridor surrounding the stadium. He wasn't even going to recognize his win.

Captain Ginyu floated over to the pile of rubble and started to dig away at the blocks of cement. He extended his hand to Jeice, who took it.

"Thanks, Captain," said Jeice as he put his feet back on the ground. "You really saved me there."

"Shut up!" Captain Ginyu barked. "You weren't being too smart out there and you gave up way too easily! Maybe I _should_ have replaced you back on Namek."

"I'm sorry, Captain," Jeice muttered. He tried to move, but could barely do so. "That guy… is incredibly strong. It's like Goku all over again."

Captain Ginyu sighed. "The difference with Goku was I found his weakness. How many times do I have to tell you that you have to think before making your moves? You can't always just move in! Sure, with the weaklings, it's easy, but with guys like that, you can't just do that! Whatever. Come on. We're going to get you to the healing tank and I have to get ready for my own fight."

* * *

><p>The metal door behind Captain Ginyu shut and he was surprised to hear voices. He started to walk a little down the corridor and found two people deep in conversation.<p>

"But you _do_ have a large resemblance to Captain Ginyu," said Frieza, his voice sounding a little playful. However, Ginyu knew that he was trying to extract information. "The captain recently acquired a new body, did you know that? I believe it belonged to a Saiyan. Funny thing is I only recall three Saiyan survivors from the Planet Vegeta. All of which are now dead, except one."

Turles didn't say anything at first. "Did you ever think there were possibly anymore left that just didn't come back?"

"Must be," Frieza replied. "A new Saiyan, Goku, I believe…?" He turned to Captain Ginyu, who nodded.

"He claimed he was raised on a planet called Earth. You have a striking resemblance to him. It is no doubt you are a Saiyan. I don't see a tail, but I assume it is the trend for Saiyans to not have one. After all, Goku and Vegeta no longer have tails."

At that moment, Turles' tail popped out from under his armor and he wrapped it around his waist. Frieza grinned at this. "I think it's obvious even without the tail. I have some common facial features of a low class Saiyan warrior. I'd been searching for my brother for years, but I never thought I'd find Captain Ginyu in his body."

"Saiyans have proven to be a bit of pests to me lately," said Frieza coldly. "And they aren't exactly the most loyal of subjects. No matter who wins, I will be talking to you after this tournament… in the case that you are still alive. I believe Ginyu is still looking for new members for his force." With that, he walked away. Turles was left standing by Ginyu with a smirk on his face. The two were nearly indistinguishable besides their armor and Turles' tail.

"What do you say?" Ginyu asked. "I learned from a good-for-nothing Saiyan named Goku that you shouldn't be too merciful, but it's not too late."

Turles simply started to laugh and walked away, leaving Ginyu standing there by himself.

* * *

><p>Ginyu sighed in frustration and clenches his fists. He had been standing inside the stadium for the past five minutes, waiting for his opponent. In his mind, he liked to believe that Turles was too scared to face him, but he knew better than that.<p>

The announcer's voice rang through his ears. "If the other opponent does not reach the field in the next five minutes, he will be automatically disqualified from the tournament!"

What seemed like five long minutes passed and the announcer's voice came back on, announcing the disqualification of Turles from the tournament. "Hmm. Why would a guy like him just not show up like that?" Ginyu asked himself.

Ginyu thought maybe it was best to flee before he spoke to Lord Frieza, but something was telling him this wasn't right.

"We now ask the next opponent to step onto the field! The finals will begin shortly!" the announcer boomed.

Ginyu clenched his fists once again, ready for battle. It only took a minute or so for the masked man to reach the stadium. As soon as the trumpet-like noise sounded, Ginyu took off the ground. He was going to try to use his speed to his advantage. However, he wasn't expecting his opponent to take off at the same time. They ended up meeting each other halfway and Ginyu managed to punch the man in the gut. His opponent was sent flying off into the air, but quickly stopped himself and zoomed back to the Captain.

The two started in a series of fast punches while flying upward. Ginyu found himself quickly running out of breath and panting heavily.

_I'm not going to let you get me_, Ginyu thought. However, Ginyu was soon punched in the face and sent hurling into the side of the stadium. He got up and started to growl as he took off into the air once again. He wiped a small line of blood from his chin.

"You think you're so tough?" Ginyu roared at the man. "Why don't you get a load of this? No one challenges the Ginyu Force leader and wins!" He threw a ball of ki at the man, but he quickly dodged it. It was sent into a section of the audience and nearly missed them, but it destroyed a small bit of the building.

At this point, much of the crowd was beginning to scream. Ginyu started hurling blast after blast at the masked man as he edged nearer to his opponent. The masked man shot toward him while dodging every blast at the same time. When he finally reached Ginyu, however, the captain kneed him in the gut and then proceeded to punch him into the ground. Ginyu quickly landed near the man and picked him up by the top of his mask.

"Let's just see who you really are," Ginyu hissed. He ripped open the mask that covered the man's face. The audience was caught off guard as Prince Vegeta punched Ginyu in the gut, his fist full of ki. Vegeta proceeded to punch Ginyu in the face.

"Still didn't believe me when I said I was a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta hissed, ripping the rest of his mask off and throwing it to the side. "I just had to come here and see the marvelous Captain Ginyu fight his way to the top," he said sarcastically. "Jeice wasn't much of an opponent. He was lucky you stepped in back there, but he might be the last living member of the Ginyu Force when I'm done with you."

Ginyu wiped a bit of more blood off his face and looked up at Vegeta, a glare on his face. "You shouldn't have come back, Vegeta!" he growled. "I thought I was being nice by sending you off with your life. I learned a little thing, from your friend Goku. But I guess you damn Saiyans just don't know when to quit!" He charged at Vegeta and managed one punch before Vegeta kicked him back to the ground. Both of them were sent flying.

Before anything else could happen, the lights surrounding the stadium were shut off in an instant. As it was dark, the audience let out a cry. "What the-?" Ginyu muttered. "Must be those stupid technicians again. How many times can they let the power go out like this?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Vegeta charging towards him. He got in a fighting stance and was getting ready to fight back, but was surprised to see Jeice lunge forward out of nowhere and kick Vegeta out of the way.

"Jeice!" Ginyu roared. "What the hell was that? Aren't you supposed to be in the healing tank? And I thought I told you to never interfere with my battles again!"

"Captain!" Jeice yelled. His hair was still damp from the healing tank and he wasn't even wearing his armor. Just his spandex-type clothing, gloves, and boots. "It's important! Turles planted a tree! One of those blasted trees! I heard him coming down the hallway! One of the guards stopped him and told him to get back to the stadium, but he killed 'im and left! He thinks he can take on Frieza!"

"Well he really is a moron if he thinks he can take on Frieza," said Ginyu. He turned to Vegeta, who was still getting up off the ground. "Looks like we'll have to cut this fight short. I guess I'll just have to leave you for the guards." He nodded to Jeice and the two took off into the sky.

The crowd was left to stare at Vegeta, the only person left standing in the stadium. _I was stubborn enough to come here, but I'm not stubborn enough to stay_, Vegeta thought to himself. He took off into the sky and decided to head back to his space pod before Frieza got to him.

* * *

><p>Turles took a bite out the fruit in his hand and smirked at Ginyu and Jeice as they landed in front of him. "I'd love to stay and chat, Ginyu, but I think it's time for me to go," he snarled. "I still have a few more planets to get to, but then I should be ready!"<p>

"Fool," Ginyu hissed, "you think you can defeat Frieza, with his immortality? Frieza was given a wish from the dragon balls back on Namek and he wished for immortality!"

Turles looked interestingly back at Ginyu, but shrugged and began to walk away. He turned back around to face Ginyu one last time. "This won't be the last time I see you, Ginyu. I've decided the time isn't right, but it will be soon enough. You still owe me a fight."

With that, he disappeared into his ship and it began to take off.

"Captain, are you going to let him get away?" Jeice asked.

"I've got everything under control, Jeice," Ginyu replied. "Turles will get his soon enough."


	11. Taking in a Half Saiyan Stray

So first I want to apologize for taking sooooo long to get this to you. When I updated last, I wasn't expecting to take this long to get back to you. Finals threw me off as well as writers block. I'm so sorry, but I started writing this chapter and got into it. At first I wasn't sure how to begin, but I like how things have started. Once again, so sorry. Glad to get back to writing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Gohan kept walking down the side of the street, peering at everyone who passed by. It was a warm, sunny day in West City and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was certainly a perfect day for a walk. In fact, had Gohan been home and not in the middle of all of this, that's probably exactly what he'd be doing. However, he was a stranger to the big city and still felt uncomfortable making his way around. Had his mother known he was doing this, she'd probably have a heart attack worrying about him being mugged in the streets. She didn't quite grasp how strong he'd become yet.

Gohan had been sent out on an errand for Bulma to pick up some sort of part for something that Bulma was working on. She'd been spending days and nights on end working away, isolating herself from everyone else. She knew it wasn't a good idea to send Gohan into the city alone, so she sent him with Vegeta, which was probably equally just as bad. The Saiyan prince had been given a list of directions, but he'd spent the last ten minutes complaining about how he couldn't understand them and muttering about how stupid Earthlings were. It was only a matter of time until the Saiyan disappeared on Gohan, leaving him alone in the large city.

He never would have imagined that after all this time and after all that he went through on Namek, he would find himself in this situation. He was probably one of the strongest fighters on Earth now and yet he was just a lost little boy in a big city.

He turned around to take a look at the street he'd just come from, mentally trying to retrace his footsteps. Perhaps the best idea would just be to return to Bulma and explained what happened with Vegeta. He sighed in frustration, realizing that he couldn't remember exactly how he'd gotten there. He surely wouldn't know how to get back.

Then he felt something grasp his shoulder. He screamed out in terror and instinctively pulled his elbow back, trying to hit the person who grabbed him. When he turned around, however, there was no one there. Only a light breeze brushing past him, ruffling his long Saiyan hair. Everyone stopped for a second to take a look at the boy, but quickly returned to their daily activities.

"Gohan?"

Gohan turned around alarmingly again, but there was still no one there. "Hello?"

"Gohan!" he heard a faint voice. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to talk to you! King Kai wanted to ease up on training for today, so I thought, 'what better time to do this?' I've missed you so much!"

"Dad?" Gohan muttered. His voice perked up a little. "Is that really you? Dad, when are you coming home? You have no idea how long we've been waiting for you to get back here! The dragon balls are supposed to be returning any minute!"

"I know, I know," Goku reassured his son. "I've been waiting to see you guys too! I've been counting the days to come back home since you guys left to return to Earth. I just need to finish up some training. I've been learning so much from King Kai and I definitely feel a boost in strength."

Gohan laughed a little. "Dad, this is great! Mom's going to be so happy when you get back here and things are going to be the way they're supposed to be again! Just make sure you get here soon, okay?"

"You can count on it," Goku stated. "Listen, I've got to go. King Kai's harassing me about taking too long, but I'll see you soon. You guys can count on me to be there. See you soon."

"Bye, Dad."

Gohan's words echoed into Goku's ears as he took his hand off of King Kai's shoulder. The short man rubbed some sweat off his forehead as he stood up straight and turned around to face Goku. The man definitely towered over King Kai. His menacing forehead and pointy horns were pretty intimidating, but the toothy grin on his face gave him away. This was definitely Goku, the warrior from Earth.

He made his way over to a tree. The man was still walking a little funny, adjusting to his new body structure and the change in gravity, but he had gotten a lot better. He plopped down against the tree, sitting next to the armor Ginyu was wearing when they switched bodies back on Namek. Goku made sure to take that off as soon as he got to King Kai's. Even sitting there in his small amount of clothing, he was still hot from the exercise. He'd told Gohan that King Kai was giving him a break from training, but talking to Gohan had been a reward for doing a long line of pushups.

"Everything's okay, I'm guessing?" King Kai asked, edging nearer to Goku.

"Yeah, sounds like everything's fine," Goku said, reassuring King Kai with a grin. "I told Gohan I'd be there soon. He sounds kind of worried that I'm going to just stay here, but I've got to get this training done. I think I'm almost done getting Ginyu's techniques and abilities down. I'll be able to return soon, right?"

King Kai nodded silently and placed his hands together behind his back. It was usually a nonverbal sign that he was holding something back. This time, it was his doubt about Goku. The two had been training for months on end and they had achieved a lot of progress. He almost laughed thinking about how terrible Goku was at the beginning. He'd stumbled onto King Kai's planet, practically falling to the ground with every step, but he'd improved. King Kai just wasn't sure if it had been enough.

Goku looked down at his hands, studying them for a minute. He found it odd that he'd grown used to them. "See you soon, Gohan."

* * *

><p>Gohan clenched his fists in frustration for the tenth time, looking around the street. He'd stopped at least three people by now to ask them for directions, but none of them were any help. They didn't know how to get to the store Gohan was looking for and none of them appeared to want to even spend the time to stop and talk to the Saiyan boy.<p>

"Help! Somebody get the police!"

Gohan turned to his left. Across the street, the doors to a large bank flung open and two figures zoomed out. A man in a suit had been left running out the door screaming for help. "The bank's just been robbed!"

As everyone else around him panicked and pulled out their cell phones, Gohan turned his direction down the street, where the two thieves were sprinting as fast as possible. "Well, as long as I'm lost, I might as well play hero."

He sprinted as fast as he could across the street, trying as hard as he could to avoid the now large mob of people surrounding the bank. A leather briefcase could be seen grasped tightly in one of the figure's hands. Realizing they were getting away, Gohan started to run even faster. He managed to get just close enough to see the ski masks pulled over their faces. Seeing the two make a quick right into a small alley, Gohan followed and then slowed down near the alley to turn.

He heard their voices before he could see their faces. "Think anyone caught up to us?"

"Are you kidding me?" the other one said. He was taller and his voice was a little deeper. "If you think any of those humans could catch up to us, you're mistaken. I've seen Guldo run faster than some of these guys."

Ginyu took off his ski mask and threw it in a dumpster a few feet away. Jeice did the same and the two straightened out their clothes. They were both wearing regular street clothes. Ginyu wore a sports coat and jeans while Jeice was wearing a dress shirt and tie.

Gohan's eyes widened as he backed away when he saw the two of them. Not wanting to draw attention to himself by running away, he crouched behind the dumpster nearby. He placed his hand over his mouth as the smell of rotting food filled his nostrils. Apparently, the other two smelled it also because he could hear them making gagging noises.

"That smells _terrible_," Jeice remarked as he placed his own hand over his nose. He edged away from the dumpster, but Ginyu just appeared to be ignoring the smell. He grabbed a duffel bag that Jeice had been carrying and started to pile wads of cash into the briefcase.

"Remind me again why we're robbing these Earth banks," said Jeice, slowly taking his hand off his nose.

"What if we need supplies?" Ginyu suggested. "I didn't exactly bring much with me, Jeice, and I don't know how long this is going to take. Who knows how long it'll take for the dragon balls to reappear?"

"Why not just take?" Jeice asked. "I just don't understand it. All the people on this planet are weak, mate. It's not like we're going to be sent to prison or anything. We do whatever the hell we want on all the other planets we purge. We got these clothes by just taking them and there's nothing wrong with that."

Ginyu sighed as he finished unloading the cash into the briefcase. "This isn't like the other planets we purge, Jeice. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. We just need to find the dragon balls and get out. When we're done, the whole place can go up in smoke, just like Namek."

"Alright, Captain," he breathed. There was still a hint of confusion in his voice as he said this. He definitely wasn't used to keeping a low profile. He was a member of the Ginyu Force for crying out loud. The force was _known_ for drawing attention to themselves. Lately, it seemed like Captain Ginyu was completely losing his mind. He picked up the duffel bag that Ginyu was done using and tossed it into the dumpster along with the ski masks.

"Hey, mate," he muttered, "do you hear that?"

Gohan's heart skipped a beat as he started to clench his fists tighter and try as hard as possible to scrunch up into a tiny little ball. He just wanted the two to leave as soon as possible so he could get back to Bulma and Krillin. It only took a few seconds for Jeice to edge to the other side of the dumpster and cause Gohan to almost have a heart attack. The Saiyan boy jumped up in a panic.

"Well, well, well," said Jeice, "look what the cat dragged in." Ginyu walked over to the two of them, a smirk appearing on his face the second he saw Gohan laying up against the dumpster.

"Well if it isn't Goku's little brat," Ginyu said. "I knew I might see you when I came here, but I never thought it would be so soon. What, did you think you could play hero and stop us from robbing that bank? You know what, I'm actually pretty lucky I ran into you. You see, I was a little confused about the dragon balls on this planet, but now I've got the perfect guide to show me around this little planet you call home. What'dya say kid?"

Gohan shot him a look. "There's no way I'm helping you after what you did to my dad!"

Captain Ginyu immediately grabbed the boy's shirt collar and raised him up to eye level. He started squirming around like a worm. "The thing is, I don't think you've really got a choice, kid. You got pretty close to beating me on Namek, but I'm stronger now. I've gotten used to your dad's old body. He was wrong about what he said back there. Now you ready to help me out, twerp?"

"I'm still refusing to help you," Gohan stammered. Ginyu growled and threw the boy against the dumpster. Gohan yelled out as he hit his head, already feeling a thin stream of blood coming out of his scalp. He rubbed it the second after he fell to the ground.

"I wouldn't disobey the captain, mate," Jeice told him.

Gohan clenched his fists and slowly got up, eyeing the two Ginyu Force members the whole time. Ginyu stared back, waiting for him to say something, but the boy never did. He shot up in the air as fast as he could. It took Ginyu and Jeice a few seconds to realize what just happened.

"Captain, - !"

"Don't just stand there, Jeice! Go after him!"

Jeice shot up in the air after the boy with Ginyu close behind. He no longer cared about flying where the Earthlings could see. If Goku's son managed to get back to the others and tell them about their arrival, his cover was blown and he would lose the element of surprise.

As soon as he got up far enough above the buildings, Ginyu could see Gohan already fading away into the distance. The boy was pretty fast for his young age. That was for sure. Both Ginyu and Jeice shot forward, increasing their speed. From this height, they could see the weak little Earthlings bustling about their insignificant day to day lives. Ginyu didn't look down twice, focusing on Gohan.

"He won't get too far, Captain."

"He's not going anywhere, Jeice!" Ginyu yelled back. He eyed the boy off in the distance. _The brat must have inherited some of his dear old dad's fast skills._

Gohan hesitated to look back at the two men chasing him. They were gaining speed. He would have to speed up, if that were even possible. The boy knew he was already moving incredibly fast. He peered back at Jeice and Ginyu once again, their worried expressions from before now replaced by confident smirks. A drop of sweat dripped down Gohan's forehead. They would catch up to him eventually. That was a fact. He'd have to find a place to hide, but he was running out of time.

_Smash_!

Before he could tell what was going on, the sharp pain of glass dug into his skin. Gohan wasn't easily hurt by things like glass, but going at that speed, this hurt for sure. A small trickle of blood seeped down his forehead as he struggled to get up. Ignoring the pain, the half Saiyan got to his feet and looked around. A group of people stood around him, trying to figure out what just happened. Gohan had crashed into the window of an office building close to the top floor.

Gohan looked back in terror to see Jeice and Ginyu closing in. He quickly darted away from the scene and into a nearby hallway, leaving the bystanders behind. The only way out seemed to be through an elevator at the end of the corridor. Gohan moved quickly on his feet, slamming his hand onto the elevator button. He stood impatiently until finally the elevator doors opened. He heard another loud smash coming from back in the office before stepping into the elevator and closing the door.

The office workers flinched at the second crash. Two men appeared before them and the floor began to shake as they landed. Jeice, determined to get the Saiyan boy back, sprinted past the group of people, throwing some to the side in haste. He disappeared into the hallway of the room, leaving the captain behind.

Ginyu stood there, eyeing everyone in the room. They all remained frozen in place from fear of the man in front of them. He slowly walked over to a nearby office worker dressed in a suit. Ginyu pulled him in by the collar. "Did you see a little brat crash through here a minute ago?"

The man hesitated to answer, sweat dripping down his forehead. He nodded slowly.

"Where'd he go?"

The man shook a little and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Ginyu shook him. "_Where_ did he go?"

"I… I… He… I mean…"

Ginyu growled and threw the man against a desk. He passed out after hitting his head. Captain Ginyu proceeded to turn to the rest of the office workers. "Well? Where did the little brat go?"

A few hesitantly pointed to the hallway door in the corner of the office. Ginyu bolted over there and studied the corridor. "The only place the twerp would go is the elevator," he pondered. Captain Ginyu walked over there and placed his hands between the elevator doors, prying them open. He looked down the elevator shaft before realizing that the elevator was actually traveling upwards. The man jumped inside the shaft and shot up as quickly as possible to the elevator. Placing his hands on the bottom of the moving elevator, he pulled down with incredible force, causing it to stop.

Gohan fell to the floor as the elevator jolted to a stop. Rubbing his head, he jumped up to his feet and shoved the top door of the elevator open. He hesitantly climbed out and stood atop the elevator, peering around the dark, cold shaft. There was no one there. The elevator must have stopped somehow. He peered up. "If I could just get to the top, then I'd be home free."

"I don't think so!" Gohan flinched as Ginyu's hand clenched around his right leg. The Saiyan boy instantly began to struggle, but it wasn't helping. Ginyu struggled to get up onto the elevator, but cursed under his breath, realizing the space between the shaft wall and the elevator was too small for his large, muscular body to fit through.

Gohan grinned and proceeded to laugh in glee. Being tiny had actually been useful for once. He placed his left foot on top of Ginyu's arm and began to pound on it with both his fists. Ginyu released his grip for just an instant, but that instant allowed for Gohan to be set free.

"Damn you, you little shit!" Ginyu shouted.

The boy shot up to the top of the elevator shaft as soon as possible and pried the top floor doors open with his hands. Cool air hit him as soon as the doors opened. He found himself on rooftop of the building. This was even better than he expected. He'd be able to fly down without a struggle.

Gohan laughed as he edged away from the elevator doors. He began to make a few more steps until he felt hands grasp him tightly and pull him closer back to the elevator shaft. Jeice's grin was wider than ever as he took his right hand off of Gohan's mouth, the other arm still placed tightly over the boy's chest.

"Let me go!" Gohan yelled out.

"As if!" Jeice sneered.

Within a moment, Ginyu had appeared out of the elevator shaft with a few smudges of dirt on his cheek. He glared at Gohan before looking up to Jeice with an expression of approval. "Good work, Jeice."

Jeice grinned, feeling like he'd finally done something right since Namek.

"Now come on, kid," said Ginyu. "You're coming back to the space pods with us. Now don't worry, you'll be safe and sound in our care." Ginyu's smirk grew before he started to chuckle. "Come on, Jeice. Make sure you've got a good hold on that one. He's pretty fast. Must take after his father."

"Right, Captain," said Jeice. "I won't let him go."

"I don't think so."

Ginyu, Jeice, and Gohan looked back over near the elevator shaft. Vegeta slowly walked out from behind it. He eyed both Ginyu and Jeice before saying anything. "I thought I sensed some high powers near here. After the little brat wandered off by himself, I didn't know where to go. But something led me to the spot where I needed to be."

Ginyu laughed. "You know, I wasn't planning on running into you just yet, Vegeta, but I have to admit that this is a pleasant surprise. I'm happy to see you so soon after the tournament."

"It's my pleasure," Vegeta scoffed. "Now let the boy go."

"Since when have you become quite the caring and compassionate guy?" Ginyu asked. "I guess since the boy doesn't have a father anymore and all of your family and comrades are gone, you surely need to take him in as your own, right? How cute, the Saiyan prince is taking in a little half Saiyan stray."

Vegeta growled. "Shut your mouth and let him go now!"

"I'll tell you what," said Ginyu, "if you can defeat me, the boy is yours. Do we have a deal?"

Vegeta smirked. He was more than up to this challenge. "Deal."


	12. You Won't Get Rid of Me That Easily

**Chapter 12  
><strong>

"Wait… what's this? I'm sorry, but we've got some breaking news. It appears some sort of flying object has crashed into the Marx Corp building downtown off of East Avenue. We'll get some cameras down there in a minute."

Bulma looked up from her work for a moment to see the TV. Her mother was sitting a few feet away on the couch reading a book quietly, not paying much attention to the television. It was actually starting to drive Bulma insane trying to work and hearing that in the background. Her mother had decided to drag her away from her work desk to spend some "family time." The two hadn't said a word to each other in forty minutes. Mrs. Brief would occasionally hum a happy tune, which would cause Bulma to cringe a little.

"We have some footage right here from a bystander. Police are on their way to investigate a possible attack on the building, as well as a bomb squad."

A small piece of blurry footage was shown. A tiny object was speeding through the sky at an incredible pace and smashed into one of the windows near the top of the building.

"Gohan?" Bulma asked herself. She got up from the chair she was sitting in and picked up a phone from the end table. She started to dial the cell phone she'd given Vegeta a few hours ago before the prince and Gohan embarked on their errands. They were taking a long time. She just supposed they'd gotten a little lost, but she figured it wouldn't be that hard to find their way around.

She stood near the couch, waiting for Vegeta to pick up the phone.

* * *

><p>Gohan was squirming, but it wasn't doing much good. Jeice tightened his grip on the young boy's arms and he stopped, a dirty look frozen on his face. He was glaring at Captain Ginyu. Ginyu, however, paid no attention to him. He was focused on Vegeta. Both men had gotten in a fighting stance, but it appeared that no one wanted to make the first move. Vegeta's fists were clenched tight. He felt odd standing in a fighting stance, wearing these Earth street clothes, but then again, Ginyu was wearing a sports coat and jeans. He really had no advantage.<p>

_Rinnnnnnnnnggggggg_.

"Huh?" Vegeta looked down. The ringing noise appeared to be coming from his jacket pocket. He placed his right hand inside the pocket and pulled a small device out of it. _Oh, right. The Earth woman gave me that communication device before I left_.

Vegeta read the word "BRIEFS" on the mobile phone screen before feeling sharp pain in his left cheek and falling back a little. Ginyu had lunged forward and punched him in the face. The captain proceeded to jump behind Vegeta and kick him in the back. The Saiyan prince fell to his hands and knees before Ginyu kicked him once more in the back, sending him to the edge of the building.

Vegeta growled in anger and got to his feet as soon as possible. He flew over to Ginyu and punched him in the gut with full force. He then proceeded to keep punching the man as fast as he could, Ginyu taking a hit here and there. He seemed caught off guard because he wasn't fighting back right away. He was eventually pushed back into the elevator shaft and fell back down to the elevator.

Jeice and Gohan heard a large crash as he hit the top of the elevator below. Jeice was tempted to go help the captain, but he knew better after what happened on Namek. Besides, he was ordered to keep a hold of Gohan. If he let the little Saiyan go, he would be killed for sure. A bit of sweat started to drip down his face when he realized no sound could be heard from below. The captain wasn't getting up at all.

Vegeta laughed a little before powering up large balls of ki in both his hands. He stepped back a little, eyed Jeice and Gohan, and then hurled them down the elevator shaft. As soon as they were released, he threw a few more balls of energy and flew back. Realizing a large explosion was about to happen, Jeice flew Gohan back a few feet away from the building. The reaction was delayed, but it was massive. The whole infrastructure of the building started to explode. The ground immediately started to crack and screams could be heard from office workers floors below. A slight shift in elevation could be felt. A minute passed before the sound of the building shifting started to subside, but screams from below could still be heard.

Jeice peered at the building in awe. The smoke started to clear and Vegeta's large smirk appeared right in front of Jeice's face. The Ginyu Force member sighed in frustration.

"Vegeta! Why did you do that? All those innocent people are still in the building! For all we know, most of them could be dead?" Gohan screamed.

"Well what do you prefer, boy?" Vegeta growled back. "Would you rather it be them or you? Consider yourself lucky I came back for you!" The prince turned around to look back at the rubble of the elevator shaft before turning back around with a grin on his face. "And now that the captain's done for, I guess it's time to expose of little Snow White over here."

Jeice began to panic a little at these words. He saw how strong Vegeta had become on Namek. Jeice hated this new sense of insecurity. Everything was so much simpler before Namek. Now, it seemed like he had to worry wherever he went. The blasted Saiyan prince was out to get him. Things would be so much better if the man would just die already.

Vegeta edged closer with a laugh. So many things began to cross Jeice's mind. The possibility of Captain Ginyu's death hadn't come into play yet, but he started thinking of the captain's orders. A few minutes ago, it seemed to be the only thing important. Hold onto the boy and don't let him get away. He cringed at the thought of Ginyu really being gone. Should he disobey the captain's orders and let the boy go in an effort to flee? Should he just give in for an effort to save his own life? Should he die honorably while obeying Captain Ginyu's orders?

Vegeta began to edge even closer. Jeice clenched the boy tighter to him. "Kill me and the boy goes too."

Gohan started to panic, trying to squirm once again, but he couldn't move a muscle with Jeice's tight hold. "Let me go!" he screamed out once again.

Vegeta stopped in midair and started cursing under his breath. _Is the boy really worth this_? A few months ago he would say no. The boy was just worthless scum. _Then again, Kakarot won't be too happy to come back to Earth and find out his son his dead. He probably won't be as cooperative. Neither would the bald one and the Earth woman. Plus, it would be nice to have the little brat around to show me where the dragon balls are_.

Vegeta unclenched his fists and started to calm down a little. He had to think this through. _He is pretty stupid. Maybe I'll just have to scare him_.

"Release the boy now and I promise not to kill you later."

Jeice growled. "Yeah, right, Vegeta! I ain't falling for no stupid trick like that! Back off or the kid goes up in smoke." Jeice didn't even believe his own bluff. He still wasn't sure he was ready to kill the kid off. Captain Ginyu could be furious for one thing. And secondly, he needed the boy to find the dragon balls.

Vegeta opened his mouth as if he was about to speak, but the words never came out. Another large explosion came from the building and it began to shift even more. Bits of debris and the elevator shaft came flying around as Ginyu shot out from beneath the building. The building was beginning to full on collapse right now and a large cloud of smoke and dust consumed them.

As the smoke cleared, Ginyu became visible, his eyes dead locked on Vegeta. A bit of blood was dripping from his mouth and he appeared to be out of breath from breaking through the elevator shaft. Vegeta's eyebrows shot up and his mouth dropped. He clenched his fist and screamed out in anger. _How the hell is he still alive_?

"You won't be getting rid of me that easily," said Ginyu, wiping a bit of blood off his lips. He peered around the area below. Much of it was still covered in smoke. People's screams could be heard from far below still. "It appears this isn't the most stable area to fight. If we want to continue this fight, we'll have to move somewhere else." This was partially true, but Ginyu actually didn't want to draw too much attention o himself. There would be Earthlings swarming the spot in mere minutes.

Vegeta sighed, wondering if this was a trick. He didn't like to be played, but he shrugged. No harm could come about from moving the fight. Plus, it appeared that the little brat was growing squirmish at the sight of all this destruction. It would be best to move somewhere where he couldn't interfere.

"Fine, we'll find a nice, clear spot to finish this."

Ginyu nodded and the three took off, finding clear air after a moment of flying. The amount of Earthlings swarming around the building below was massive. Police cars and firetrucks could be seen all over the place. News stations were waiting impatiently outside for coverage.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't he answering?"<p>

Bulma sighed and threw the phone onto the floor. "I give them one simple task and this is what they do."

Mrs. Briefs looked up from her book, her expression still incredibly calm. "Don't get so worked up, dear. I'm sure everything is fine. Vegeta isn't too used to the phone anyway."

"You don't understand, mom," said Bulma in frustrated tone. "I gave them this errand to run _hours_ ago and they're still not back. And who _else_ could be causing all this destruction downtown? If this is Vegeta, I swear I'm going to kill him. He's not supposed to be doing this kind of stuff."

"Now, now, dear," Mrs. Briefs began, "it's not right to go accusing Vegeta of anything until it's proven. Maybe you should just get back to work on your little contraption."

Bulma got up and sighed in frustration. "Doesn't anybody in this house think rationally?"

Just at that moment, Krillin walked into the room. With a look at Bulma's face, he was about to walk out, but the blue haired woman stopped him.

"Krillin!" she yelled. "Thank goodness you're here! Have you seen what's been going on downtown?"

"Actually, that's what I came here for," said Krillin. "I don't really know what's going on, but I think it would be a good idea for Vegeta, Gohan, and I to check it out. I don't really know what's going on, but it's a good idea for us to be on the lookout. I say we've been lucky not to hear anything from Frieza since Namek. I wouldn't be surprised if it's him or any of his goons."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "That's the thing. Gohan and Vegeta aren't here. They've been gone for hours. They promised to pick something up for me, but they never came back home. Something's up."

Just then, faint screams could be heard from the television. Even Mrs. Briefs looked up this time. Another large explosion happened before their very eyes. The whole building was beginning to collapse. Bulma covered her mouth and stood frozen in place.

"What's that?" Krillin asked a few seconds later. The view was mostly engulfed in smoke, but a few small dots could be seen up in the air above the building.

Bulma peered closer to the television, getting close enough to see the little pixels. "I don't know, but it's definitely something. What do you say we go check it out?"

Krillin nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me." The two made their way to the front entrance of the Briefs home and Krillin took off into the air from there.

"Hey! Don't just leave me here!"

Krillin didn't respond to her and kept flying. She sighed. _Guess I'll just have to take the car_.

* * *

><p>"What you are suggesting is preposterous."<p>

Frieza's foot tapped impatiently on the floor. Even though they were now sitting, his older brother still towered over him. He always hated that. He hated getting the shorter end of the stick for his stature. He hated how Cooler used to treat him when they were younger simply because he wasn't as tall, but things were about to change.

"If you would just listen instead of interrupting me this whole time," Frieza stammered.

Cooler sighed. As the older brother, he had always been the voice of reason. "We can't do this to him first of all because he is much stronger than us. I know it's easy to forget, but Father has incredible power. He may be just sitting behind closed doors to us now, but once he gets out there, he's going to annihilate us. Secondly, he's our father."

"Don't play the whole father game with me," Frieza retorted.

"Are you going to deny that he has never looked out for us? Are you going to deny that he's never tried to protect us? He is only looking out for our best interests," said Cooler.

Frieza clenched his fist. If he had a new purged planet for every time his father had taunted him or grown impatient with him, Frieza would have probably twice the inventory. "You're sadly mistaken. We're the ones who are running this whole operation while he sits there and does nothing. Father makes some important decisions, but who is to say we can't make them on our own? Who's to say that we can't run this organization better than him? Just imagine it. We'll finally have full control. We'll get to do things our way for once."

Cooler seemed to think this over for a minute before shaking his head. "Why? Why the sudden need for rebellion, brother? This is the way things are and have always been. They will continue to be this way. Everything is fine."

Frieza got up from his seat in frustration. He got up and started walking around the large room Cooler considered his work space. "Yes, everything may seem fine, but why not work to make them better? I want things to be the best they can be. With Father around, that simply isn't possible."

"You're willing to risk everything for this?" Cooler asked. "Do you realize the chances of failure?"

"They're the lowest they've ever been. Believe me."

Cooler once again thought about this. "The answer is still no. If you think I can turn my back on my father, then you are mistaken."

Frieza shook his head in anger. _Alright, he will have it his way for now. I suppose my business is done here_. Frieza turned around and began to leave, but his brother stopped him.

"And Frieza," said Cooler, "I seem to have come across a mission on Planet Namek a few months back. It appears there was quite a fuss. For you to be there is one thing, but to call the _Ginyu Force_ in is another. What happened?"

Frieza sighed. He could tell that the way Cooler said "Ginyu Force" was a mockery. Cooler knew perfectly well that his own right hand man, Salza, had a long time rivalry with Captain Ginyu. The Armored Squadron and the Ginyu Force were somewhat rivals, but professional enough to work with each other when needed and cooperate.

"Nothing of your interest, Cooler." Frieza turned around and the door slid shut behind him. Telling Cooler about the dragon balls and his newfound immortality seemed like more of a disadvantage than a good point to make while trying to persuade him now. The short man looked down at himself as he walked down the corridor. It was only here sometimes that he felt the slightest bit insecure about himself, in the presence of his elder brother.

He stared at his hands. Sure, Frieza felt a surge of power back on Namek when he was supposedly granted immortality, but how was he to prove it? How was he to be sure he was immortal? It had been months since the wish had been granted and he had nothing to show for it. His original plan was to go into action immediately, but he had decided to think this through more thoroughly.

_Whatever_, he thought, trying to brush away his thoughts of doubt. _If Cooler refuses to join me, he'll suffer some consequences too. Who knows, maybe he and Father will make good subordinates after I'm finished with my conquest._

Across the hall, Cooler was sitting quietly at his work space, lost in his own thoughts. Frieza had always been rash, but he had taken things too far this time. Cooler grinned. His younger brother had just presented him with the perfect reasoning to take action against Frieza. It wouldn't be long before King Cold would be contacted to discuss possible attack plans.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the warriors to find a spot to land. Ginyu landed several hundred feet away from Vegeta. Jeice landed over to the side with Gohan, where they were able to see the whole thing happen. Both men had confident smirks on their faces.<p>

In the next few moments, Ginyu charged forward as fast as he could and started throwing punches at Vegeta, who quickly dodged them. Vegeta was pushed backwards as Captain Ginyu kept attempting punches and kicks, missing all of them due to Vegeta's fast reflexes. The short man was finally pushed into the side of a cliff. Ginyu was about to grab him, but Vegeta was once again too quick. He sprung up off his feet and shot up into the air, his back brushing up against the side of the cliff the whole time.

Ginyu was quick to follow Vegeta up. The Saiyan prince shot forward once he reached the top, heading to the area where Ginyu stood when they first landed. Captain Ginyu followed him as fast as he could, trying to catch up.

"Come on, now!" Ginyu shouted to him. "This is supposed to be a fight! You're supposed to fight back, here! I didn't sign up for a wild goose chase here!"

Vegeta took a look back at the captain. "If you want to fight me, you're going to have to catch me first!"

The two proceeded to fly at full speed. Ginyu started to notice that they were headed straight for the side of another mountain, but he decided not to back off. At the last second, Vegeta made an immediate stop. Ginyu was caught off guard and tried to slow down, but flew into Vegeta, who punched him backwards. The man did a few flips in the air before landing steadily on his feet.

Ginyu started breathing heavily and placed his hand over his forehead to wipe away some sweat. "Good show, good show. I have to say you've improved quite a bit since Namek. You might actually have a chance. But no one beats the ultimate power of the Ginyu Force!"

Ginyu struck a pose at that instant. Vegeta reacted by laughing. "You have no idea what you're talking about, you oaf! While you've been out there, being Frieza's pet, I've been training, growing stronger by the minute."

"And just what do you think I've been doing?" Ginyu called angrily.

"Not very much, I can tell," Vegeta hissed back. "You took Kakarot's body and you've grown stronger some, but you really are no match for me. While I've been working to reach my potential, you've been off stealing others' bodies and kissing that bastard, Frieza's ass."

Ginyu let out a long growl. His face began to grow red before he started to scream out. "Don't you ever insult Lord Frieza like that again! You're going to get it, you pesky little Saiyan!"

"You're one to talk," said Vegeta jokingly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Go get him, Captain!" Jeice called from the sidelines. "No one talks about Lord Frieza like that and no one messes with the Ginyu Force! Go show him what you got, mate!"

Vegeta started to laugh at Jeice's attempt to encourage Ginyu, but the force leader had already sprung into action. He hopped over to Vegeta and nearly missed the Saiyan prince with his boot, creating a large hole in the ground. Vegeta jumped backwards and Ginyu followed, attempting to hit him, but failing each time.

"We can't keep this up all day, now can we?" Vegeta asked between a hop.

"You know what? You're right!" said Ginyu. At the last second, he stuck his hand out and blasted Vegeta in the gut. The short man reacted quickly by falling over into the grass. Ginyu moved fast, kicking him upwards in the gut. Vegeta flew upwards and Ginyu shot up to punch him back down into the ground. At the last moment, Vegeta stopped himself from hitting the grass again and began to float in midair.

Ginyu attempted to get him before he flew away, but Vegeta was too fast. He shot up into the air, spiraling around up near the clouds. Ginyu quickly followed. After a moment, he could no longer hear Vegeta moving. He stopped himself and began to peer around the sky. He couldn't see very far, as several clouds were blocking his view. In fact, he couldn't see very much at all. He was planning to move back down when Vegeta kicked his back with full force. He zoomed over to Ginyu once again and kicked him another time. This continued a few more times before Captain Ginyu finally hit the ground face first.

At this point, Jeice and Gohan couldn't see Vegeta, who was still hidden up near the clouds. They saw Ginyu zoom down into a boulder, creating a big collision. Dust started to fly up everywhere.

"Vegeta?" Gohan called after a few seconds.

"Keep quiet, kid," Jeice hissed. "I'm trying to listen."

In the next instant, a series of ki blasts came shooting down from the clouds. It was like they were raining blasts of energy. The surrounding area was destroyed in mere seconds. A large explosion could be heard from where Ginyu lay.

After the smoke cleared, Jeice was relieved to see Ginyu's body still laying against the boulder, his eyes slightly open.

Vegeta seemed to appear out of nowhere, charging towards the captain. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me!" he yelled. "You're going to be sorry you ever crossed my path!"

Ginyu didn't appear to think much of this. He still laid there, his hand placed over his chest. He appeared to be in a daze. Blood started to seep down the corner of his mouth as he peered up at Vegeta, as if his vision wasn't working properly.

_No, he's going to kill Ginyu_, Gohan thought. "Vegeta, stop! You promised you wouldn't kill Ginyu! My dad needs him to stay alive for when he returns to Earth!"

Vegeta just looked over at Gohan and laughed, continuing on his rampage. Jeice was sweating profusely at this point. His teeth were clenched tight, but he stood still like a statue, as if there were nothing he could do.

At the last minute, he hurled Gohan aside harshly into a nearby boulder and sprang into action. "Captain!" he screamed, before shooting off into the distance.


	13. I'll Be Taking That

**Hey guys. Just wanted to say sorry for uploading last time without much comment. Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows. It really means a lot. Also, I'm sorry these past few chapters haven't been very large. I noticed that I started out pretty big, but ended up kind of small. I have finals this week and I'm pretty stressed out. Plus, I find it easier to do more frequent, shorter updates than longer ones that would take me a longer time. Sorry. Anyway, thanks again. Oh yeah, and by the way, this chapter is set up a little weird. We starter further ahead than where we left off last time, but don't worry. You'll find out what happened later in the chapter. Sorry for any confusion.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"That should about do it," Krillin breathed as he placed another man on the ground several feet away from the debris. "Unfortunately, not all of them made it. What kind of sick person would do something like this?"

Bulma sighed. "I know exactly what kind of person would do this. Vegeta hasn't answered any of my calls. Where could he be? More importantly, if he's gone, where is Gohan?"

Many people had left from the scene of destruction by now. Reporters were scrambling, trying to interview Krillin, but he wasn't giving them any chances.

"You know, I think it is a little unfair to pin this whole thing on Vegeta. Don't get me wrong. I don't trust the guy for one minute, but the dragon balls are supposed to reappear any time now. What if Frieza came back to stop us?"

"You're right," said Bulma, beginning to walk away from the debris. Many paramedics and ambulances were surrounding them, giving the victims medical attention. The two made their way across the street and started walking away. "I just wish Goku would get back soon. How much time does he need to train? Didn't he train enough last year when Vegeta came to Earth the first time?"

Krillin shook a little thinking of Goku coming back in Ginyu's body. The idea was unsettling to him back on Namek. So much time had passed since then and he still wasn't used to it. His best friend since he was just a young kid looked totally different, almost menacing. "I'm sure Goku will be back soon enough."

"I don't think we should take any chances. Anything could be happening right now. Why don't you go get Piccolo?"

They hadn't spoken to Piccolo in weeks. The man had been training up in the mountains again. He really enjoyed being alone. The only person's company he enjoyed appeared to be Gohan and the half Saiyan was busy enough trying to help control Vegeta back at the Briefs home. Plus, Vegeta and Piccolo did not get along at all. The two made Goku and Vegeta look like best friends.

Krillin thought about this for a second and then nodded. "That sounds like a good idea to me. If you run into Gohan and Vegeta, bring them back to your house and make sure they stay put. It's probably a good idea for all of us to stay put."

Bulma nodded before saying goodbye to Krillin. The short man flew away in an instant. Bulma turned around and began walking back to her car, but something caught her eye. Across the street, near the rubble, was a man digging through some of the debris, furiously throwing pieces of metal and shards of glass.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta, who didn't seem to take notice of her until she got up right by him. He jumped at her presence. "What did you do that for?" he shouted. "Don't come up behind me and scare me like that!"

Bulma sighed. She knew she was supposed to be shaking in fear of the Saiyan prince, but she couldn't help but grow angry at him. She took a second to calm herself down before going on. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I… uh, just came back to look for something."

"Look for what?" Bulma asked. "What happened? I gave you guys a simple task. I just wanted you to pick up some parts from the convenience store and you've been gone for hours. What happened here? Where's Gohan?"

"That's… that's who I'm looking for," Vegeta stammered. "Well, I mean the boy left something back here before we left."

"And just what were you doing here?" Bulma asked angrily. "Where'd you go? What did you leave behind? Please tell me you got what I asked you to pick up."

Vegeta hesitated before shaking his head. "Let's just say we ran into a bit of trouble here on the way. Some robbers came by and I gave 'em what they deserved."

"Oh God," said Bulma. "You can't just do that, Vegeta! How many times do I have to tell you? These are innocent people we're talking about here. If Goku were here - ."

"No more talk about Goku!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I'm here now. We do things my way." He bent down and then proceeded to start digging through the rubble again.

Bulma studied him before speaking again. Vegeta usually had an angry, cynical attitude, but today was definitely one of his worse days. Her eyes widened as she noticed his jacket was missing. "Oh no. Please don't tell me that's what you're looking for. Did you leave your jacket back here?"

Vegeta sighed in frustration. Why was the woman getting so worked up about this? "What do you care if I did? It's just a worthless piece of clothing."

"You didn't seem to think your armor was a worthless piece of clothing! I've heard nothing but you complain about losing it for the past four months while I've been busy, tirelessly trying to design some new armor for you. Besides, it's not the jacket I care about. It's what's in it. I gave you my cell phone _and _the dragon radar. The dragon balls are supposed to reappear any time now. We can't have the dragon radar missing."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Dragon radar?"

"Yes, the dragon radar," Bulma replied. "You know, we use it to find the dragon balls. I think I've mentioned it to you before. You're so lucky I have some extra back at home. It would take us forever to find that one in this mess and it would take me forever to construct a new one."

Vegeta nodded. "Okay then. What's the big deal? I'll stop looking for that blasted jacket and we'll go back to your home. I can take the new radar with me."

Bulma rolled her eyes before taking Vegeta's hand. The man appeared to be startled by this because he jumped again. "Come on. Let's get back to the car and I'll take you back to my place. Krillin went off to find Piccolo and they should be back soon. We need to find Gohan."

Vegeta let the Earth woman lead him back to her vehicle. He slid into the passenger seat as Bulma placed herself on the other side. In a second, the car took off. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No," Vegeta answered quickly. "The boy and I got separated after. I tried to find that place, but it was nowhere in sight. Next time, you should give me better directions."

"Better yet, next time I'll go myself. This is just too much to go through for just one little part. What the hell were you thinking? You don't have to worry, Vegeta. From now on, you stay home and train. You'll get what you want. It doesn't matter anyway. Goku's coming back soon anyway."

The car ride passed quickly. The two didn't talk very much. Vegeta spent the time staring out his window at the weak little Earthlings below. _They're bustling about in this tiny little shithole without even realizing what's out there, what's coming to them._ He would hate to be raised on this planet, in this culture.

Bulma led Vegeta back into her home, where Mrs. Briefs was still sitting on the couch, her face buried in a book. She looked up and greeted the both of them excitedly before returning to her novel. The Saiyan was led downstairs to a large office space. The place was a mess. There were papers and blueprints spread all across the floor. Tools and materials were spread all over the desk.

The blue haired woman shut the door behind her as Vegeta studied the area. "Don't say anything," she told him, regarding the messy office space. "I already get enough crap from my mom about it. It's not usually this bad, but things have gotten pretty hectic lately."

Vegeta didn't respond to this. Bulma turned around and started to dig through some drawers before she looked back up at the Saiyan and moved back around the desk. The man hadn't moved or said anything once since they entered the room. She sat herself on the desk.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked after the woman had been staring at him for several seconds.

"I think we should talk about what happened. I know we've just been avoiding it, but it's not good. I just want to let you know, that it really was nothing and we should get over it."

Vegeta appeared confused. "What are you talking about, woman?"

Bulma sighed. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb. You just want to pretend like it never happened."

Vegeta shook his head. "I still don't know what you're talking about. Refresh my memory."

She got up from the desk and moved closer to the Saiyan prince. "For crying out loud! I'm talking about when we kissed! Do you even remember? It was before you left for that space fighter tournament. But of course, I wouldn't expect you to remember as it's you."

Vegeta hesitated a moment before responding to this. "Are you serious?" he asked. "You're… you're still thinking about that? It was nothing… really. I mean, I completely forgot about it and you should too. Put it behind us, that's what we should do."

Bulma didn't say anything right away. She got up again and moved over to the desk drawers. She pulled out a small device known as a dragon radar and moved over to Vegeta to place it in his hand. Alright, well don't lose this one, okay? I'm not giving you any more replacements. Krillin and Piccolo will be here soon. Try not to get in a meaningless fight with Piccolo while you're at it."

She proceeded to walk away, but Vegeta stopped her for a second. Bulma was unexpected as she was pulled back over to the Saiyan man. In the next instant, he pressed his lips against hers only for a few seconds. She stared into his eyes. "What was that about?" she asked quietly. "I thought you just said… I mean you… What the hell happened to you today that you're acting so weird?"

Vegeta didn't say anything in response. "Oh well," Bulma said. "Whatever." She got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Vegeta started to move around the room, staring at the blueprints spread all over the floor. The woman really was a genius. In a million years, he would never be able to build such complicated contraptions. He moved over to a mirror hanging on the side wall and stared into his dark, cold eyes. He started to think back to what happened today.

* * *

><p><em>Vegeta didn't seem to be paying much attention because he was surprised when Jeice rammed into him from the side. The man flipped over in the air and traveled a long distance before regaining balance and stopping himself. He glared at Jeice, who was floating several feet above Captain Ginyu.<em>

"_You'll be sorry you ever interfered!" Vegeta roared._

_Jeice started to panic again. He clenched his fists, thinking back to Namek and how strong Vegeta had been. Then the space tournament flashed through his mind as well. The man could have only grown stronger since and Jeice had improved a very little amount. He sighed, wishing that he had done as much training as Ginyu in the months since Namek._

"_I guess I'm going to be killing you first," said Vegeta. "Yes, that'll be nice. A little warm up before the captain goes. And to think, I was afraid of you all that time. You used to torment me as a child, calling me monkey boy. Well who's the monkey now?"_

_Several balls of ki were hurled at Jeice, who quickly maneuvered around to dodge them all, barely missing them. When Vegeta was finished, Jeice stopped himself and placed a hand on his knee. He was out of breath already from all the flying around. He peered over at Gohan, who was unconscious from his hit on the forehead. If only he could use the boy to defend himself again, but he knew it was no use. Vegeta didn't seem to care about the brat's well being anymore. He was in a rage and a killing spree._

_While Jeice was still struggling to catch his breath, Vegeta launched himself forward and started flying towards the long haired man at full speed. "Shit," Jeice muttered._

_He took off as soon as he could, flying back towards the area where Gohan lay unconscious. Vegeta was starting to gain on him. At the last second before running into the side of a mountain, Jeice flew upwards and turned around, flying in the opposite direction. Vegeta cursed under his breath, as he would have to reverse himself too. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta shouted._

"_Away from you!" Jeice shouted back frantically. He looked down at his clothing, which now had some scorches and tears. He grinned a little. Style had been the last thing on his mind lately, but Ginyu had taught him well. He was going to fight to the death and if he was going to go out, it was going to be in style._

_Noticing Vegeta incredibly close behind him, Jeice stopped as quickly as possible. Vegeta's eyes widened. He was caught off guard. He pulled up, trying to stop himself, but it was useless. His chest slammed right into Jeice's boots. The Ginyu Force member turned around and shot several energy blasts at him, causing the Saiyan to shoot backwards. He stopped himself, parts of his body scorched from Jeice's blasts. _

"_What's wrong, Vegeta?" Jeice asked, trying to sound confident in himself. "Just like old times, eh? When me and Burter would come around just to toy with you? You weren't strong enough to put a scratch on us then and you're not strong enough to beat me now."_

"_Don't try to act cocky," Vegeta hissed. "I know what you're playing, Jeice. You've just caught some lucky breaks, but it's done from here on out. Don't you remember Namek? Don't you remember the tournament? You're just a sorry, pathetic excuse for a warrior. You've been standing in Ginyu's shadow this whole time. It's time for you to man up and pick your own battles!"_

_Jeice clenched his fists. Not only was he enraged about Ginyu being disgraced, but he was done with Vegeta. "Don't you ever speak that way about me, bloke!" Jeice called out. "I'm not the pathetic excuse for a warrior! Maybe you should look in the mirror now and then!"_

_The short men both hurled themselves forward at the same time, launching into a series of kicks and punches. Neither men took any serious hits until Vegeta got a good punch. Jeice felt a surge of pain run through his left cheek. He fell backwards as Vegeta punched him in the gut. The man came falling down back to the ground, but stopped himself. He shot back up while rubbing his bruised cheek._

"_Maybe you're not so bad after all," said Vegeta. "You're holding up better than Ginyu."_

_Jeice stared down back at his captain, who appeared to be unconscious at the moment. There was a bit of blood dripping out of his mouth and his clothes were all torn up._

"_Who knows? Maybe he's done for," said Vegeta. But secretly, he was wondering what was going on. After seeing Captain Ginyu at the space tournament a while back, it seemed unlikely that the man would fall that easily. Maybe if he was still new to Goku's body, but he'd had a very long time to adjust to it. _

"_Well, anyway, sorry to say, but I'm done wasting my time with you. Thought I'd have a bit of fun on this weak little planet, but even you aren't strong enough for that anymore."_

_Vegeta clenched his fists and started to power up. An aura of energy surrounded him as he felt his power level increase. Jeice stood in awe, almost feeling the same sense of doubt he did when he saw Goku powering up in Namek. The man didn't have a scouter, but he could sense that Vegeta's power level was incredibly high. _

_Vegeta finished and peered over at Jeice, who was shaking in his boots. He laughed, happy to finally see Jeice quake in fear of the Saiyan. The man started to back away as Vegeta edged forward, a grin on his face. A large ball of ki engulfed the Saiyan prince's right hand and he smirked before hurling himself towards Jeice._

"_No!" the man screamed out. He didn't have much time to think. Vegeta was moving incredibly fast and it would be stupid to try to run away. He shielded his face with his arms, creating balls of ki in his own two hands. _

_That's when he felt a hard push into his side. The man flew off to the side and could immediately tell the side of his stomach was going to be bruised. He slowly started to open his eyes, believing that Vegeta had somehow missed his full on attack. But he was mistaken. Standing in his place was Captain Ginyu. The captain must have mustered his strength to get off the ground and save Jeice._

"_Captain, no!" Jeice screamed out. Vegeta seemed excited that Ginyu had taken Jeice's place. He'd been waiting to do this for a long time. Vegeta edged closer to Ginyu and a large flash of blinding light followed._

* * *

><p>The short man placed the dragon radar into his pocket for safe keeping. He wouldn't want to be losing it. He looked back over to the mirror before running his fingers through his thick Saiyan hair. The man stared at his own reflection, his sharp widow's peak, and his cold dark eyes. He took a moment at the mirror to take in his image again before pulling something out of his pocket. It was a light green scouter.<p>

The man placed it over his left eye and pressed a button. "Jeice?"

"Right here, Captain."

"I went back to the sight to look for our briefcase full of money, but I got a little side tracked. The Earth woman found me and thought I was Vegeta. She took me back to her home and wants me to wait for the rest of the Earthlings to return, but she's getting suspicious about Goku's brat. Don't worry though. She gave me a device that allows us to track the dragon balls. There should be one in Vegeta's jacket pocket as well if you can go back and find it. I'll meet you by the space pods as soon as I can. I'll slip out of here unnoticed."

"Read ya loud and clear," Jeice called back into the scouter.

"How's Vegeta doing?"

"Still a deadbeat, sir," Jeice replied. "He seems to be mumbling every once in a while, but there's no way he's waking up from this anytime soon. If he does, he won't have the strength to do anything, wouldn't he? The bloke's got a big hole in his chest and he ain't used to Goku's – er – I mean your old body yet. "

"Well make sure he doesn't go killing himself," said Ginyu. "I'm going to need him alive for when we get the dragon balls. How's the boy?"

"Same," said Jeice. "Don't worry. He won't come around anytime soon. Plus, the boy's nothing to worry about."

"Alright, I'm signing out. Putting the scouter away for now, so you won't be able to reach me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The man took the scouter off his ear and placed it in his pocket. He took one last look at the mirror. Those cold eyes didn't belong to Vegeta. They were Ginyu's… at least for now. He made sure he had everything before leaving the office and making his way back upstairs.

Captain Ginyu moved stealthily down the corridor, planning to slip out the door unnoticed, but he was caught off guard. The blue haired woman and two men were standing in the living room, appearing as if they were waiting for him to come back upstairs. Bulma still had a sour look on her face and she shook her head as Ginyu started to walk by.

"Vegeta!" the bald one called. "We've been waiting for you. Bulma says you have the dragon radar with you. Piccolo and I were just discussing the dragon balls and we were wondering if we could have a look at the radar."

Ginyu immediately placed a hand over his pocket, protective of the dragon radar that Bulma had just given him. He edged forward and sighed, taking the radar out of his pocket and hesitantly handing it to Krillin. Krillin had to practically pry it out of the man's hands.

Piccolo was standing right next to Krillin. He shot Ginyu a glare before returning his attention to the dragon radar. Krillin pressed the button at the top and grinned as it started to beep. He laughed a little to himself as a few bright orange dots appeared on the screen.

"Yes!" said Krillin excitedly. "They must have just returned! We might not even have to wait for Goku! We haven't really run into any trouble so far. We'll just get the dragon balls now."

Piccolo nodded. "That sounds like a plan. We can split up if we need to. Any word on Gohan?"

"Well last I saw him, he was with Vegeta over here," said Bulma angrily.

Ginyu rolled his eyes at the woman. He snatched the dragon radar from Krillin's hands and placed it back into his pocket. "I'll be taking that. I'll go out and find the boy. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Captain Ginyu felt all three pair of eyes staring him down as he walked out the door. As he left, he felt a sigh of relief. Vegeta was so cynical and crude that he was easy enough to pull off. The man grinned. He was getting better at impersonations.


	14. At Least I Got the Dragon Ball

**Chapter 14**

"Well, Jeice, it looks like everything's good to go here. The dragon balls are practically calling my name. Come on. Let's get a head start before the Earthlings even bother."

Jeice stood there, unsure of himself. Vegeta, now in Ginyu and Goku's former body, was propped up against the side of a cool, eerie cave that Jeice had found while Ginyu was gone. The force member had wanted to dispose of Vegeta so badly, but knew it was unwise to do so without Captain Ginyu's command.

"What about Vegeta, Cap'n?" Jeice asked. "He escaped back on Namek and he can do it again. Why not just kill him?"

"That would be absurd, Jeice!" said Ginyu. "While I'm fine with Vegeta's body now, I'm going to want to return to the old body later. Vegeta may have somehow been able to one up me this time, but Goku's body has much more potential."

Jeice, still unsure of the whole dynamics of body switching, simply nodded. "So I'll stay here and keep an eye on him, mate."

Ginyu shook his head. "He won't be getting up anytime soon. I know Goku managed to come back after I injured myself on Namek, but I made sure to hit harder this time. No doubt there's plenty of internal bleeding going on, but he's a Saiyan. He'll stay long enough for me to get his body back to a regen tank on one of Frieza's planets."

"And the boy?"

"Don't worry, Jeice. He's safe and sound." Ginyu turned around and peered at the little dot that was actually a large boulder he and Jeice placed over the entrance of another cave across the way. "Time to do the same to Vegeta."

Ginyu flew over to a large boulder several hundred feet away to pick it up and carry it back, placing it over this cave entrance. He patted the dust off his hands before looking down at his attire. Usually, Vegeta wore some sort of spandex suit to train and full Saiyan armor with crotch guards while fighting. _Well, I gotta admit I was a little upset to find him in Earthling clothes, but I can't risk changing into my Ginyu Force uniform now_.

Even during the most serious of times, Ginyu had no choice but to think about style. An image of him and the entire force flashed through his mind before he turned back to Jeice.

"Come on. Let's get moving." Jeice nodded and the two sped off into the air.

Ginyu snatched the dragon radar out of his pocket and pressed the large button on the top. The device immediately started beeping. It took a moment for Captain Ginyu to figure out what this really all meant, but he was quick to find out where he and Jeice were on the coordinates. He studied it for another few seconds, trying to decide where the closest dragon ball would be to them.

"Veer a little to the right and follow me, Jeice," Ginyu ordered. Jeice nodded and proceeded to follow the man as he sped across the sky.

It was a good twenty minutes before Ginyu and Jeice reached their destination. Ginyu found himself floating directly above a large lake.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Jeice asked, a little worried.

"According to this radar, the dragon ball should be right where we are right now." The man peered down at the lake with a grin. "I get it now."

With one hand, he sent a series of ki blasts down into the water and watched as it erupted onto the land. The lake was nearly empty of all water by time he was done. Ginyu grinned as he slowly flew down to the bottom of the pit. Jeice was close behind.

Both men started looking around the area in search of an orange ball, but there appeared to be none in sight. Ginyu started cursing. "Damn radar must not be working right!" He was about to throw it hard against the ground in frustration, but Jeice stopped him.

"Check underground," Jeice told him.

Ginyu sighed before placing his fist in the muddy substance below. He tried hard to cause an explosion with his ki, but it wasn't working out too well. The ground was much too wet and he only caused a small amount of mud to splash into his face. Cursing again, Ginyu wiped his face out as best as he could and started furiously digging away at the mud.

He turned to Jeice. "Don't just stand there, Jeice! Help me!" Jeice quickly crouched down and began digging away at the mud with Captain Ginyu. After several minutes of this, the two had managed to dig a huge hole. Ginyu was just about ready to give up when Jeice struck something hard with his hand. He excitedly pulled it out and wiped a bit of mud off of it.

The first thing the pair noticed was the stars, letting them know that it was indeed a dragon ball. The second thing they noticed was how small it was.

"What the hell?" Ginyu stated. "That little thing is a dragon ball?"

"Apparently, Captain," said Jeice. "Guess they make their balls smaller here on Earth."

Jeice laughed at his own joke before Ginyu slapped him on the back of the head. It killed Ginyu to ruin his good shirt, but he wiped off the rest of the mud with it, revealing the shiny exterior of the dragon ball.

"What now, Captain?"

"What do you mean, 'what now?' We keep looking for the rest of the dragon balls."

"What about the Earthlings?" Jeice asked. "They still think you're Vegeta. Since he's working with them, they're going to expect you to turn the dragon balls over to them. If you don't, you mentioned that they have a dragon radar of their own. They'll be able to track where the dragon balls are."

Ginyu sighed, thinking about what he was going to do now. Jeice was right. It definitely was a disadvantage that the Earthlings knew where the dragon balls were at all times, but it was simply something he'd have to work around.

"Don't worry about it, Jeice. I've got things under control. I'm going to look for a few more dragon balls on my own. Head back to the city and find that case of money and return it to the space pods. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

Jeice nodded before turning around and taking off, leaving Ginyu in solitude.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we've already got a dragon ball moving," said Krillin, staring at the dragon radar.<p>

"Vegeta moves fast," Piccolo responded. "For our sake, I think we should be moving faster. I know I've said this before, but I'll say it a million times. I don't trust Vegeta. You were pushed into an alliance temporarily back on Namek, but it's time to let him go. You know he's only going to end up trying to screw us over when it comes down to it."

"We only have one thing on our side, really," said Krillin. "Vegeta hates Frieza and will do anything in his power to bring him down. We both have a common interest at the moment. Plus, I don't like the idea of being unprotected in case any of Frieza's men decide to show up. Believe me. I don't like Vegeta either and I still wonder why Goku let him live, but it's Goku's choice and I guess we'll just have to trust it."

Piccolo didn't want to say anything more in fear of causing an argument with the bald man. He simply nodded and let it go. The two landed in some sort of jungle. Krillin patted the messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He planned to keep the dragon balls inside of it.

"According to the radar, the dragon ball should be really close, but I'm not sure of its exact spot," said Piccolo. "We're just going to have to look around."

Krillin started to wander around. _This landscape looks familiar. We must be near some ancient runes, because I swear I've seen those symbols before_. Krillin peered at a rock with some sort of ancient writing on it.

"Come this way," Piccolo said. He motioned for Krillin to follow him forward and the short man followed. Sure enough, Krillin was right. They moved past a group of large trees to find some sort of temple.

"I was right."

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"This is some sort of rune from an ancient race of people. I couldn't really remember where I've seen it, but I read about it in one of Gohan's textbooks that Chi Chi's been making him study. I promised Gohan we'd come visit after all of this is over. Boy, would he love being here."

Krillin's mind flashed to a picture of Gohan. He had just seen the boy last night, but he was nowhere to be found today. He knew for a fact that Gohan and Vegeta had been together this morning to run an errand for Bulma, but the boy hadn't been seen since. It would make perfect sense that Vegeta would have lost him, but it didn't make any sense that Gohan hadn't come back by now.

Krillin pulled a mobile phone out of his bag and started dialing. "Bulma?"

"Krillin, what is it? I'm a little tied up at the moment," said Bulma from the other end.

"It's been a few hours. Has Gohan come back?"

She paused before answering. "Come to think of it, he hasn't. I guess I just assumed he was with Vegeta, looking for the dragon balls."

"Hmm," Krillin breathed. "I'll try to check up on Vegeta when we're done getting this dragon ball. I don't trust Vegeta too much with Gohan. If he hasn't shown up, we'll just have to go looking for him."

"Sounds like a plan, Krillin. Keep up the search with the dragon balls and I'll talk to you later." Bulma hung up the phone before Krillin even had a chance to say goodbye.

"Worried about Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, yeah, I am," said Krillin. "I figured you of all people would understand that. We haven't seen him at all today. I wouldn't put it past Vegeta to pick a fight with him."

"Me either. We'll just have to check it out later, but for now, we need to focus on getting this dragon ball."

Piccolo moved forward up the temple steps. "You figure there'd be a lot of tourists here."

Krillin shook his head. "Not really. For one, it's not exactly the most popular place to visit. Secondly, it's supposed to be very dangerous. The animals that live around here aren't exactly friendly, so we might have to watch our backs."

Piccolo laughed. "Come on. You can watch _your_ back, but if anything pops out at me, I'll take care of it. You don't have to worry."

Krillin rolled his eyes as the two entered the temple. As they moved away from the daylight, Krillin created a small energy ball in his hand to produce light. The two found themselves in a long stone corridor. As they moved further, Krillin could feel them travelling downwards. They were moving below ground, but at a very slow and steady pace. He could tell that Piccolo was growing impatient, but he didn't want to rush and possibly run into some trouble.

After a while, Krillin placed his hand in front of Piccolo to get him to stop. "Wait."

"What is it now?"

"Don't you feel that?" Krillin asked. "Someone's in there." He pointed further down the corridor, where he could barely make out the entrance to a larger room.

Piccolo paused and then nodded. "I feel it too. We're just going to have to proceed with caution."

Krillin agreed and they began to slowly move forward, but after a moment, Piccolo sent a ki blast down the corridor.

"Piccolo!" Krillin yelled as they heard it made impact with something. Someone cried out before they heard the stone starting to collapse and the ground start to shake.

Krillin rushed forward to the end of the corridor. He found a large amount of rubble piled onto the ground thanks to Piccolo's ki blast, but he also heard some cursing. The short man soon found who he perceived as Vegeta struggling to get out of the rubble.

"Vegeta, stop struggling! I'm going to help you get out."

Before Krillin could move to help him, Ginyu sent another energy blast, causing the rubble to explode into smaller pieces. The man was freed, but the ground started to shake even more.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Krillin. "This temple isn't already very stable."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be fine. I just have to find the dragon ball."

Although Ginyu was portraying Vegeta, he was still trying to act like he somewhat cared about keeping Piccolo and Krillin around, as Vegeta had somewhat of an alliance with them.

Piccolo made his way into the room, not bothering to greet Ginyu at all. He studied the room for a moment. "It's up there on top of that pillar." Both Krillin and Ginyu looked forward to see the dragon ball on top of a tall pillar in the back of the room.

Piccolo moved forward and began to climb up the wall to reach the dragon ball while Krillin and Ginyu watched. He almost managed to grab it, but something bit into his wrist before he could. He studied the small hole in his right wrist before collapsing to the ground. "What the…?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Namek?" Ginyu asked. "Don't have very good balance? A warrior's _supposed_ to have good balance. How else is he supposed to show off his poses… I mean, if you want something done, you do it yourself."

Ginyu moved forward and began to climb the wall, just as Piccolo just had.

"Vegeta, don't!" Piccolo warned.

"I'll be fine, " Ginyu reassured him. The ground was still shaky from the ki blasts, but it wasn't a problem for Ginyu. He really had no idea why the Namekian was having such an issue.

"Piccolo, what's wrong?" Krillin asked. "What happened up there?"

Ginyu managed to grab the dragon ball, but was bitten soon after. Like Piccolo, he stared at his wrist for a moment to see the little hole in it before falling to the ground, the dragon ball still placed firmly in his hands.

'Some sort of scorpion bit me and paralyzed me from the waist down," Piccolo answered. "And it appears that the same thing happened to Vegeta because he doesn't know how to listen."

Ginyu shot a glare at him. "At least I got the dragon ball, didn't I?"

Piccolo ignored him. "I don't know how soon this is going to wear off or if we're going to need medical attention. You're probably going to have to carry us out of here, Krillin."

Krillin sighed. As much as he disliked the idea of dragging Vegeta and Piccolo out of the temple, he knew he had to do it. He moved forward to take Piccolo's hand, but something caught his eye. A large group of scorpions were making their way down the wall and Krillin was starting to panic.

"It wasn't just one scorpion, Piccolo. There are literally dozens and they're coming for me." Krillin sent a blast of ki to dispose of them. It worked, but the ground started to tremble even more. Krillin watched as pillars started to fall and crumble. The entire building was about to go down.

Krillin quickly slung Ginyu and Piccolo over his shoulders. He was already starting to stumble a little from carrying them. Staring back at the room before he left, he saw a glimpse of more scorpions retreating. They were following them down the corridor.

Piccolo sent blast after blast, trying to rid them of the scorpions, but there seemed to be an endless supply. Krillin couldn't move very fast with both Ginyu and Piccolo slung over his shoulders, but he eventually made it to the end. As soon as they were far enough away, Ginyu put a hand up and destroyed the entire temple.

Krillin didn't even have the strength in him to yell at Ginyu for doing that. He placed Piccolo and Ginyu down before plopping himself down. Within a few minutes, both Piccolo and Ginyu started to regain motion in their legs.

"Well, that wasn't a very pleasant experience, but at least we got the dragon ball," said Piccolo.

"I'll be taking it with me," said Ginyu, staring down at the dragon ball.

"We're aware that you've already found a dragon ball," said Krillin. "Where would that be?"

"Someplace safe," Ginyu replied.

"We're taking this dragon ball with us back to Bulma," said Piccolo. "We expect you to do the same with yours."

Ginyu was about to argue, but decided not to. He simply nodded. It was better just to go along with it.

"Have you seen Gohan?" Krillin asked.

Ginyu shook his head. "I've been out looking for the brat, but he's nowhere to be found," he lied.

"We'll have to go looking for him after we're done at Bulma's," said Piccolo. "Krillin and I are leaving now, but we expect to see you soon."

The two got up and were about o leave, but something stopped them. "What is that?" Krillin asked first.

Both Ginyu and Piccolo peered into the sky to see some sort of space ship preparing to land. It appeared very large. "It must be Frieza."

"That isn't one of Frieza's ships, you buffoon," Ginyu hissed. He had been serving under the man for so long that he'd be able to recognize it. He simply got odd looks from Piccolo and Krillin. "No, it's someone else."

"We're going to be fast about this," said Piccolo. "Krillin and I are going to see Bulma. You are to meet us there, understood? We'll move on from there to check out this space ship and find Gohan."

Ginyu nodded before taking off. He was going to get his dragon ball, but he wouldn't be returning to Bulma's house anytime soon. He'd be checking out the space ship by himself.

* * *

><p>Jeice moved quickly with the briefcase in his hand. He had grown a little uneasy by the fact that neither Jeice or Ginyu were wearing scouters. It wasn't simply that he couldn't read power levels, but because he could no longer effectively communicate with Captain Ginyu.<p>

He was about to fly right past the area where Vegeta and Gohan were hidden when he stopped himself. The cave where Gohan was hidden had been left sealed by a boulder, but Vegeta's cave had somehow been opened. Jeice flew down to see what was going on.

"God damnit! I can't believe this fucking shit."

Jeice normally didn't swear like a sailor (that was Ginyu), but now would be the perfect time. Vegeta was gone without an explanation. The boulder was gone too. _It must've been obliterated, but Vegeta doesn't have the kind of strength to do that now…_

Jeice dug in his coat pocket and pulled out his scouter, carefully placing it over his left eye. "Captain?" he said.

The chances of Captain Ginyu responding were incredibly low, as Ginyu had been trying to blend in with the Earthlings by not wearing a scouter, but the man responded a moment later.

"Jeice? I'm glad you put on the scouter when you did. I've got something you need to check out."

"Did you find any other dragon balls?"'

"Just one, but the Earthling and the Namek showed up to take it from me. Don't worry. I'll be getting it back later. Some sort of ship's landing on Earth and it's not Frieza. I need you to come meet me to take a look into it."

"Captain, we've got some other problems as well," said Jeice hesitantly.

"What is it, Jeice?" Ginyu asked from the other end. Jeice didn't respond right away in fear of Ginyu's response. "SPILL IT, JEICE!"

"Well, Captain, you see… um… I went back and got the money like ya asked… and well… it's not really easy to explain… I kind of…"

"Will you hurry it up already?"

"Vegeta's gone."

What came through Jeice's scouter next was a growl of frustration and a string of curse words. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know, Captain. I was flying back to the space pods and saw the boulder in front of his cave was gone. Somebody must've found him because Vegeta wouldn't have the strength to do that now."

"Meet me at the space pods, Jeice," said Ginyu. "I'm going to put the dragon ball away and check this out."

* * *

><p>Sunlight hit Vegeta's cold eyes as they slowly opened. The sun was setting and it wouldn't be long before it was dark on planet Earth. The Saiyan attempted to get up, but his entire body ached from head to toe. He peered down at his street clothes, which had been soaked in blood. He couldn't quite remember what had happened before he passed out. All he knew was he was fighting Captain Ginyu and Jeice.<p>

The next thing he saw sent chills down his spine and nearly gave him a heart attack. He took his hand and slapped his already hurting face. Sweat, blood, and dirt covered his face, but he kept slapping himself until the man in front of him pried his hands away from his face and placed them on the ground firmly.

"What's wrong with you? I know you're a low class, but I didn't expect you to be this stupid."

Vegeta didn't answer this.

"Don't you remember me, Kakarot? We've met before. I've been on this planet for quite some time now, but I managed to find you. You see, things have been pretty inconvenient for me without my scouter. I was surprised to find out that you were still alive, but when I saw, I came to get you. For one, it would be smart to have you as an ally. It looks like someone busted you up pretty well and I can help you. I just need to know one thing. Where is Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't answer once again, still awestruck at the person standing before him. The man started to grow impatient and slapped Vegeta across the face himself. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

Vegeta growled. "Don't you understand, you idiot? I _am_ Vegeta! Now you answer me this: how the hell are you here, Nappa?"


	15. That Old Ginyu Force Confidence

Hey guys. Just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and anyone who's following the story. It really means a lot to me. I've recently tried something new, seeing that it can be boring to see a long list of untitled chapters. I've taken a quote from Ginyu in each chapter and put it as the title. Well, I've tried. There's a character limit, which makes it difficult. As much as I'd like to go back and edit all the chapters to create a title, it'd be too hard. Also, I've been thinking about creating another fic to work on while I continue writing Doing the Impossible. I'd love to start another AU fan fiction on here, but I'm worried I'd be taking on too much at once and I won't have enough time to work on this. I've recently gotten newfound motivation to write. And I plan on finishing this with a pretty kickass ending. It's just a matter of writing out the rest. So anyway, thank you for everything. Thanks for supporting me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**"You're going to have to get that old Ginyu Force confidence back, Jeice."  
><strong>

Nappa was taken aback at first by Prince Vegeta's words. Towering over the other Saiyan, he still looked as big and bulky as ever as he stood there in his small piece of clothing, barely covering himself up. Even though the former general of the Saiyan army hardly ever broke a sweat, Vegeta could still smell the terrible odor coming from him. The little half Saiyan hadn't lied when they first arrived on Earth about a year before.

A year. Had it really been that long since Vegeta and his comrade had arrived on Earth? Since Vegeta viciously murdered Nappa in front of his opponents. Nearly a year had passed since Vegeta had seen this man. Nappa had been a big part of Vegeta's life since he was a small child. The Saiyan general had watched over him for years. And yet, in the year since Nappa's death, Vegeta had only stopped to think about him a handful of times. His cold-bloodedness was really starting to show.

"What, do you take me for a fool?" Nappa snapped back at Vegeta. "Or have you just hit your head again, Kakarot? Vegeta is the Saiyan prince. I've known him for decades and believe me, you do not look like Vegeta."

"But of course I do, Nappa!" Vegeta cried in a frustrated tone. He was starting to grow tired of this. His head was still pounding from his fight with Ginyu and he had no time for childish games. "Has the afterlife turned you blind or distorted your vision? Of course I look like Prince Vegeta because I _am_ Prince Vegeta."

Nappa shook his head before starting to drag Vegeta toward a nearby pond. The Saiyan prince began to struggle. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you what you look like, Kakarot."

Nappa placed his hand over Vegeta's bushy head of hair and forced him to look at his own reflection. Vegeta studied himself for a moment before cursing under his breath and clenching his fists in range. "Damn that Captain Ginyu! That good-for-nothing body snatcher!"

Nappa's expression turned to one of even more confusion as Vegeta let out another growl of frustration. "Nappa, you have to understand that it's really me, Vegeta. The leader of the Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu, has the ability to switch bodies. Back on Namek, he stole Kakarot's body and he was unable to defeat me here on Earth, so he stole mine too."

Nappa looked puzzled, trying to process this information. "Why should I believe you?" he asked. "From what I remember, you wanted to stop Vegeta and I when we came to Earth. It would be just like you to turn your back on your race of people and try to deceive me."

"Nappa, I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans. I come from Planet Vegeta and my father is the great King Vegeta, hero of our people. He won and conquered our planet in the war with the Tuffles. Since I was a child, my father has instructed you to watch over me. The day my planet was destroyed, we were both sent on missions and escaped with our lives. You, Raditz, and I were believed to be the only survivors until recently we came to find Kakarot, who has been uncooperative with us."

Nappa paused a moment, as if trying to tell if it was really Vegeta, but then began to speak. "Vegeta!" he exclaimed. "It really is you! I knew you had to be the one to wish me back to life on Namek"

Vegeta paused before nodding his head in agreement. _I've nearly forgotten that I'm the one who killed Nappa and seeing as I'm forced into an alliance with these Earthlings, it'll be good to have another ruthless Saiyan around for once. I don't care how he was wished back to life. I just have to keep him on my side_.

"Yes, of course," he replied. "Good thinking on my part. In actuality, I was planning on wishing you back to life as soon as possible. The dragon balls on Namek allow for three wishes and I managed to wish you back, but unfortunately, Frieza got there soon after and wished for his immortality. That fool Ginyu has been helping him this entire time. I've managed to come back to Earth to wish for my own immortality, but Ginyu and Jeice have followed me back. I've been forced into an alliance with Kakarot's allies while we wait for him to return from the afterlife and now Ginyu has snatched my body."

"Ginyu is in Kakarot's body?" Nappa asked. "How the hell did that happen? Didn't you kill Kakarot and his friends back here on Earth? Why did you move to Planet Namek anyway?"

"It's a long story," said Vegeta. "Apparently, the Namekian that we killed here a year ago is a protector of the dragon balls and without him, they don't exist here. Kakarot was somehow able to defeat me, but I escaped to Namek, another home for dragon balls."

Nappa nodded, but Vegeta could tell the bulky, bald Saiyan was not following along very well at all. _Whatever_, Vegeta thought. _As long as he believes I wished him back to life and he knows we're looking for the dragon balls, everything will be fine. He's too idiotic to figure out otherwise_.

"Well it sounds like the best thing we can do for you now is get you to the healing tank," said Nappa, ready to pick up the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Nappa, they don't have any healing tanks on this damn planet. They're obviously a race full of inferior people. I was badly injured when I first arrived here and I was given medical attention for a long period of time. I don't have that kind of time now. I need to get to the dragon balls before Ginyu or the Earthlings do."

Nappa nodded. "What should I do then, Vegeta?"

"Find me some nourishment first. That will make me feel better. Then after, find something to bandage me up with. I've got a lot of bleeding. I'm going to have to get some sort of attention."

Before Vegeta could say anything more, Nappa turned the other way and took off. The Saiyan prince edged closer to the pond before dipping himself into the cool water, trying to wash away some of the blood on his new body.

_I still can't believe Ginyu would pull such a nasty trick on me. To stick me in _Kakarot's_ body. Ugh… how pathetic. There is no way in hell I am letting him get away with this_.

Vegeta peered up at the sky to see the vanishing dot he knew as Nappa. He hadn't necessarily regretted killing his comrade back when they first arrived on Earth. He wasn't expecting the Saiyan to be so friendly, but he was fortunate the bulky man wasn't smart enough to understand Vegeta's real motives. He had no intention of ever wishing his comrade back to life. It just came as a coincidence that the man had been brought back from the dead. The prince didn't have the time to question how it happened now. He was simply glad Nappa was dumb enough, and loyal enough, to help the Saiyan prince in his dire time of need.

* * *

><p>Captain Ginyu still wasn't used to his shorter stature and definitely felt a little less empowered as he made his way over to Jeice. Both men had scouters placed over their eyes, no longer afraid of standing out on Earth while they were in the secluded wilderness.<p>

"Sir, how was your hunt for the dragon balls?" Jeice asked.

Captain Ginyu brushed past the long haired man, ignoring his greeting. He took a long look at the cave Vegeta had managed to escape from and clenched his fists, but soon loosened them. "He won't be getting far. Don't worry about him. We'll find him as soon as we've got the dragon balls."

Jeice nodded, surprised Ginyu was responding so coolly to this. He was normally a hot-headed nervous wreck. He recalled the time he and Burter accidentally blew up a planet they were supposed to purge and hand over to Frieza to sell. That was definitely one o f the worst and most shameful days of his life. He definitely didn't feel like bringing it up at the moment.

"But Captain, what if he returns to the Earthlings and tells them what happened?"

"Come on, Jeice," said Ginyu calmly. "This is Vegeta we're talking about here. You know, the guy I pretty much beat to a pulp. The guy who'd probably die if he even tried to lift off the ground."

Jeice didn't respond, but simply stared back at his leader nervously.

"Are you doubting me, Jeice?" Ginyu asked. "When have I ever let this force down? When have I ever done anything to deserve your doubt?"

Just within the past year, Jeice could recall numerous things, but he decided it best not to bring them up at the moment. "Never, sir."

"That's right," said Ginyu with a reassuring nod. "Now we're going to get through this because we're the Ginyu Force. Sooner than later, we're going to be back with Recoome, Burter, and Guldo and you're going to have to get that old Ginyu Force confidence back, Jeice. Your doubt doesn't exactly go along with our style."

Jeice nodded. "Good," Ginyu stated. "Let's head back to the space pods."

The two shot up in the air and flew back to the area where their space pods had landed several days ago. The day was nearly over and the sunlight was almost gone. It would be nice for the two to be able to stay and sleep, but Ginyu was smarter and more determined than that. He would return to his dragon ball hunt.

"Stay here with the dragon ball and keep your scouter on," Ginyu commanded. "I'll probably be needing to talk to you. I'm going to meet the Earthlings and we'll be going together to take a look at this space ship ourselves."

"Alright Captain," Jeice replied. "I'll be here waiting. If you need any help, I'll be here with the scouter."

The two said their goodbyes before Captain Ginyu took off once again, heading back to the caves where Gohan and Vegeta were put earlier in the day. Ginyu made his way over to the cave where he had placed Gohan and effortlessly moved the boulder aside.

"Well, kid, I gotta say your friends sure are persistent and I don't know how much longer I can go without returning you to them. But I can't afford for them to come looking for you."

The captain picked up the small half Saiyan child and took off, flying over the wilderness until he finally reached West City. He struggled to remember the exact location of Bulma's house, but after a little time, he found himself back there.

After placing his hand on the doorknob, he realized her front door was locked and knocked. After a moment, Bulma came to greet him at the door.

"Took you long enough," Ginyu scoffed.

Bulma scowled. "You know, you are my guest for the time being, Vegeta, and I'd appreciate it if you'd be nice to me."

Ginyu rolled his eyes before taking Bulma's hand and bowing down to kiss it. Bulma pulled her hand away and started to look confused. "What the hell - ? Wait, is that Gohan?"

The blue haired woman had taken notice of the child Ginyu was holding up by his right arm. She stepped back to allow the two in and Ginyu made his way to the living room before plopping Gohan down on the couch. Piccolo and Krillin appeared to be out of place, sitting across the room on a separate sofa.

"Where did you find him?" Bulma asked.

"Somewhere out in the wilderness," Ginyu replied. "Don't know what happened, but he'll be out for a while. So how about that space ship?"

Piccolo got up and moved toward Gohan to take a look at the boy before responding. "Do you have the dragon ball?"

Ginyu paused before answering. "No, but we'll get it after we go look at this ship, okay?"

Piccolo glared at Ginyu before giving a small nod. It was clear the Namekian still didn't trust the man.

* * *

><p>Nappa knew Vegeta wouldn't mind eating the fruit or vegetables the Saiyan had found out in the forest, but he knew that like all Saiyans, the prince would be upset if he was given no meat to go with. The bulky Saiyan had been living off prey from the forest these past few months on Earth, often moving around to find diversity. He recalled eating a lot of deer.<p>

When he first arrived, the man was confused. He knew he was back on planet Earth, but he had no idea why. He eventually went on to the conclusion that Vegeta wished him back to life, but couldn't find him anywhere. He feared he had been left behind on this planet. Nappa was originally planning on violently searching the planet for his comrade, but decided it would not be in his best interests to do so.

He was afraid. Not only afraid after seeing what Kakarot could do to him when he first came to Earth with Vegeta, but afraid of what might have happened to his comrade. In the many years since the destruction of his home planet, Nappa was never without Vegeta by his side. Having the Saiyan prince gone was definitely a sign to worry. He was unsure of what to do and drawing too much attention to himself on Earth could result in a visit from Frieza.

Nappa grinned as he saw a small deer moving silently in the background of the woods. It was just a baby, but it would do. _You're going to be fried in the next couple of seconds_. The Saiyan extended his hand and shot a ball of ki at the small animal, hitting it before it could even notice something was wrong. Nappa yelled out in victory as his blast made impact, but soon frowned when he saw the animal was completely obliterated.

"Oh shit," he muttered. "Not again. I guess I'll just have to find something else for Vegeta to eat."

He started lurking around the woodsy area again, looking for game. It usually wasn't this hard, but Nappa had started to fear he was scaring everything away. Either that or he was killing too much prey. It was clear that he'd be forced into moving toward civilization soon.

Nappa grinned as he spotted another deer in the distance. He wouldn't obliterate this one. He edged closer before extending his finger, ready to shoot an energy blast, but the deer was too quick. It saw the bald man out of the corner of its eye and started running. In its mind, the deer must have known it was really no match for the Saiyan, but it figured it should just run as fast as it could in hope of keeping its life. Nappa charged forward aggressively, shooting several energy blasts at the deer, but missing every time.

The deer thought it was home free when it reached the end of the woods, but Nappa was gaining on it and finally managed to successfully hit it. There was a pause before the deer fell over and started to steam. As he moved closer, Nappa saw the skin starting to peel and grinned. He took some pride in being able to catch his own game.

"What the hell was that?" a voice suddenly cried. Nappa paused and smiled. He wasn't going to draw too much attention to himself, but killing humans in a secluded area like this was perfectly fine. It was only times like his when he wished he still had his scouter to see how pathetic his victim's power level would be.

Nappa inched forward to the edge of the woods, but immediately stepped back. He was familiar with the man in front of him. It was _Jeice_.

"I know you're there!" Jeice called. He was standing near the space pods. "I'm not a fool. Trust me. It'll be better for ya if you just come out and show yourself right now, mate."

Nappa immediately moved back and struggled to find a big enough tree to hide his large body behind. _I sure learned some fighting techniques in Hell, but there's no way I'm going to match any member of the Ginyu Force_.

Nappa turned around and peeked his head out a bit to study the image before him. Ginyu and Jeice's space pods could be seen off in the distance. _If only I could get inside. I bet their stash of dragon balls are in there_.

Nappa's eyebrow rose as he started to form a plan. Jeice was still standing in the open, moving around to see where his possible attacker was coming from. As soon as he turned the other way, Nappa sent a few blasts to the other side of the region. The side of a cliff started to shatter and several large pieces of rock fell to the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. As soon as Jeice started moving the other way, Nappa shot across the open area. He quickly opened Ginyu's space pod and was disappointed to only find a few pieces of fruit. Without thinking, he grabbed one and moved to Jeice's space pod, where he found what must be a dragon ball.

Grinning, he quickly picked it up and shut the space pod. By this time, Jeice had noticed what was going on. "Why you - !" He shot forward after Nappa, but the Saiyan had already taken off the ground. "I'm not going to let you get away with that!" Jeice yelled.

Nappa moved fast, headed straight back to Vegeta. He sent several ki blasts back in Jeice's direction, but the Ginyu Force member quickly dodged all of them. He sent several of his own and Nappa attempted to dodge them, but the last one made impact. The large bald Saiyan was sent flying into a tree, but immediately pushed himself away and shot further up into the sky.

"You can't keep running forever!" Jeice called, enraged. _How the hell could this happen to me again? Captain Ginyu is literally going to have my head if I don't catch this guy soon_.

Nappa raced as fast as he could, not quite thinking this through. He knew he would have to eventually stop and fight off Jeice, but he was going to stall as long as possible. He was about to reach the are where he'd left Vegeta, but stopped himself. He took the next moment to charge up a ball of ki before hurling it down at Jeice and racing away.

Vegeta was the one who was puzzled when he saw Nappa flying as fast as he could down to him. The Saiyan prince had been studying his own reflection while Nappa was gone, disgusted at what he saw before him. He wasn't used to being in Kakarot's body.

"Nappa, what the hell is going on?" the man asked.

"Jeice is after me," Nappa replied, holding up a dragon ball in one hand and the fruit and vegetables he'd managed to collect in the other.

The large man sprinted over to Vegeta as soon as he touched the ground and picked him up, struggling to hold onto all the items. "Nappa, you idiot!" Vegeta yelled, unable to move very much because he was in too much pain. Nappa had taken off and was still moving at light speed. Vegeta could see Jeice emerging from the large cloud of smoke Nappa had created. "You can't just keep running from him. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I can hide," Nappa replied. "Don't worry, Vegeta. We'll find a place where I can help you."

"No, you fool," Vegeta hissed. "Jeice has a scouter and he will find us eventually, even if we do manage to get away from him. This is exactly the kind of idiotic rash behavior that got you into trouble last time."

Nappa ignored the man, knowing there was nothing he could do now. He'd have to just keep flying as fast as he could until he ran out of energy. That's when he spotted the space ship off in the distance. He somehow managed to speed up even more. While it was no guarantee, someone had to be at that space ship and it would be a good enough distraction to get away from Jeice.

It was only a matter of time until Nappa reached the surrounding area of the large metallic ship. He had been moving so fast that he hardly had a chance to slow down to land. He didn't see the three men in front of him until it was too late. The large Saiyan collided into Piccolo first, who then knocked into Ginyu, who knocked into Krillin.

"Hey! What gives?" Ginyu roared before he could even make out the people in front of him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piccolo asked as he got up off the ground.

Everything in Nappa's hands had fallen to the ground, including Vegeta. The dragon ball rolled across the grass and Ginyu immediately eyed it as Vegeta reached over for a piece of fruit, hoping nourishment would make him somewhat stronger.

Ginyu pulled out his dragon radar and took a look at it before glaring at Nappa. "You stole that dragon ball from me! I had it locked up in a safe place! Give it back! I order you now!"

"It's not your property, you body snatcher!" Vegeta hissed. Piccolo and Krillin were taken aback by this. "Now I order _you_ to give me my body back, Ginyu."

"Captain… Ginyu?" Krillin asked in a confused tone. Ginyu just glanced back at the short man before backhanding him, frustrated.

"Wait a minute," said Ginyu, studying Nappa. "I know you! You're that Saiyan that Vegeta used to lug around. Heard you got killed here a while back."

Just then, Jeice landed firmly on the ground and started after Nappa. He was about to confront the man, but then he saw Ginyu. "Captain! I… I was just… I'm…"

Ginyu glared at him. "I'll be dealing with you later… Jeice." Just then, everyone started talking at once, confused by the whole situation. Vegeta finally took a bite out of Ginyu's apple before feeling a surge of newfound energy. He took a moment to take it in before smirking and starting to get himself up off the ground.

Just then, a large door to the space ship opened and Turles stepped outside.


End file.
